Testigos
by Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black
Summary: "¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo qué ni siquiera lo había visto pasar? ¿Cuando los días se volvieron semanas y los meses, años?" [...] Era obvio, al menos para él, que el digimundo representaba para sus padres algo muy importante. Porque el digimundo no solo los había marcado a ellos, los niños elegidos, también, de un modo u otro, a sus familias.
1. I: Familia Yagami

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Testigos**

**~ Un poco más de la aventura… ~**

.

_Créeme, en tu corazón brilla la estrella de tu destino._

~ Friedrich Schiller ~

.

Yuuko Yagami suspiró, algo nerviosa, y les dirigió una mirada a sus dos hijos.

Hikari sostenía entre sus manos su cámara digital, la cual llevaba a todas partes desde que se la habían regalado para su cumpleaños. Le encantaba retratar imágenes, de cualquier cosa aunque —Yuuko debía reconocerlo— tenía un don para obtener una hermosa fotografía de lo que sea que enfocase con la lente. También tenía una mochila en su espalda, y vestía con sencillez y comodidad. El cabello le había crecido un poco en el último tiempo y ahora sobrepasaba ligeramente la línea del mentón. Taichi, con sus quince años, estaba recostado sobe la pared, escuchando lo que sea que le estuviese relatando su hermana. Por el contrario que la menor de los Yagami, Taichi se había recortado el cabello pero su pelo alborotado permanecía intacto.

Los vio reírse, conversar e incluso tomarse una fotografías.

Pensó qué nunca los había visto tan radiantes y felices.

Se reían entre ellos y, de vez en cuando, comentaban alguna anécdota del pasado.

Susumu contemplaba todo en respetuoso silencio, porque comprendía qué para sus hijos lo qué estaba a punto de suceder era algo importante. Bueno, lo cierto era que para ellos también se trataba de algo importante.

Nunca habían visto a Hikari, la luz de sus ojos, tan feliz. Ni a Taichi, qué, en general, ya era una persona bastante enérgica y optimista.

Ese día sus hijos emanaban entusiasmo, un entusiasmo qué los llenaba por completo.

Y a Susumu Yagami, aquello le sacaba más de una sonrisa. Le dirigió una mirada a Yuuko, qué estaba en silencio. Como acto reflejo, el hombre extendió su mano en dirección a ella, en una invitación silenciosa. La mujer le sonrió ligeramente y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, mientras los cuatro se posaban delante de la pantalla del computador.

Taichi se volvió hacia ellos, sonriente. Parecía haber adivinado sus sentimientos –de ansiedad, principalmente— porque su rostro mostraba una gran sonrisa confiada. No era raro ver esa expresión en el rostro de su hijo que, para Yuuko, cada día se veía más apuesto.

Ese pensamiento le sacó una sonrisa inesperada.

— No se preocupen. — Comentó él, ante sus padres — Hikari y yo hemos hecho esto antes. Muchas veces, no es nada de otro mundo.

Yuuko se sorprendió nuevamente al oír a su hijo.

Cada día pensaba qué _su pequeño_ estaba dejando peligrosamente atrás al niño irresponsable y testarudo qué había sido. Y eso le borró, aunque no del todo, la sonrisa que había iluminado su rostro.

Sintió qué las lágrimas punzaban en sus ojos porque su hijo, no, sus hijos estaban creciendo.

Porque Taichi había cambiado pero Hikari también había cambiado y crecido.

Era más fuerte qué antes. Mucho. Su niña preciosa, antes tan enfermiza y pequeña, ahora se acercaba poco a poco a la adolescencia, comenzaba a seguir los pasos de su hermano para alejarse definitivamente de la niña que era.

De pronto, Yuuko se encontró pensado que quería qué volviesen a ser niños.

Su hijo mayor tan imprudente, terco y alegre qué siempre terminaba con alguna herida y qué llevaba a todas partes los viejos googles —-ella tenía qué inmiscuirse en el dormitorio para quitárselos en las noches— qué su abuelo Haruto le había dado cuando tenía siete años.

Su hijo qué llegaba a casa convertido en un torbellino y qué no se calmaba hasta qué el cansancio lo hacia sucumbir en el mundo de los sueños. Su pequeño temerario qué era incapaz de disfrutar de sus recetas pero que siempre tenía el estomago vacío.

Y su hija. Ah, Hikari... Esa niña dulce, que no se separaba de su silbato (¿A dónde había quedado?) que siempre se hallaba sonriendo, aun en las peores situaciones, tratando de mantenerse fuerte…

¡Tantos sustos había pasado con ella!

Desde que nació pasando noches en vela, angustiada por su preciosa bebé—había nacido en el octavo mes de embarazo y su salud había sido siempre delicada— y las visitas constantes al doctor gracias a su salud.

Su hija, esa pequeña tan dulce y cálida, tan inteligente y maravillosa que no dejaba de sonreír cuando estaban todos juntos.

Tan llena de luz...

Sabía qué, de seguir pensando en cuan grandes eran sus hijos en ese momento y cuanto les quedaba aún por vivir, no iba a poder contener las lágrimas.

Era una sensación dulce y agria, al mismo tiempo, que llenaba su interior, como sí estuviese en su corazón y gracias a él, fluyese en su sangre con cada latido.

¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo qué ni siquiera lo había visto pasar?

¿Cuando los días se volvieron semanas y los meses, años?

Presionó su mano contra la de Susumu, esperando recibir su apoyo silencio. Y notó, al instante, qué él le acaricio el dorso con la yema de los dedos, como si exactamente supiese lo que estaba pensando.

Hikari extendió su brazo hacia la pantalla y Yuuko pudo ver qué sostenía algo blanco con rosa.

— Puerta al digimundo, ¡Ábrete! — Canturreó su hija con esa voz candida y suave.

Algo sucedió en la pantalla, al tiempo en el que Hikari terminaba de pronunciar esas palabras.

Yuuko parpadeó, confundida, jamás había sido muy buena con la tecnología, sinceramente.

De hecho, para ella, todos los aparatos electrónicos — desde el microondas hasta el secador de pelo — podían tener un virus.

Su esposo tenía más contacto con las computadoras, especialmente por cuestiones de trabajo y él sí se inclinó hacia el monitor, asomándose entre sus hijos, colocando su rostro entre los costados de ambos para ver la ventana que se había abierto en la pantalla del ordenador.

Yuuko miró como Taichi e Hikari compartían una mirada divertida.

Siempre había admirado esa relación entre ellos. Con su hermano menor, Yuuto, ella jamás había tenido una conexión así de fuerte e intensa. Solían llevarse mal y, en realidad, hacia años que no hablaba con él. No sabía exactamente en que momento habían perdido contacto pero fue en algún momento anterior al nacimiento de su hija.

Su hermano jamás había intentado arreglar las cosas, y jamás quiso escucharla luego de aquella gran pelea…

Le daba orgullo, para ser absolutamente sincera, que sus hijos no se le parecieran. Estaba realmente orgullosa de ellos.

Taichi rebuscó, en silencio, algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y les enseñó un aparato blanco —uno con dibujos raros alrededor de la pantalla— a sus padres.

Yuuko había visto ese dispositivo muchas veces en manos de su hijo. Especialmente, en el último año.

Hikari puso el suyo —qué tenía otra forma y era de dos colores— al lado del de su hermano. Yuuko pensó qué era para que ella y Susumu pudiesen compararlos libremente. — Este digivice no es igual qué de Hikari — Les explicó Taichi, inmediatamente — Ya qué no puede abrir la puerta que nos guiará al digimundo, pero nos transportará sin problemas.

— A ese lo llamaban dispositivo sagrado en nuestra primera aventura — Su hija irradiaba entusiasmo en su mirada cobriza. Era difícil resistírsele — Este es llamado de D3

— ¿Por qué? — Susumu no pudo contenerse de preguntar.

— Koushiro lo nombró así por las tres funciones: digital, descubrir y detectar. — Explicó Hikari, que había estado ensayando algo parecido para explicarlo a los nuevos niños elegidos. La tercera generación.

— Kou es el pelirrojo, papá — Musitó Taichi y Yuuko sonrió, ampliamente.

Su hijo conocía bien a su esposo.

Susumu era muy inteligente pero era más despistado qué su primogénito. Era obvio que, aunque aparentaba lo contrario, no tenía idea quien era Koushiro. Ella por el contrario, recordaba perfectamente al pelirrojo que era uno de los mejores amigos de Taichi.

— Ah. — El hombre pareció apenado al verse descubierto pero sus hijos no hicieron más qué sonreír.

— ¿Entonces, vendrán con nosotros? — Cuestionó Hikari.

La mujer contempló las facciones delicadas de su hija. Quizás apenas tenía doce años pero ya sabía qué sería una joven preciosa. Tenía facciones delicadas y armoniosas, ojos preciosos y una sonrisa resplandeciente.

— Claro — Replicó.

Había sido la misma respuesta que cuando ellos le propusieron ese viaje. No podía decepcionas a esos rostros.

Taichi e Hikari habían estado hablando con ellos desde el comienzo del año —estaban ya en agosto— sobre la idea.

Y aunque había dudado, no podría haberse negado nunca.

Ella quería conocer, personalmente, ese lugar. Había aceptado la fecha impuesta por sus hijos debido a qué conocía la importancia de ese día.

Más de una vez, había visto qué Hikari y Taichi se quedaban platicando aquellos días especiales.

El primer día del octavo mes era, sin dudas, único para ellos.

— Kou nos ha dicho qué con este programa no es necesario qué ustedes posean un digivice pero por favor, sujétense de Hikari y de mi. No se suelten.

— Ven, papá — Susurró la chica, viendo qué su madre aún se veía reacia a moverse. Susumu se dirigió hacia su hija, qué le tomó firmemente de la mano. — ¿Listo?

El hombre miró la pantalla, vacilante, preguntándose como iba a entrar allí. Luego, clavó su mirada en la de su hija. Eso hizo que respondiese — Sí

Al instante, la chica levanto el brazo y colocó el llamado D3 frente al monitor de la computadora.

— Te veo al otro lado, mamá — Saludó.

Entonces, repentinamente, una intensa luz obligó a la mujer a cerrar los ojos.

Fue un escaso minuto, quizás menos, lo que tardó en desvanecerse.

Se sorprendió, cuando enfocó la mirada nuevamente qué ni su esposo ni su hija estaban en la sala. Soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y vio qué Taichi enarcaba una ceja, a su lado.

— Sabías qué eso pasaría, mamá

_Era cierto. _

Sus hijos le habían explicado qué desaparecerían y serían sumergidos en el llamado digimundo pero no podía negar qué se había impresionado.

Su hija y su esposo habían desaparecido delante de sus ojos.

— Creo qué olvido el almuerzo... — Susurró repentinamente.

Se encontró divertida al ver qué su hijo hacia una mueca de rechazo. A él nunca le habían gustado sus recetas.

— Descuida — Dijo, de forma inmediata — Hikari tiene todo en su mochila

Con razón era tan grande, pensó la mujer.

Y le dirigió una mirada vacilante a la pantalla. ¿De verdad estaba lista para hacer eso?

Suponía que sí, pero, repentinamente, había comenzado a dudar.

Recordaba claramente el terror que había vivido hacia cuatro años, cuando sus hijos fueron arrastrados a ese mundo. Terribles cosas habían tenido que enfrentar y ese mundo no era solo alegría…

Demasiadas cosas a considerar.

— Sólo tienes qué confiar, mamá. — Yuuko miró los ojos chocolate de Taichi, aún admirando cuanto había cambiado y crecido en tan poco tiempo. Su hijo le tendió la mano y ella la tomó sin pensar. — Sino quieres hacerlo, está bien. No te obligaré.

Sin poder contenerse la mujer miró la pantalla un segundo. Luego volvió la mirada hacia su hijo — Taichi...

— Pero sí lo qué te detiene es el miedo, lo que debes hacer es superarlo — La interrumpió él, cuando vio que ella quería decir algo — A veces debemos superar el miedo y ser valientes. Eres valiente, yo lo herede de ti. — Iba a hacerla llorar, y no quería hacerlo. Taichi estaba hablando en serio y parecía tener conocimiento de causa — Nada malo sucederá allí, te lo prometo. Sí lo necesitas, piensa qué Hikari y papá nos están esperando al otro lado, qué ellos quieren qué estemos juntos, quiero qué hagas esto con nosotros... Como siempre.

Sintió que una cristalina lágrima, traviesa, rodaba por su mejilla.

— ¿Hermano? — La voz de Hikari los alertó a ambos. Yuuko clavó los ojos en la pantalla y vio él rostro de su hija. Eso la alegró y alivió. La pequeña parecía preocupada — ¿Sucede algo, mamá?

— Enseguida, vamos. — Replicó ella. No pensaba decepcionarla. Ni a ella ni a su hijo. Taichi la miró, con una pregunta silenciosa — _Quiero ir._

Imitando a su hermana, el muchacho levantó su brazo y le mostró el digivice al monitor.

Una poderosa luz se encendió dentro de la pantalla y Yuuko sintió qué algo la arrastraba como un imán.

Presionó la mano de su hijo entre sus dedos un instante...

... Y al siguiente, al abrir los ojos, se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Hikari.

Su hija la enfocó con la cámara y presionó el botón para capturar la imagen.

— Estamos aquí. Esto es el digimundo, mamá. Y esta será la primera foto que saque, porque quiero captar tu primera impresión…

Hablaba con entusiasmo pero Yuuko la oía a medias en ese momento. Estaba absorta contemplando todo a su alrededor. Le hubiese gustado, incluso, tener más ojos de los que poseía.

Era maravilloso.

Sabía que había sido una exagerada al pensar en que habría plantas carnívoras y peligros al acecho pero no había podido evitarlo. Sus hijos habían sufrido también estando allí. Su hija había tenido pesadillas al regresar, acerca de un peligro, un tal Piedmon. Taichi se ponía pálido cuando lo mencionaba…

No sabría decir porque había esperado desolación. Una parte de ella lo había hecho.

En cambio, aquel sitio era… Simple y sencillamente, encantador.

Un lugar lleno de verdes árboles y césped húmedo, con gotas brillantes en contraste con el sol.

El cielo azul y algodones blancos flotando como nubes.

Aire puro y...

— ¡Hikari! — Grito alguien. Su hija sonrió ampliamente y se giró, buscando a la dueña de esa voz.

— ¡Taichi! — Una nueva voz y Yuuko vio a su hijo barrer el sitio con la mirada.

Un dinosaurio pequeño y amarillo corrió al encuentro con Taichi.

Yuuko se acordaba de él. Hacia cuatro años había estado en Odaiba... Incluso él año pasado había estado unos días en la casa.

A la gata blanca también la recordaba. Su hija la tenía en la casa, generalmente. Pero nunca la había visto en movimiento.

O tan feliz, mejor dicho. Se había subido a los brazos de su hija.

— ¿Han llegado los demás, Agumon? — Inquirió el mayor de los hermanos a su compañero digital, que enseguida negó con la cabeza.

— No. Son los primeros... — Replicó el aludido e Hikari rió.

— Parece qué rompimos él récord, hermano. — Se volvió hacia sus padres, para explicarles a qué se referían. Taichi reía entre dientes — Siempre somos de los últimos en llegar. Aunque Mimi y Daisuke...

Mimi. Sí, la niña de Estados Unidos y Daisuke, el niño que tenía los googles de Haruto.

— Por regla general, ellos nos ganan. — Informó Taichi.

Yuuko sonrió, contagiándose de la felicidad qué transmitían sus hijos.

Ahora no comprendía porque no había querido cruzar aquella primera puerta, ahora le parecía que valía perfectamente la pena.

— Tú padre siempre llegaba tarde a nuestras citas — Comentó. — De él, lo heredaron.

Taichi e Hikari miraron a Susumu, divertidos. El hombre, suspiró.

— Me declaro culpable — Aseguró, quedamente.

Agumon y Gatomon parecían estar contentos con su presencia allí. Sus expresiones eran, al menos satisfechas. Yuuko se preguntó si habían estado esperando ese día tanto como ella.

— ¡Vengan! — Pidió Taichi e hizo un gesto con la mano — Les presentare a los demás digimons… Son todos compañeros de nuestros amigos.

_Nuestros amigos…_

Había tantos detalles que la alegraban ese día.

Susumu y ella se tomaron de las manos y siguieron a sus hijos, oyéndolos platicar con sus compañeros animadamente, como si hubiesen olvidado su presencia momentáneamente.

Yuuko comprendió, a simple vista, qué tenían vínculos muy fuertes con ellos y qué esos seres habían hecho crecer a sus hijos más de lo que había pensado en un principio.

Se sitió, para su inicial sorpresa, un poco celosa cuando se encontró contemplándolos con atención.

¿Serían ellos sabedores de todos los secretos qué sus hijos tenían y ella desconocía? ¿Compartirían todo con…?

Sin embargo, la sensación se disipó rápidamente, recordando aquellas historias qué sus niños le habían narrado a lo largo de esos cuatro años.

Sabía qué eran censuradas, porque lo sabía —ninguna parecía demasiado peligrosa, en general— pero lo qué predominaba era la unión entre todos y no las ganas de luchar.

En cierto modo, la lucha en sí sólo significaba la búsqueda de un mundo mejor.

Y sí Agumon y Gatomon querían a sus hijos la mitad de lo qué ella los adoraba...

Tenía qué estar feliz.

Taichi e Hikari habían sido elegidos para vivir cosas qué nadie viviría. Y con ello, les habían otorgado responsabilidades.

No todo había sido gratis.

Ese mundo, el digimundo, los había hecho crecer.

Y cambiar, pero cambiar para mejor.

Sólo bastaba verlos hablar de ese lugar para notar cuanto lo amaban...

Sus palabras reflejaban cariño. Sus gestos y sonrisas eran de afecto.

Igual qué ahora, cuando eran rodeados de tantas criaturas qué para ella eran extrañas —algunas tiernas, otras graciosas y además muy raras— pero qué para sus hijos —y todos los demás niños— eran algo más.

_Compañeros del alma_, se le vino a la mente.

Quizás ella nunca llegase a comprenderlo del todo.

Tenía claro qué eso era lo más probable...

Pero, sin importar ese detalle, estaba segura de una cosa: ese lugar, el digimundo y esos seres, qué sí estaba en lo correcto se llamaban digimons, habían convertido a sus hijos, _no, a todos los niños elegidos para vivir esa aventura…_ en lo qué eran ahora.

_Una promesa de un maravilloso futuro_.

Y ella, qué sabía cuanto habían cambiado esos dos preciosos niños a los qué había dado a luz y qué había visto crecer, no podía evitar sentirse feliz de aquel inevitable encuentro ocurrido hacia más de tres años.

No podía evitar sentirse orgullosa de ellos... Y, tampoco, podía evitar estar agradecida.

Después de todo, muchos dicen qué lo qué sucede... Sucede por alguna razón.

— ¡Mamá! — Hikari, en la lejanía, agitaba uno de los brazos, llamándole la atención. Yuuko reparo en qué se había quedado atrás e incluso Susumu se había adelantado hacia el punto exacto donde estaban sus hijos. — ¡Ven!

Divertida, sonrió.

Empezaba a comprender, después de tanto tiempo y haciendo pisado ese sitio durantes apenas unos minutos porque sus hijos se referían a ese sitio, simplemente, como... Su digimundo.

Aquel lugar... Ese sitio era en sí mismo un lugar mágico.

— ¡Mamá! — La voz, esta vez, era de su primogénito.

Intentando controlar la emoción de su voz, puso las manos en jarra — ¡Ahí voy! ¡No seas impaciente Taichi!

Oyó carcajadas y se sintió satisfecha.

Amparada por la luz del sol qué iluminaba todo y más allá, Yuuko Yagami avanzó hacia sus hijos, dispuesta a compartir con ellos un poco más de la aventura...

.

* * *

N/A: Hola!

Desperté con está historia —o la idea, mejor dicho— dando vueltas en mi cabeza, surgida de algún lugar desconocido de mi mente y no estuve satisfecha hasta qué la concluí. El título fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, y no tiene mucho sentido. Siempre tengo problemas para elegir los títulos ¬¬

Admito qué tengo una fuerte debilidad por los hermanos Yagami... Lo había dicho, no? XD

.

.

Saludos ^^


	2. II: Familia Izumi

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Testigos**

~ **Compartir el ansia del saber** ~

.

_La sabiduría suprema es tener sueños bastante grandes para no perderlos de vista mientras se persiguen._

~William Faulkner~

.

Yoshie se asomó al cuarto de su hijo, sin entrar en el dormitorio y lo vio sentado frente a la pantalla de la computadora.

No se sorprendió, en lo absoluto, porque era un panorama especialmente conocido.

Era realmente usual porque a Koushiro le encantaba sumergirse en ese universo digital qué abría las puertas al saber. Su hijo siempre había sido una mente curiosa y no podía culparlo realmente.

Su padre biológico, de quien había heredado más que el color de cabello, había sido igual. No por nada lo consideraban un genio.

De hecho, aún conservaba muchos recuerdos de él, esperando por dárselos a Koushiro cuando los quisiera. Porque ella podía apreciar aquellos detalles presentes en él, y quizás, el también comprendiese un poco más sí…

Había intentado tocar el tema una vez pero había comprendido qué era demasiado pronto para él.

Su hijo, porque pese a qué su sangre no dijese eso, Koushiro era su hijo en todos los sentidos qué poseía esa palabra.

Ella lo entendía así, siempre lo iba a entender así y siempre sería así.

Por eso no importaba que él quisiese saber de sus padres biológicos, por eso no importaba que él quisiese saber sobre el pequeño hijo difunto de la pareja. (Como cada vez que pensaba en ese bebé, _su bebé_, los escarpines azules acudían a su memoria, y las lágrimas a sus ojos)

Sin embargo, estaba en paz. Sabía que nunca olvidaría a su hijo, y aquel espacio no iba a llenarse nunca. Pero ¿Quién dijo que en un corazón solo hay espacio para un solo amor de esa magnitud?

Cuando Koushiro lo comprendiese y aceptase que ese corazón enorme que ocultaba podría amar a sus padres biológicos tanto como los amaba a ellos, entonces, dejaría de sentirse tan mal consigo mismo.

Desde qué había llegado a su vida, su Kou había sido una luz en la oscuridad. Porque ese niño pequeño, apenas habiendo conocido la vida, la había hallado, estando ella sumergida en lo profundo de la oscuridad, de la tristeza y le había dado fuerzas para continuar. No solo por ella y Masami, también por ese niño precioso que había tenido la desgracia de perder a las dos personas que más lo adoraban.

Ella había aceptado su rol de madre desde aquella vez en la que lo depositaron en sus brazos, tan pequeño, tan frágil... Y con aquellos ávidos ojos quemados que la miraban con curiosidad.

Y ahora ese bebé tan dulce, tan pequeño, tenía ya catorce años.

Un sonido constante la sacó de su ensoñación.

La presión de los dedos contra las teclas era el ruido que preponderaba en la habitación, pulcramente ordenada.

Yoshie negó con la cabeza, divertida, cuando vio que Koushiro mantenía todo en un orden casi perfecto, porque esa era la forma en la que él planificaba todo: incluso en los detalles, todo debía ser perfecto.

Esa era otra de las cosas que le provocaban una sonrisa. Según tenía entendido, su madre era igual. Perfeccionista.

Lo único que podía ver era su espalda, pero estaba casi segura que él no la había sentido llegar, ni la había oído golpear la puerta.

Koushiro estaba abstraído, sumergido en otro mundo.

Se acercó lentamente, sabiendo que si lo llamaba, no la escucharía.

Le tocó el hombro, débilmente y lo vio dar un respingo, totalmente asustado. Los ojos azabache que adoraba se fijaron en ella, y se mostraron apenados en cuanto la reconocieron.

— No te oí venir — Musitó él. Yoshie sonrió. _Claro que no_, pensó. — ¿Sucede algo? Ya casi termino de instalarlo… ¿Acaso has cambiado de opinión?

Quiso sonreír por aquellas palabras ansiosas que brotaban de los labios de su hijo. Se veía tan nervioso como cada vez que hacia una pregunta que consideraba demasiado invasiva. Sin embargo, podía leer la ansiedad en esos ojos mucho más claramente que en las palabras.

— No — Susurró, negando calmadamente, con una sonrisa amplia — pero no has salido de tu habitación y quería saber si necesitabas algo. Te traje bocadillos.

Koushiro se mostró aliviado y, al mismo tiempo, divertido.

Yoshie creía que iba a decir algo pero, como siempre, su hijo no dijo nada. A veces le costaba ver más allá de lo que él le permitía. Sabía exactamente porqué no había salido del dormitorio y, sin embargo, quería oír los motivos de su boca.

— No necesito nada. Gracias, mamá.

Yoshie sonrió y le acarició el cabello pelirrojo, una de las características más sobresalientes de Koushiro.

El cabello pelirrojo, ardiente como fuego, idéntico al del autor de sus días. Le alegraba saber que había mucho de su padre en él… Aunque a, la vez, se alegraba mucho saber que ella había ayudado a construir al jovencito que ahora tenía ante sí, porque estaba muy orgullosa de lo que era.

Sí, ella y Masami habían recibido un tesoro. Con ese niño habían aprendido a superarse, a sobreponerse, a mirar para el frente.

Y aunque no podía decir que las cosas habían sucedido en forma justa, tenía que reconocer que no podía imaginar nada mejor que la familia que tenía ella.

Masami y Koushiro eran lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

— Tu padre aun no ha llegado con los víveres, en cuanto regrese, iremos contigo.

Él se volvió hacia ella y Yoshie se sintió maravillada al ver la sonrisa emocionada que mostraba su rostro pálido. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente, como cada vez que se encontraba ante un nuevo descubrimiento, ante una nueva fuente de información, ante algún artículo interesante, ante cualquier cosa desconocida.

— Me alegro que quieran venir conmigo.

Había sido tan correcto, siempre. Esforzándose constantemente para ser el hijo perfecto, siendo un niño encantador como ninguno, pero a veces tan misterioso como aquellas cosas que le interesaban y que a ella le parecían desconocidas.

— Por supuesto. Quiero conocer el hogar del señor Tento… — Comentó ella, sin dejar atrás la sonrisa.

Koushiro se tocó la nuca y rió, levemente — Creo que el digimundo te encantará. Es fascinante, ya verás, mamá. Allí hay muchas cosas parecidas a este mundo pero en realidad todo está compuesto de datos. Los datos toman forma material y… ¿Estoy hablando como si diera una lección, no? — Quiso saber, ante la expresión desconcertada de ella.

Yoshie le acarició el rostro, dulcemente — Hablas como dando clase, cariño, pero eso lo haces cuando algo te emociona muchísimo. Podrías ser un profesor muy bueno…

Aunque se iría por el mundo, divagando y, quizás, solo él comprendiese hasta donde llegaban los límites de su imaginación y su lógica. Pero su padre había sido profesor, también. Tenía aptitudes para serlo, aunque jamás lo sería.

Apreció el rojo de las mejillas de su hijo y entonces, lo comparó con el de su cabello. No podía creer que siguiera sintiendo vergüenza cuando ella le decía algo así pero aquella timidez tan suya la hacia sonreír con inmensa ternura.

— A Tentomon también le ha gustado la idea. Ha estado esperando ansioso este día desde que pensamos en ella. Quería que estuviesen en ese mundo donde aprendió tantas cosas de si… los humanos.

Yoshie sonrió, sabiendo que no hablaban en realidad de su compañero digital — Pues me alegro mucho que Tentomon estuviese tan ilusionado, él me pareció siempre encantador pese a que no llegué a conocerlo mucho.

— Se lo diré, seguramente estará agradecido. Los quiere mucho… pese a que no los conoce muy bien.

— Bueno, pero como debe saber como te queremos a ti, nos tiene aprecio. Debo prepararle algo ¿no te parece?

— Siempre has hecho mucho por mi… — Soltó Koushiro y Yoshie vio que el rojo escarlata se expandía por todo su rostro — Mamá.

Esta vez, no pudo controlar aquellas lágrimas que desbordaron de sus ojos. Una a una. Sin embargo, intentó no romper en llanto y abrazar a Koushiro, porque sabía que él tenía que seguir hablando.

— Te equivocas, Kou — Dijo ella, con dulzura. — Tu eres el que ha hecho tanto por mi, y ni siquiera lo has notado en todo este tiempo.

— ¿Qué? — Ante la expresión de desconcierto de su hijo, Yoshie se inclinó hacia él, levemente.

— Cuando llegaste a mi vida, sentía que nada podía ir peor. Había perdido a mi bebé y la posibilidad de dar a luz… Pero entonces llegaste iluminando todo con esa risita nerviosa. Recuerdo que tus parientes eran muy ancianos. Tus padres, ambos, eran hijo únicos… Ellos habían planeado darte muchos hermanos, para que no estuvieses solo mientras crecías… — El pelirrojo abrió los ojos al máximo ante esa revelación — Yo no te había conocido cuando naciste. Solo había convivido con tu madre estando ella embarazada pero siempre fue tan dulce y cariñosa. Ella logró que tu padre dejase aparte un poco la ciencia…

— Mamá…

— Déjame terminar, por favor — Necesitaba decírselo, necesitaba hacerle empezar a entender. Él no le tenía que agradecer nada por amarlo, ¿Qué clase de amor sería ese, si tuviera que agradecer por él? El amor, con amor se paga — Mi pequeño había fallecido, y yo había perdido todas mis esperanzas de tener hijos propios. Con Masami pensábamos en adoptar, porque ambos soñábamos con tener niños corriendo y haciendo ruido… Entonces, una tarde, tocaron la puerta. Masami estaba trabajando e iba a llegar tarde. Nosotros nos sorprendimos mucho al saber del accidente de tus padres y me sorprendí aun más cuando me pidieron que cuidase de ti. Cuando te pusieron en mis brazos — Por instinto, Yoshie se abrazó así misma, recordando aquella escena lejana — supe exactamente que tu tenías que estar conmigo. Con Masami. Con nosotros. Que formaríamos una familia… Juntos.

Esta vez, la voz de su hijo pareció quebrarse — Mamá, yo…

— Eras como una respuesta a mis deseos, ¿Sabes? Una respuesta caída del cielo. Una promesa de que, pese a todo lo que habíamos perdido Masami y yo, la vida podía volver a ser buena de nuevo. La promesa de que el futuro podía ser mejor, que podríamos sonreír pese a todo… Para los tres, porque tú también habías perdido…

Se sorprendió cuando sintió que Koushiro la abrazaba, repentinamente, aferrándose a ella, sin decir nada. Ya la había abrazado así antes, en algunas ocasiones, pero la única que recordaba con claridad era la de aquella vez en la que les había confesado que sabía la verdad, que sabía que no era su hijo biológico.

Lo envolvió con los brazos, esperando que por fin, su hijo se desahogase con ella, diciéndole lo que, en verdad, le dolía. Lo que en verdad quería saber. Lo que, en verdad, le interesaba. Le acarició el cabello, suavemente, mientras sentía que se aferraba aun más fuerte, como si temiese que ella fuese a desaparecer en cualquier instante. Lo sintió sollozar ligeramente, contra su pecho y se sorprendió cuando sintió los brazos de Masami rodeando los suyos.

Buscó la mirada de su esposo al instante, y lo encontró sonriéndole ligeramente. Los anteojos casi se le caían, pero aun así, reclinó ligeramente la cabeza en su dirección.

— Papá… — Susurró Koushiro, pareciendo notar que su padre también los acompañaba.

— Chist. — Musitó el hombre, y le tocó la espalda a su hijo, reconfortante ante la escena — No digas nada.

Masami había llegado a casa hacia unos cuantos minutos, pero había procurado mantenerse en silencio desde que se había asomado en la habitación de su hijo. A decir verdad, él había esperado pacientemente porque sabía que esa plática era algo que Yoshie y Koushiro necesitaban. Él y su esposa habían comprendido que en esos cuatro años transcurridos desde que su hijo se enteró que había sucedido, necesitaba tiempo para más. Pero su esposa sospechaba que ese tiempo había llegado a su límite y que el pelirrojo necesitaba hablar con ellos.

Por eso había permanecido al margen mientras los había escuchado conversa

Koushiro levantó el rostro y los miró, a ambos, intentando no derramar más lágrimas. Sus ojos azabaches, cristalizados y llenos de sentimientos que, estaba seguro, estaba intentando controlar, le atravesaron el cuerpo.

— Ustedes también — Susurró. — Ustedes también son la promesa que la vida puede ser muy buena. No quiero que dejen de ser mis padres…

— Ya te lo dijimos una vez, cariño — Le recordó la mujer. — Seguiremos estando como siempre. Somos tus padres, pero recuerda, que en el cielo, también tienes otros padres que te adoraron, que te amaron y que ahora velan por ti. Sería lindo que los llevases también a ese mundo, para que el señor Tento los conozca.

Koushiro asintió, quedamente. Aun estaba luchando para serenarse, para mantenerse calmo — Lo haré. Pero… No hoy, yo…

Masami le revolvió el cabello y Yoshie le acarició la cara — Cuando tú estés listo, hijo mío. Lo único que queremos es que comprendas que no está mal que nos quieras como tus padres, porque nosotros te amamos como un hijo.

— Y tengo un hermano… También — Musitó el pelirrojo y vio que su madre soltaba un par de lágrimas — ¿Y cual era su nombre?

— Satoru — Susurró Masami, apenas logrando esbozar una sonrisa. Koushiro miró fijamente a sus padres, ahora que ambos lo miraban con ternura y una sonrisa. Se encontró extrañado al saber, que, en realidad, no estaba arrepentido de hablar de ello.

No necesitó preguntar los nombres de sus padres. Sabía como eran. Sabía también que aspecto tenían. Los había visto por primera vez en fotografías cuando tenía diez años, y aunque los había reconocido, se había negado a si mismo.

Pero sí, sabía como eran.

Incluso había ido a visitar sus tumbas, al regresar del digimundo, pero en aquella ocasión no había querido leer las lápidas. De hecho, las había contemplado lo más alejado posible y con las lágrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas.

Sí, había aprendido sus nombres.

_Yukiko _y_ Kouhei_.

La computadora emitió, entonces, un sonido inesperado. Los Izumi se sobresaltaron debido al inesperado silbido, señal de que el programa había sido instalado.

Koushiro se los había instalado a sus compañeros antes que nada, pero a él se lo había dejado para lo último.

— Le envié un mensaje a Taichi — Les explicó a sus padres — Dijo que pasarían por aquí… Pero ya lo conocen, es un olvidadizo y… seguro tendré que llamarlo a su casa para…

— ¡Escuche eso! — Regañó una voz, a sus espaldas.

Koushiro se giró, sin soltarse del abrazo de su padre y vio que la puerta al digimundo se había abierto en su computadora y que, además, los rostros de la familia Yagami aparecían en el monitor.

Taichi e Hikari, ambos, estaban en la pantalla.

Tentomon, Agumon, Gatomon y los señores Yagami también estaban en ese mismo sitio.

Koushiro se adelantó hacia la computadora, para asegurarse de que no estaba teniendo una alucinación cuando dos cuerpos se transportaron de un mundo a otro.

Lo siguiente que supo era que los hermanos Yagami estaban ahora sobre su cuerpo, aplastándolo. ¿Era, acaso, necesario que SIEMPRE sucediera eso? Vio las expresiones de sus padres —desconcertadas— y se encontró así mismo resoplando, cuando los dos Yagami reaccionaron sobre que la superficie que los había recibido no era ninguna alfombra.

Taichi se puso de pie al instante — Eso nos pasa por acercarnos demasiado a la computadora… ¡Hola señores Izumi!

Yoshie negó con la cabeza mientras la pequeña Yagami repetía el saludo y Koushiro se levantaba del suelo, acomodándose la ropa.

— Hola Taichi, hola Hikari — Saludó la mujer.

Se podría decir que ese par de niños era una figura repetida en la vida de Koushiro y, por ende, en la suya. Taichi era uno de los mejores amigos de su hijo, de hecho, pese a lo diferentes que eran y, además, una de las principales razones de que a Koushiro le costase sumirse por completo en los ordenadores.

Las palabras del pelirrojo habían sido, en una ocasión no tan lejana: _¿Trabajar, con Taichi aquí, estando él aburrido? Mamá, no quiero desatar ninguna guerra nuclear._

Por eso estaba agradecida con el castaño.

La pequeña Hikari siempre había sido una niña adorable así que no podía negar que sabía conquistar a quienes la rodeaban, si eso deseaba.

— Iré de regreso — Musitó ella, mientras se ponía nuevamente frente a la pantalla. — A mamá no le gustará que la hayamos dejado.

Su hermano asintió — Te seguiremos. Bueno, señor Izumi, usted vendrá conmigo…

La luz azul, resplandeciente, emergió del monitor, cubriendo a Hikari.

Masami parpadeó, confuso, cuando la habitación dejó de ser iluminada y la niña ya no estaba— ¿Nos meteremos en la computadora? — Por algún motivo, había pensado que irían a Higarigoka o a Mikami Canyon. Se encontró mirando a Taichi y luego al computador.

Taichi esbozó una sonrisa de confianza. Koushiro sonrió, porque si había alguien que podía convencer a las personas de algo, ese alguien era Taichi — Claro que sí, usted solo tiene que sujetarse de mí. No tiene de que preocuparse, Kou se ha encargado de solucionar cualquier inconveniente antes de que se presentase. Además, lo hemos hecho muchas veces. Es muy seguro. Y funciona de ambos lados.

Ante las palabras de su amigo, el pelirrojo se sintió avergonzado.

No tanto por lo dicho, sino porque no sabía desde que momento Taichi había estado en la computadora. Creía que no había sido mucho pero…

Su padre sujetó el brazo del castaño, que se posicionó frente a la pantalla. Al instante, una luz iluminó toda la habitación intensamente y las siluetas se difuminaron hasta desaparecer.

Yoshie soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y se volvió hacia su hijo, que la tomó de la mano — ¿Duele? — Preguntó, y se sintió como una niña al acabar la frase.

— En absoluto — Susurró el pelirrojo, mientras daba un paso al frente, acercándose al ordenador — Es una gran sensación. Vamos, ¿no tienes curiosidad por saber donde está ahora, papá?

Claro que sí.

Durante muchas ocasiones, desde que ese viaje había sido planteado, para ser exactos, ella había sentido curiosidad. Sin embargo, sus sentimientos habían sido un tanto contradictorios en ese asunto. Preponderaban las ansias y la curiosidad, pero también estaba el miedo. No obstante, ella confiaba. Y estaba segura que aquel mundo que su hijo tanto adoraba, debía ser maravilloso.

Presionó la mano de Koushiro y asintió, recuperando la sonrisa — Claro que sí. Pero, espera que... Olvidaba los bocadillos que preparé. Oh, tu padre dejó las cosas tiradas…

Yoshie negó con el rostro y sujetó las cosas que había preparado para llevar al picnic planeado para ese primero de agosto, y tomó nuevamente la mano de su hijo. Koushiro había recuperado la sonrisa y el entusiasmo, aunque sus ojos se notaban aun brillantes.

Extendió su brazo frente a la computadora…

… Entonces, también le sucedió a ella. La luz hizo acto de presencia al segundo, y la envolvió.

Una sensación cálida la abordó y, enseguida, sintió un tirón ligero —nada molesto— pero llamativo que jalaba de su cuerpo.

Al instante siguiente, volvió a ver el rostro de Masami.

Su esposo sonreía, ampliamente, y miraba todo a su alrededor. Yoshie quería tener muchos pares de ojos para ver más allá de aquella verde pradera que se extendía frente a sus ojos. La brisa le meció los cabellos y se vio obligada a soltar la mano de su hijo cuando el señor Tento voló hacia él, para recibirlo como correspondía.

Sorprendida, notó que los hermanos Yagami también seguían allí. Y, en cuanto los miró, un flash le iluminó la cara.

— Eso es porque estoy retratando su primera impresión de este mundo — Explicó la pequeña castaña y soltó una risita — Usted se ve mucho menos sorprendida que su esposo…

Yoshie le respondió, sonriendo — Masami siempre ha sido más impresionable que yo.

— Mi papá casi se ha desmayado — Musitó la castaña, para diversión de su hermano y sus digimons (ellos habían presenciado la escena). Susumu Yagami se ruborizó, y su esposa le dirigió una mirada divertida, antes de saludar a los Izumi.

— Taichi e Hikari nos dijeron que íbamos a dar una vuelta por el mundo y nos encontramos dirigiéndonos a su casa.

— Es por el detalle de los D3 — Explicó el pelirrojo, habiendo acabado de saludar a Tentomon, que ahora volaba a su lado — Mamá, papá. — Señaló al dinosaurio color amarillo y la gata blanca — ¿Los recuerdan, verdad?

Masami asintió — Agumon y Gatomon — Koushiro les había enseñado fotos y algo llamado digimon analizador para que se aprendiesen los nombres.

Su hijo aprobó, con un asentimiento — ¿Los demás no han llegado?

Taichi negó con el rostro — Daisuke me dijo que él y su hermana estaban esperando a su madre…

— Takeru estaba esperando que llegasen su padre y Yamato a casa de su madre. Se retrasaron por un problema en la cadena… Mimi… ¿Qué iba a suceder con Mimi? — La pequeña se volvió hacia su hermano, confundida.

— Mimi va a entrar por la puerta que utiliza siempre…

— Sí… — Koushiro se mostró pensativo. Con el pulgar y el índice aprisionó su mentón. — Debería haber ideado una manera que solo uno de nosotros pudiese llevar a dos.

— Kou — Taichi le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros al pelirrojo — Este programa que has utilizado es genial, y funciona muy bien. Deja de buscar problemas. Estamos aquí ¿no? No pienses en eso. Mejor dividámonos… Hikari, puedes ir a buscar a Takeru. Seguramente la familia de Sora también irá hacia allí. Yo iré a casa de Jou, creo que allí necesitan un brazo extra. No, espera. — La detuvo, luego de pensarlo mejor — Creo que no habrá problemas en casa de Takeru, porque él tiene un D3, podrán volver a salir y entrar. Ni quizás Jou necesite nuestra ayuda. Shin también puede hacerlo…

Ahora que Shin había sido seleccionado como un nuevo elegido —tenía un D3 de color azul marino— no tendrían problemas para abrir la puerta. El detalle era que los Kido eran cinco.

— Podemos ir a ver a Iori — Determinó Taichi, antes de que Izumi dijese algo más acerca de lo defectuoso que era su programa — Tiene a su madre y a su abuelo.

— No pensé en el inconveniente de que nuestros digivices… — Logró decir Koushiro.

— Tranquilízate. — Repitió Yagami, con ligero deje de exasperación que Yoshie encontró muy divertido. — No es nada grave.

Yuuko Yagami sonrió, también y ambas mujeres compartieron una mirada de alegre complicidad.

— Mi hermano tiene razón. No es problema de las puertas ni del programa, es que somos muchos.

Taichi asintió — Pero vamos de todas formas — Se encogió de hombros — No perderemos el tiempo.

Masami sujetó la mano de Yoshie y la pareja se rezagó cuando los tres jóvenes comenzaron a caminar.

Se quedaron observándolos, igual que el matrimonio Yagami, que estaba casi silencioso.

Taichi caminaba con las manos en la nuca, seguido por Agumon. Sus risas se escuchaban, pese a que estaban ganando distancia. La pequeña Hikari —y su Gatomon— avanzaban presurosas unos pasos más adelante, para tomar fotografías y Koushiro, conversando con el señor Tento, iba a la par que el castaño.

Unos cuantos digimons se les unieron poco a poco. Yoshie, que había memorizado sus nombres los reconoció: Gabumon, Biyomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Veemon, Wormmon, Patamon, Hawkmon y Armadillomon. Todos compañeros de los amigos de su hijo, a los cuales estaban buscando.

— Son muy buenos amigos — Comentó Yuuko, sonriéndole a Yoshie Izumi.

— Sí, lo son. Me ha encantado la idea que han tenido. Kou estaba muy ilusionado con ella…

Yuuko asintió, en acuerdo — Es muy diferente a lo ocurrido hace cuatro años. ¿No crees?

Masami y Susumu compartieron un asentimiento, incluso, mientras la señora Izumi hacia un mohín — Tenía miedo que Kou se decepcionara de mi si les decía cuanto miedo tenía de cruzar la puerta.

Yuuko amplió su sonrisa — Mi hijo infundió valor en mi. Estoy segura de que Kou hizo lo mismo por ti.

No exactamente, aunque podría decirse que sí. Su hijo simplemente le había enseñado a compartir el ansia del saber.

Rió, sin poder explicar exactamente la razón.

— ¡No se queden allí! — Escuchó que gritaba Koushiro. Al fin, estaba percatándose de que sus familias se habían quedado atrás.

— ¡Apresúrense! — Gritó Taichi, volviéndose hacia sus padres. Los señores Yagami se sonrieron, divertidos ante la impaciencia de su hijo y comenzaron a caminar. Los Izumi tardaron apenas un poco más de tiempo, en seguir sus pasos.

.

Taichi negó con la cabeza, y miró a su hermana — Mejor ve con ellos, Hikari. Se perderán…

— Es la primera vez que vienen, deja que sean curiosos, hermano.

— Sí, pero recuerda que aquí no todos los digimons son amigables — Hikari miró hacia todos lados, repentinamente, recordando algunos digimons hostiles. Se mostró cauta y asintió a su hermano. Taichi miró a Gabumon y Veemon, que eran los más próximos a él — ¿Podrían vigilarlos de cerca?

— Por supuesto, Taichi — Dijo el compañero de Yamato.

— Nos encargamos de que no se pierdan. — Afirmó Veemon, ferviente. — Y también de cuidarlos

Koushiro se encontró así mismo sonriendo ante las prevenciones de Taichi. Estaba seguro que, cuatro años antes, nada de eso hubiese sucedido.

— A veces me parece que es un sueño, pero maduraste y aprendiste muchas cosas — Comentó, para indignación —fingida— de uno de sus mejores amigos.

— Lo que sucede es que me subestiman — Murmuró el castaño, mirando hacia atrás, ligeramente — Pero además no quiero que les suceda nada a ellos.

Kou miró de soslayo a sus padres.

Con la excusa de tomarles una foto, Hikari había logrado que ambos matrimonios se detuviesen en medio del sendero.

— Ninguno de nosotros, Taichi. Yo no quiero perder a nadie más — Dijo, inconcientemente. Toda la plática que había tenido con sus padres lo golpeó abruptamente y se encontró sintiéndose ansioso, de forma repentina y fugaz.

Los ojos chocolate de su amigo lo contemplaron, aturdidos un instante. Luego, curiosos. Koushiro se ruborizó. Había pensado en voz alta, algo que casi nunca solía suceder.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Inquirió el antiguo portador del valor, perspicaz.

Y, entonces... Koushiro Izumi sintió pánico.

Sí, sintió un ligero deje de terror que lo mantuvo inmóvil, mirando fijamente a Taichi, como si no lo hubiese visto nunca.

Era su mejor amigo, porque sí, lo era. Sí había ido al digimundo por primera vez, era a causa de Taichi. Él le había dicho que debía ir al campamento, y le había prometido que se divertirían. Sí, había sido gracias al castaño porque él no solía hacer ese tipo de cosas… Y aquel año, por algún motivo extraño, se había sentido a empujado a asistir.

Sin embargo...

Taichi leyó la vacilación en cada uno de los rasgos del pelirrojo y le apoyó una mano en el hombro. Al ver que Koushiro seguía contemplándolo realmente nervioso y asustado, lo sacudió.

— Oye, no te preocupes. No es necesario que digas nada — Dijo, al instante. — Apresúrate, no queda lejos la entrada que iba a utilizar para venir al digimundo…

Taichi lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa, pero Koushiro se sintió sorprendido al notar que tenía ganas de hablar nuevamente del tema. Y con Taichi. Eso era algo que no sucedía muy a menudo.

No obstante, miró a su alrededor. Y, probablemente, no fuera el lugar ni el tiempo.

—... Iori. ¿Me estás escuchando?

Con esfuerzo, asintió — Te diré luego. — Prometió, finalizando el tema. Hubo una pausa — Ahora vayamos por Iori… ¿Qué iba a hacer Ken? — Quiso saber, recordando que el joven Ichijouji no vivía en la misma zona que ellos.

El castaño detuvo su andar. — Teóricamente… — Taichi intentó recordar que había dicho Daisuke, pero falló. Se rascó la nuca, avergonzado — No lo sé.

Todos a su alrededor, casi caen al suelo —como si estuviesen en un anime— por aquella actitud tan propia del castaño.

Koushiro negó con la cabeza, al instante, aunque se veía divertido — Pese a todo, nunca cambias.

Taichi se mostró avergonzado, nuevamente — Ya.

Koushiro sacó el D-Terminal y envió un mensaje rápido a Ken, mientras sus ojos buscaron las figuras de sus padres.

Yoshie y Masami se estaban acercando a su posición. Platicaban con los señores Yagami y con Hikari pero, por supuesto, no podía oír de qué conversaban. Estaba seguro que la hermana de Taichi estaba intentando que todos se relajasen.

Era obvio, al menos para él, que el digimundo representaba para sus padres algo muy importante. Porque el digimundo no solo los había marcado a ellos, también, de uno modo u otro, a sus familias.

No obstante, no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, como si recién hubiese comprendido que sus padres _estaban_ en el digimundo. Después de meses de planear, de imaginar, finalmente había sucedido.

Compartió una mirada con Tentomon, y amplió su sonrisa — Esto recién comienza…

Ya tenía las ansias de compartir con sus padres un poco más de su aventura.

.

* * *

N/A: Bueno. Los Izumi. Estoy aprovechando mis últimos días de vacaciones porque se termina el verano y con ello empieza nuevamente la Universidad. U.u

No esperaba que la inspiración respecto a esta idea regresara tan pronto, pero aquí está el segundo capítulo, donde vemos un poco más de la familia de Koushiro :D Y ahora me doy cuenta de cuantos elegidos son! Doce, sin sumar a sus familias, ni nada más… Así que esa va a ser el número base de capítulos, aunque me parece que habrá unos cuantos más n.n

Los nombres de los padres de Koushiro tienen importancia para el futuro (?

Quizás se den cuenta porque su hija se llama Yuko (ese es el nombre que elegí para ella en mis fics). O quizás no, y no tiene sentido para nadie más que para mí, que lo supongo.

Y, aunque pienso que Taichi y Yamato son mejores amigos (siempre los retrato así), creo que también los veo a ambos muy cercanos al pelirrojo, especialmente el primero. Koushiro me parece que es uno de los personajes que más confianza le tiene a Taichi (pese a todos los puñetazos —y otras tantas cosas— del temperamental lider en Adventure, Kou siempre siguió allí, al pie del cañón xD) así que creo que también los considero mejores amigos a ellos. Un trío, podría decir. Jaja

Bueno, dando fin a las aclaraciones nada importantes y sin nada más que decir…

Hasta la próxima!

.

.

Saludos ^^


	3. III: Familia Takenouchi

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella_

* * *

**Testigos**

~ **Aquel cariño inmenso** ~

_._

_No existe el amor, sino las pruebas de amor, y la prueba de amor a aquel que amamos es dejarlo vivir libremente._

~ Anónimo ~

.

No podía negar su entusiasmo porque se reflejaba en cada una de sus facciones.

Y es que, a riesgo de sonar demasiado emocionada, llevaba meses esperando ese día.

A decir verdad, desde que había nacido la idea el primero de enero de ese mismo año —tras vencer a MaloMyotismon definitivamente y después de que regresaron al mundo real tras el sacrificio de Oikawa— cuando todos quedaron satisfechos y comprobaron que el digimundo estaba dispuesto a abrir sus puertas…

De forma definitiva.

Sí, Gennai había dado la noticia y estallaron en sorprendida euforia en aquel momento.

Era cierto que el cambio apenas y comenzaba a notarse. Pero allí estaba.

Ellos, los elegidos de 1999, eran quienes más lo disfrutaban. Era un contraste enorme a lo que ellos habían tenido que pasar años atrás (despedirse dos veces de sus digimons habría sido tristisimo)

Pese a que los D3 eran necesarios para abrir las puertas, ellos estaban igual de contentos que los demás. Tal vez más que Daisuke, Iori, Ken y Miyako. Ellos habían estado acostumbrados a entrar en el mundo digital cada vez que quieran.

Gennai les había dado la posibilidad de actualizar, solo a ellos (los mayores), sus dispositivos digitales.

Aunque era una idea tentadora… Habían decidido, casi al unísono, que no lo harían.

Eran perfectos de la manera que estaban.

O quizás no, peor la nostalgia de su primera aventura no les permitía alterar los digivices.

Koushiro estaba intentando mejorarlos sin cambiar la apariencia.

De hecho, el portador del conocimiento (¿el antiguo portador del conocimiento?) se había estado dividiendo en dos trabajos (además de la escuela secundaria, y eso había que resaltarlo) Por un lado, en la actualización de los digivices…

Por el otro…

Había instalado un programa de su propia creación —Sora nunca podía comprender a que velocidad trabajaba la mente de su amigo de cabello rojo— en los ordenadores de todos y cada uno, para que pudiesen leer información de personas que jamás habían viajado antes al digimundo utilizando solo la base dada de los digivice.

En resumen, en un proceso que ella había entendido a medias —nunca había sido muy buena en eso de descomprimir células y conformar datos al cruzar la puerta virtual— su amigo había logrado que ellos pudiesen atravesar la puerta al digimundo llevando a alguien más consigo.

Por el momento, solo lo hacían con una persona porque Kou decía que se trataba de algo experimental. Pero, obviamente, lo habían probado antes de ese primero de agosto, para no correr ningún riesgo.

Esperaban que, con el tiempo, pudiesen transportar a varias personas de una vez.

Aun estaban ideando maneras de transporte para el mundo digital. Koushiro hablaba de algo llamado Trailmon. Un tipo de digimon que parecía poseer la capacidad de interconectar mundo real y mundo digital.

No obstante, la idea de que los humanos —que aun no tuviesen compañeros— viajasen a ese mundo era apenas contemplada.

Los científicos más importantes estaban comenzando a buscar datos, información y demás. Las teorías eran múltiples y los elegidos habían decidido que aun no era tiempo de abrirle las puertas a todo el mundo indiscriminadamente.

El padre de Sora y la madre de Takeru representaban a los niños elegidos —a ellos— en los noticieros, programas periodísticos y demás. Se podría decir que Natsuko y Haruhiko mantenían un rol fundamental para hacer que la sociedad conociera a los digimons.

El camino no iba a ser nada fácil…

Pero… Sora se encontró meditando, el primero de agosto no era un día para pensar en ello.

Era un día aparte, como un paréntesis entre la vida y la rutina, las aventuras y la acción.

_Era su día_.

Aquella batalla contra Diaboromon, cinco meses atrás, había sido un cierre —temporario, al menos— para las aventuras que habían tenido en el último año.

Si bien en el año 1999 habían vivido hechos similares, Sora no podía dejar de comparar los sucesos entre ambas vivencias. No podía dejar de pensar que la generación de 2002 no era similar a la suya pero, y como Hikari Yagami había dicho el año anterior, tenía que dejar de pensar como una mujer adulta.

Después de todo, era solo tres años más grande que ellos.

Lo cierto, sin embargo es que habían afrontado, todos juntos, miles de cosas que jamás imaginó tener que cruzarse en su camino.

A decir verdad, había sido gracias a todos sus amigos, que ella había aprendido a conocerse así misma, a superarse, a mejorar.

Recordaba que, la primera vez que había ido al digimundo, su conflicto radicaba en dudar del amor de su madre y, quizás, de su padre. Aquel temor, aquel temor a no ser la hija que Toshiko deseaba, a no ser su niña perfecta la había hecho aborrecer todo lo que su madre quería.

Hasta los once años, se había negado a usar falda. Eso era un hecho indiscutido.

Ese recuerdo era algo que no olvidaría nunca, porque cierta jovencita —pese a vivir del otro lado del mundo— se lo recordaba muy a menudo.

Mimi se horrorizaba de recordar aquella vez cuando Sora se lo había confesado.

(¿_Nunca_? ¿En años, jamás habías usado vestido? Y cada vez que lo tenías en las fotos de la niñez… ¿¡_LLORABAS_!?)

Sora suspiró y dejó el cepillo aun lado, mirándose al espejo.

Todo alrededor de sus ojos estaba cambiando asombrosamente rápido.

Aun se sorprendía al notar todos los cambios que ella había tenido en tan poco tiempo.

No solo físicamente, también otros tantos.

Algunos de los cuales, para muchos, les resultaban… extraños.

Su madre decía que estaba creciendo y aprendiendo a ser una señorita (o eso había dicho dos años atrás, cuando Sora se dio cuenta que ya no era la misma persona)

Algunos de esos cambios, pensó, admirándose ligeramente y viendo que sus mejillas se teñían lentamente de rojo, se debían a su recientemente (no tan reciente) iniciada relación con Yamato Ishida.

El corazón le retumbaba en el pecho de tal forma que se quedó petrificada un momento.

No iba a negar que sus sentimientos por el rubio la habían confundido durante mucho tiempo (mucho, mucho, mucho) pero no eran tan confusos como los que se debatían en su interior cuando miraba hacia atrás y notaba que había una de sus amistades —una específicamente— que, en definitiva, había cambiado.

Aun no sabía si el cambio había sido para mejor o para peor.

Miró el prendedor hebilla que estaba en su pelo y sonrió, nostálgica, al pensar en su mejor amigo.

No sabía que la encontraba tan melancólica, tal vez que era primero de agosto, día en el que cada año revivía las vivencias que la habían conducido a ser lo que era ahora.

Recordaba todo con tanta claridad que parecía que había sido ayer. Porque, cada vez que pensaba en esas memorias, las atesoraba. No deseaba olvidar nada de lo vivido. Al principio de todo, cuando se separaron de Biyomon y los demás, los había guardo con celo para no perderlos. Luego… con cariño.

Tal vez era a causa la charla de la noche anterior con Mimi, en la cual la castaña le hablaba de cómo había cambiado desde… Hacia tiempo.

No era de manera crítica, no, pero a Sora le parecía que aquellos cambios resultaron inesperados para casi todos pero que habían sido tan graduales que ella los había aceptado felizmente.

Y ahora…

Bueno, se dijo, frunciéndose el ceño. Todo el mundo cambia. Los cambios no tienen que ser malos… Todos habían cambiado.

Jou, Koushiro, Mimi, Hikari, Takeru, Yamato y Taichi.

Habían crecido, habían tenido un camino en común y cada uno tenía que seguir su rumbo, aun cuando los senderos que atravesasen estuviesen juntos (muy, muy, muy juntos)

Juntos, y separados.

Eran una unidad, pero eran independientes, a la vez. Así era su grupo. Quizás fuesen diferentes, pero sin importar ese detalle, ella sabía que con solo levantar el teléfono —o enviar un mail— ellos estarían allí cuando se necesitasen, tanto para ella como para el que tuviese problemas.

Como antes, como siempre.

En el espejo, vio el rostro de su madre y sonrió, cuando Toshiko la abrazó por la espalda y apoyó una de sus mejillas en el cabello pelirrojo.

— Estás hermosa, Sora — Comentó la mujer. — Y te ves contenta.

Sora miró los ojos de su madre a través de la imagen reflejada. — Lo estoy. Hoy nos reuniremos todos por fin, nuevamente. Y ustedes vendrán con nosotros. — Agregó, con alegría.

Toshiko le acarició el brazo a su hija, cuidadosamente — Tu padre está muy emocionado con ello, también — Afirmó, con una sonrisa de negación.

La expresión correcta sería que su esposo parecía un niño apunto de ir a Disneylandia.

Haruhiko era un apasionado por la ciencia.

Había hecho de sus investigaciones su familia y era capaz de pasar horas enteras indagando sobre lo que le interesaba. Toshiko, que lo había conocido hacia mucho, mucho tiempo, jamás lo había visto tan entusiasta como ahora.

Su interés en el digimundo había iniciado por los cambios que produjo el digimundo en Sora —la niña comenzó a escribirle cartas más a menudo, a mostrarse más cariñosa con él (también con ella) — y además, a ceder un poco.

Porque Sora podía ser muy cuidadosa en lo que a otros se refiere —Toshiko había visto la actitud maternal de su hija incluso cuando era niña, y regañaba a sus amigos varones porque eran brutos — pero era terca.

Terca y obstinada.

En el digimundo, había aprendido a ceder.

Y, cuando regresó —luego de esa terrible pelea con ese enorme digimon del que no recordaba el nombre— los detalles habían comenzado a hablar por ella.

Dejó de discutirle todas las resoluciones, en primer lugar.

Más de una vez la encontró dibujando, especialmente en la ventana, algún boceto de sus aventuras. Generalmente, se trataban de imágenes de sus amigos, simples bocetos que simbolizaban para ella algo especial que habían surgido del mundo al cual había acudido.

Conoció mejor a Sora a través de los dibujos.

Le sorprendió, y también su hija, que naciese en ella aquella necesidad de plasmar las cosas en el papel.

Sora le había confesado que creía que "_ella no necesitaba dibujar como las demás niñas porque no pensaba en princesas y demás_" pero que, aun así, había probado y le había gustado.

_De eso se tratan los cambios, Sora_. Había dicho ella a su única hija, mientras observaba la imagen que se había estampado en el papel blanco. Era un retrato de Biyomon. _Cambiar no siempre es malo, nos abre puertas que antes no creíamos tener._

Así, Sora había iniciado dibujando.

Incluso, sin motivo aparente, un tarde empezó a reír mientras dibujaba porque había recordado uno de los bocetos que su amigo Taichi había dibujado (decía que él dibujaba peor que un niño de cuatro años)

Toshiko estaba convencida que su hija se encargaría de algo respecto al diseño. Aquello le había gustado demasiado como para dejarlo. Quizás arquitectura, diseño de interiores o algo por el estilo.

Negó con el rostro, ante sus propios pensamientos. Aun quedaba tiempo para ello. No había porqué saltar etapas. Debían ir poco a poco, paso a paso.

Al mirar el rostro de Sora, se percató de que algo le inquietaba.

Quizás fue aquella sombra en su mirada o la forma en la que la sonrisa decayó apenas.

Pero Toshiko estaba segura de que había algo que inquietaba a su niña.

Le acarició el cabello pelirrojo a su primogénita — ¿Sucede algo, cariño?

Sora parpadeó y, se giró, en su asiento, para encarar a su madre — Estoy bien. No te preocupes — Replicó, y sonrió — ¿Papá vendrá?

Toshiko le lanzó una mirada a su reloj de pulsera.

— Debería ya estar aquí.

Sora asintió — Le diré a Taichi que venga a por nosotras, mientras tanto...

Hizo una pausa.

Su madre la miró, con una ligera interrogación en los ojos — Creí que irías… Iríamos — Corrigió Toshiko — a casa de Yamato. No que Taichi…

La verdad era que no entendía porque había dicho ese nombre. ¿Había sido su inconciente?

Yamato le había enviado un mensaje que habían tenido un retraso con su padre y que, por ello, no quería retrasarla también.

Además, Sora pensó que era más rápido llamar a quienes estaban ya en el digimundo.

Takeru, su pequeño hermano postizo, porque ese era el puesto que ocupaba desde que en el digimundo, ella lo adoptó de esa manera, parecía enormemente ilusionado con la reunión de sus padres.

Sora no quería desentonar allí.

— Taichi está en el digimundo, sólo tendría que moverse un poco. Yamato no sabe cuanto va a tardar y…

Takenouchi se encontró suspirando nuevamente, como cada vez que esos nombres —juntos, ambos— se aparecían intempestivamente en una conversación.

En lo cotidiano no debería ser importante, pero lo era en su interior.

No podía seguir así, pensó, para si misma.

Ella había elegido.

No podía seguir oyendo los debates de su mente — ¿o era su corazón?— cuestionándose si la elección había sido buena.

Ella había elegido a Yamato. Y su corazón se aceleró al pensar en Ishida.

Se perdía en los ojos azules de Yamato, profundos como el más inmenso océano, lleno de maravillas y secretos por descubrir. Admiraba esa sonrisa de lado que le quitaría el aliento a cualquiera, incluyéndose en ese grupo. El roce de los labios suaves contra los suyos. Aquel aroma envolvente... y la figura enigmática. Los acordes que le llenaba el alma cuando le dedicaba alguna melodía en un concierto personal. Su música tan pura y sincera. Aunque jamás lo había dicho, le gustaba la melodía —si bien era cierto que le daba nostalgia— que entonaba su armónica en el mundo digital. Las manos entrelazadas en las noches cuando la acompañaba a su casa. La calidez de sus manos y la fuerza de sus ojos.

Todos aquellos detalles únicos destinados para quienes se ganaban un sitio en su corazón.

Pero… Taichi.

Se frunció el ceño así misma cuando permitió que el nombre de su mejor amigo se deslizara entre sus pensamientos.

Siempre habían tenido una relación especial y no iba a negarlo, porque era cierto. Sus amigas más cercanas —especialmente Mimi y Chiai, también compañera del club de tenis— le habían dicho, en varias oportunidades, que hacían una linda pareja, que se llevaban muy bien. Era cierto, también. Era sencillo, sin complicaciones, al menos cuando eran más pequeños.

Con Taichi, desde niños, se habían entendido muy bien. Ese chico de cabello alborotado, rebelde. Aquel niño con ojos chocolate, traviesos y pícaros. Y ella siempre había obrado como la voz de la razón en ese niño revoltoso. También, y no iba a negarselo, había sido el niño que más le había gustado en la infancia. Porque era así. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de rojo al pensar en su mejor amigo, su corazón había brincado y hasta habían pensado en una posibilidad…

Con Yamato, el enigmático Yamato, que la contemplaba con esos ojos llenos de profundidad, tan claros como el cielo despejado, en cambio… Era diferente, pero no de manera desagradable. Era… Era especial. Y él le había dicho que la amaba, en San Valentín.

Sí, claro que se acordaba de eso. Su corazón latía con fuerza de solo rememorar aquella escena.

Taichi era el héroe al rescate. Yamato, el caballero misterioso.

Tan diferentes…

_Argh._

¿Cómo podía ser _tan_ egoísta?

Así sentía, cada vez que nacía un _pero_ en su mar de confusión, se sentía enormemente egoísta. No siempre, porque cuando estaba con Yamato casi todo se olvidaba a su alrededor.

Casi.

Y así se había sentido en muchas ocasiones a lo largo de esos últimos tres años.

Pero… ¿No se puede amar a dos personas a la vez, verdad?

¡Incluso en su mente sonaba descolocado y absurdo!

Se le había enseñado a seguir su corazón pero… ¿Cómo hacia eso cuando este tenía dos rumbos tan opuestos?

Por eso se había esforzado en marcar distancia con Taichi.

Porque ella estaba con Yamato, su mejor amigo, y… los quería demasiado a los dos. ¿Igual? No, no debería ser cierto.

Se dio cuenta que su madre seguía mirándola con curiosidad, esperando una respuesta.

Tuvo que esforzarse en recordar la pregunta.

La pelirroja se ruborizó, incapaz de poder ocultar su nerviosismo — No. Cambiamos de planes. Yamato me envió un mensaje. Su padre tuvo problemas con la cadena y no quiere hacernos esperar así que le mandé a…

Había olvidado que debía decir.

— A ti te sucede algo, cariño — Comentó su madre, cuando Sora sujetó el D-Terminal para mandarle un mensaje a su amigo. La chica negó con el rostro, mientras escribía el texto. Lo envió al instante, de inmediato. Sonriente, Toshiko tomó las manos de su hija entre sus dedos, mirándola a los ojos. — ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

— No es nada… Yo…

— Si no quieres decirme, está bien. — Pausó y vio el alivio en la mirada de la pelirroja — Pero no me mientas.

Toshiko intentó ser persuasiva ya que, si bien su relación con su hija se había estrechado a pasos agigantados en los últimos tres años, Sora era una de esas personas que, para solucionar sus problemas, se recluye.

Parece que se esconde, para sanar.

Sora bajó la mirada un instante, lamentando verse descubierta pero, entonces, levantó los ojos de color rubí. Se debatió unos instantes y soltó un suspiro — Estaba pensando en Taichi y Yamato.

Toshiko frunció el ceño, rememorando en la última vez que había oído a su hija hablar de Taichi con ella. Había sido hacia bastante tiempo. Era algo lamentable porque ese niño había sido una constante en la vida de Sora desde hacia muchos años. A Yamato lo recordaba perfectamente y eso le sacó una leve risita. Alto, rubio, ojos azules. Las manos en los bolsillos y la guitarra en su espalda. Siempre mantenía una sonrisa de lado cuando venía a buscar a Sora.

— ¿Cuál es el problema con ellos? ¿Se pelearon? — Intentó adivinar la mujer.

_Cuando no_, pensó divertida Sora.

Si había algo que caracterizaba la relación de ese par eran las peleas. Mejores amigos y rivales a la vez.

Sora clavó los ojos en la mirada de su madre.

En sus orbes rubíes podía leerse un debate. Toshiko se preguntó sí lo que su hija se debatía era acerca de si contarle lo que le sucedía o no hacerlo.

— Sabes qué... Yamato y yo... — Toshiko pensó qué las mejillas de su hija comenzaban a tornarse del color de sus ojos. Incluso, más rojos qué aquellos rubíes brillando en su mirada.

Entendía qué a su hija le costase hablar de chicos delante de ella. O con ella, simplemente — Sí, cariño.

— Bueno, Taichi...

Y comenzaba a ver el problema.

Qué incómodo debía ser para Sora sentirse en medio de dos chicos qué parecían ser tan amigos entre ellos como suyos. Y que, a la vez, parecían quererla con enorme intensidad.

— Ya veo...

— Me hubiese gustado qué las cosas siguiesen como antes, mamá. Qué Taichi y yo sigamos como antes... — Esa relación simple y natural que ya no era igual — Qué Yamato y yo... — Y ahí, ya no estaba segura de como seguir la oración.

Ella quería a Yamato, también. Aun no le había dicho que lo amaba explícitamente, respondiéndole a él, con las mismas palabras. "_Yo también_" no le parecía una respuesta adecuada.

Tenía que cambiar eso.

— Sora, hija... Los cambios no tienen qué ser malos. Pensé qué todo esto lo tenías aclarado en navidad... — Toshiko hablaba del año anterior cuando ella, Sora, había preparado galletas para el joven Ishida.

La joven miró fijamente a su madre.

¿Aclarado? Bueno... Decidido, en realidad.

Y había sido Taichi quién le había dado el empujón final. Sí, o en términos más elaborados, quién le había infundido valor.

Porque era cierto qué había temido a los cambios qué podía generar qué ella se arriesgue a salir con Yamato. Sin embargo, había visto qué esos cambios no fueron malos, en su mayoría. El problema no era su relación con el rubio, a decir verdad.

Ella era feliz estando con él.

El problema de todo era su temor a los cambios. Cambios que seguían produciéndose.

Debería haber aprendido ya qué hay cosas inevitables, como su viaje al digimundo y el hecho de crecer. Cambios necesarios y cambios evitables.

Y sí había algo qué ella deseaba qué siguiese igual era su amistad con su mejor amigo.

Tenía qué hablar con Taichi, para solucionar ella sus dudas porque, quizás para él, no fuese necesario. Quizás Taichi ya había aceptado el cambio y... ¿Qué tan malo podía ser? ¿Por qué tenía qué ser complicado?

"Quiero ser tú mejor amiga, quiero qué seas mi mejor amigo" esas cosas en general no se piden.

"Quiero qué seas mi novio" Esa era la cuestión qué debía preguntarse.

Los mejores amigos no necesitan hacerlo...

¿Por qué el corazón tenía qué ser tan complicado?

— Sora, hija. Tienes catorce años — Susurró Toshiko, acariciándole el rostro con ternura. Iba a corregir a su madre pero lo cierto es qué faltaba poco más de un mes para su cumpleaños. Tenía catorce, era cierto — Aún estás aprendiendo a conocerte, a vivir. La vida es cuesta arriba, y siempre tendrás pruebas que te harán dudar, siempre tendrás que aprender a superarte. Tu tienes la respuesta a tus problemas aquí — Colocó una de sus manos sobre el corazón de la muchacha — Deberías hacerle más caso. No debes temerle a los cambios, Sora. Sin importar cuantos sean, cuantos te sobrevengan, tienes que saber que, generalmente, son para bien. La vida se rige por la ley del cambio. Todo se transforma, evoluciona… Está en nuestro poder lo que podemos hacer con esos cambios.

— Tu madre tiene razón

La voz potente, enérgica y llamativa, sonó en el dormitorio.

Sora ladeó el rostro y la sonrisa que iluminó su rostro conmovió al recién llegado, que estaba en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación. Y no era para menos, por supuesto. Se trataba de Haruhiko Takenouchi, que había llegado a la casa.

Soltándose del agarre de su madre, corrió en dirección al autor de sus días, que le abrió los brazos como cuando era niña y le besó la coronilla cuando la tuvo a su alcance.

— Mi cielo, cuanto has crecido.

— Nos hemos visto hace una semana, papá — Susurró la chica, mientras se apartaba ligeramente de su padre, para observarlo.

Vestía con elegancia, como siempre.

Pese a que su padre las visitaba cada bastante tiempo en parte debido a su trabajo y, en parte, porque el tiempo era escaso, él tenía una copia de las llaves de la casa. Eso era porque Toshiko y él estuvieron juntos cuando la compraron.

— Haruhiko — Saludó la mujer, mirando a su esposo.

— Toshiko, ¿nos vas a abrazarme, cariño?

Su madre rompió la distancia que los separaba y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

La relación entre sus padres seguía asombrando a Sora.

La pelirroja los contempló, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, tomando distancia.

Sabía que sus padres estaban más separados que juntos en esa relación que tenían, pero también era cierto que ellos se amaban.

El principal motivo por el que estaban separados era porque su madre: "era capaz de dejar soñar a su padre". Su padre era investigador, arqueólogo —en sus inicios— y un profesor de universidad.

A él le interesaban más las aventuras que la vida en el hogar.

Pero Sora sabía que él amaba a su madre, y sabía que la amaba a ella, también.

Sólo que no de la forma en que Toshiko deseaba.

Era un amor… dispar.

Probablemente, a eso se refería a su madre al hablar de que la vida es cuesta arriba y que siempre aparecen pruebas que se deben sortear. Y no todas precisamente acarreaban la aniquilación de la raza humana o salvar al mundo de digimons apocalípticos y malvados.

Había otras tantas cuestiones en la vida que también eran pruebas.

_La vida_ se rige por la ley del cambio. _Está en nuestro poder lo que podemos hacer con esos cambios._

Sí.

Eso era cierto.

Estaba en sus manos revertir esa situación. Ella estaba con Yamato, lo había elegido y era feliz a su lado. Y lo amaba.

Quería muchísimo a su mejor amigo, y quería enmendar esa distancia que ahora había entre ellos, la distancia que ella misma había creado desde hacia unos cuantos meses. Su relación con Taichi no tenía porque cambiar de esa manera. Había tenido la sensación que él iba a sufrir sino se distanciaba por... pero ahora ella era la que estaba dolida por no ser como antes.

Y tendría que decirle a Yamato que lo amaba, por sus propios medios. No solo repetir: yo también.

— ¿Sora? — Escuchó que decía alguien. Se giró hacia la computadora y vio el rostro de Hikari Yagami en la pantalla.

— ¡Hikari!

— La puerta está abierta. — Y, al instante, la figura de la hermana de su mejor amigo apareció en su dormitorio. Sora se sonrió cuando vio como vestía la castaña. Llevaba una musculosa color amarilla y unos shorts rosas, como una versión diferente de lo que vestía cuando fue al digimundo. Lo que sí, en lugar del silbato, llevaba la cámara de fotos. — Hola, señores Takenouchi. — Saludó la Yagami.

— Hola, Hikari — Saludó Toshiko, volviéndose hacia la castaña, con una sonrisa.

— He venido a buscarlos — Dijo la compañera de Gatomon, mientras les mostraba el D3 blanco y rosa — Mi hermano ha ido a buscar a Iori y Koushiro quería ver si Mimi no tenía inconvenientes.

Sora miró a sus padres — Voy a traer las cosas que llevaremos. ¿Qué llevas en ese bolso, papá? — Quiso saber, señalando aquel bolso azul oscuro que sostenía el autor de sus días

El hombre movió los pies, ligeramente incómodo — Mi equipo de trabajo.

— Bueno, si estás listo, puedes ir con Hikari. Yo llevo a mamá.

— Bien… ¿Qué tengo que hacer? — Quiso saber el señor Takenouchi, ansioso por comenzar la aventura. Yagami se mostró divertida.

— Tomé mi brazo. Y señora, no se asuste cuando la luz de la pantalla aparezca. Es la forma en la que la puerta digital se activa — Explicó Hikari a la madre de la portadora del amor — No es nada grave, ¿de acuerdo? — No iba a decirle que su madre se había asustado. La idea era darle ánimos — ¿Listo, señor Takenouchi?

Haruhiko esbozó una sonrisa, miró a su esposa y escuchó los pasos de su hija, alejándose en dirección a la sala, donde estaba lo que habían preparado. Luego, se volvió hacia la recién llegada.

— Sí, por supuesto.

Toshiko sonrió, de inmediato, porque su esposo siempre se veía emocionado cuando una aventura de tal magnitud los envolvía.

Hikari Yagami se colocó delante de la pantalla, repitiendo una acción que había hecho varias veces ya y entonces, una intensa luz entre blanca y azulada emergió del monitor, llenando la habitación.

Toshiko cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, Sora estaba de regreso.

O su hija era muy veloz, o había mantenido los ojos cerrados mucho tiempo.

Se dio cuenta que Sora tenía una mochila color fucsia en uno de sus brazos y con el otro sostenía su digi-algo… ¿Se llamaba digivice, no?

Toshiko no recordaba muy bien.

— Vamos, mamá. Ya verás que ese lugar te va a gustar. Es el hogar de Biyomon y nuestros demás amigos…

Y un lugar adorable, según los dibujos que Sora había hecho. Siempre le había gustado imaginar ese sitio que parecía despertar aquel cariño inmenso en su hija. Porque, aunque había pasado demasiadas cosas en ese lugar, ella sabía que Sora adoraba ese mundo. Había aprendido a quererlo.

Seguramente ella también iba a quererlo.

Entrelazó los dedos con los de su hija, que se había colocado frente al ordenador, de la misma manera que había hecho antes la hermana de Taichi. Entonces, la luz brillante la rodeó por completo… algo jaló de ella…

Y apareció en otro lugar.

Sus ojos se encontraron con el cielo azul, lleno de nubes blancas y una brisa ligera que mecía sus cabellos. El campo verde se expandía, luminoso, vivo. Arboles, plantas, aire puro. Un edén. Todo un paraíso hermoso.

Parpadeó, maravillada.

El rostro de Hikari Yagami la sorprendió, aun más cuando un flash la cegó, por un momento.

— ¡Hikari! — Regañó Yuuko, viendo que su hija seguía sacándole fotos a todas las personas que iban llegando al sitio.

La joven le dedicó a su madre una adorable sonrisa. — ¡Es por el recuerdo, mamá! — Discutió la portadora de la luz — ¡Ahora debo alcanzar a Taichi! No quiero que llegue la familia de Iori y no poder sacarle fotos.

Gatomon, que estaba en el suelo, suspiró ante la idea de su compañera.

Si Hikari había decidido que les sacaría a todos una fotografía, pues, _iba a sacarles a todos una fotografía._ La terquedad Yagami, aunque no pareciera, era una de las características de la menor de los hermanos así como del mayor. Aunque no pareciera, ambos eran idénticos en muchas cosas.

— ¿No dijo tu hermano que te iba a esperar? — Le dijo Susumu, a lo que su hija lo miró con paciencia.

— Taichi no puede esperar a nadie — Dijo, con naturalidad la jovencita, restandole importancia — Además, tengo que alcanzar a Koushiro, también. Igual, le he dicho a Mimi que me ayude por si no lo logro. — Anunció, pensativa.

Sora se rió, mientras que miraba a su padre.

El profesor Takenouchi estaba, ya, inclinado sobre el césped, con su bolso azul delante de él y haciendo quien sabe que cosa con el digimundo.

— Está tomando muestras — Explicó Masami Izumi, con una sonrisa al ver que Toshiko y Sora miraban extrañadas el comportamiento del hombre.

Sora negó con la cabeza, y suspiró.

_Bueno, hay cosas que no cambian. _

— ¡Sora! — Gritó una voz y el ave rosada apareció en su campo de visión, atravesando el campo y viajando directo a sus brazos.

Detrás de su compañera, divisó el gran numero de digimons. Los reconoció a todos. Veemon, Gabumon y Hawkmon encabezaban la comitiva.

— ¡Hola, Biyomon! — Dijo la muchacha, recibiendo un abrazo de su compañera.

— Hace mucho tiempo que no venías.

— Una semana — Declaró, extrañada. ¿Su padre y Biyomon medían el tiempo de la misma manera?

Pero Biyomon no la escuchaba — ¡Mamá de Sora! — Y la plumífera rosada voló hacia Toshiko.

Haruhiko se acercó a su hija, una vez que la divisó. No se había dado cuenta —mientras indagaba aquí y allá— que su esposa y Sora habían arribado a ese mundo. Se adelantó hacia su niña.

Impaciente por hacer las presentaciones, Sora llamó a su compañera virtual — Biyo, este es mi papá — Explicó la pelirroja, señalando al hombre que ahora estaba a su lado, con su propia cámara en manos, y el bolso azul —que se veía pesado— sostenido por uno de sus brazos.

La respuesta del digimon fue momentánea y, gracias a Hikari, se plasmó en una imagen. Yuuko Yagami lanzó un suspiro

— ¡PAPÁ DE SORA! — Gritó el ave y también abrazó al autor de los días de la portadora del amor, provocando que todos a su alrededor se riesen.

Desde los demás monstruos digitales hasta los padres de sus amigos, incluyendo a las dos elegidas presentes.

— ¿Este es Biyomon, entonces? — Dijo el investigador, gratamente sorprendido por la afectuosa bienvenida.

Biyomon parpadeó unos momentos y miró a Sora, luego a Toshiko, después a Haruhiko.

— ¿Por qué tienes el pelo rojo, Sora, si ninguno de ellos lo tiene? — Dudó, inocentemente el digimon.

.

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo! Ya que son más de las doce: es el día de San Patricio. Google lo dice, yo no soy buena recordando fechas, la verdad xD

Bueno, he aquí el capítulo de la familia Takenouchi.

Admito que el motivo por el que me estoy dedicando a este fic es que actualmente tengo un bloqueo con _Digimon Adventure: Alfa & Omega._ U.u No sé que lo causa, pero no he podido adelantar mucho de esa historia.

Con frustración, me dedico a esta serie, que si me inspira, por el momento.

Y supongo que podría aclarar el motivo de que haya confundido tanto a Sora en este capítulo. Bueno, me encantan las dos parejas. Me gusta verla con Taichi y me gusta verla con Yamato. Creo que ambas tienen su atractivo así que me declaro fan del Taiorato.

En mi realidad alterna, serían polígamos casi todos los digielegidos. xD Además, me encantan los líos amorosos.

Hasta la próxima!


	4. IV: Familia Ishida Takaishi

El_ mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Testigos**

**~ El brillo que los ilumina ~**

.

_En el corazón de todos los inviernos vive una primavera palpitante, y detrás de cada noche, viene una aurora sonriente._

~ Khalil Gibran ~

.

Natsuko Takaishi suspiró, profundamente, mientras aplastaba la colilla del cigarrillo contra el cenicero.

No estaba preocupada por la tardanza de Hiroaki y Yamato, aunque pareciese lo contrario y esa sería la respuesta que le daría a cualquier persona que se lo preguntase. No importaba si ese alguien era su hijo de doce años, mostrándose divertido por aquellas señales de impaciencia, siendo además conciente de que las palabras de la mujer eran (o serían) mentira.

Él, Takeru, tenía esa facilidad para detectar mentiras que Natsuko, suspiraba de frustración cada vez que tenía que omitir información para su benjamín.

Enseguida, él parecía saberlo y la miraba con esos enormes ojos zafiros, que indagaban, que cuestionaban, que intuían.

Le dirigió una mirada, abandonando la posición en la que se hallaba y buscando una nueva ubicación en el living de la sala. El tiempo pasaba inusualmente lento cuando más se le necesitaba.

No sabría definir, a ciencia cierta, cual era el motivo que más ansiosa la tenía. Desde hacia semanas se hallaba esperando ese momento.

Como periodista, debía reconocer que estaba ansiando la llegada de ese día con una impaciencia que —conforme se acercaba el momento— parecía aumentar. Y es que la curiosidad tenía un papel preponderante en su carrera.

Aunque, sinceramente, en ese caso especial la curiosidad le parecía inmensa porque adquiría dimensiones más personales que profesionales.

Como madre, estaba debatiéndose si aquel deseo de conocer ese mundo debía ser permitido o no. El debate le estaba costando más de lo que pensó en un principio pero, a decir verdad, sabía que no había vuelta atrás en su decisión.

Cuando los niños —los amigos de sus hijos— le develaron a ella que aquel lugar el llamado digimundo abría sus puertas, fue la primera en enlistarse para ir (o la segunda, porque Haruhiko Takenouchi, su ahora colega, había estado tan, o más, entusiasmado como ella por asistir a ese lugar). No podía negar que era algo que pugnaba en su interior: un ansia de conocer que no había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Como periodista, aquello le parecía realmente admirable. Sería una gran historia, incluso podría obtener muy buenos datos y pruebas con el simple hecho de pisar ese lugar.

Sin embargo, lo que más la emocionaba era que conocería el sitio donde sus hijos estuvieron en tantas oportunidades.

Un mundo que había aprendido a aceptar pese a temerle (especialmente cuando lo vio absorber a sus hijos, pero no solo a ellos, sino a toda aquella banda de niños para unirse a una lucha) Y era en eso, en lo que radicaba su debate, como madre.

Durante mucho tiempo había visto en sueños como su pequeño Takeru desaparecía de entre sus brazos y no volvía a aparecer jamás. Aquella vez… Cuando se enfrentaron a aquel monstruo enorme, él los había hecho desaparecer a todos.

Aun desconocía que había sucedido realmente pero…

Jamás olvidaría eso.

Sus hijos habían desaparecido y vuelto a aparecer. Eso era algo que no se podía olvidar fácilmente.

En ocasiones, reconoció, había llamado a Hiroaki —en mitad de la noche, casi en madrugada— preguntándole si Yamato estaba en su cama, durmiendo, o había sido absorbido por aquel lugar desconocido, otra vez.

Había sido ese, durante semanas, su gran miedo.

Esos primeros meses, desde agosto hasta diciembre de 1999, no había podido estar en paz consigo misma.

Temía que le arrebatasen todo…

En enero del 2000, ella y Takeru se habían mudado a Francia, con su padre Michel durante una temporada. Pensó que necesitaba alejarse de Japón.

Allí, en aquel país, se había reencontrado con su hermano, Nozomi y la hija de este, la dulce Mitsuko, que por entonces tenía apenas siete años.

Michel le había propuesto el cambio. Su padre, pese a ser Japonés tenía ascendencia europea —por eso la combinación del nombre y el apellido de origen diferentes— y había contraído segundas nupcias con una mujer francesa (del primer matrimonio de Michel nacieron Natsuko y Nozomi). Por lo tanto, la mujer francesa, Marie, era su madrastra. Michel era un gran hombre, pero caprichoso.

Antes de conocer a su actual esposa, ellos, los Takaishi, vivían en Japón.

Luego, el hombre dejó todo y se fue a vivir a Francia. Nozomi, que era menor que ella, los siguió. Natsuko, que en ese entonces tenía diecinueve años —podría decir, en realidad, veinte— se quedó en Japón.

No es que tuviese nada en contra de su padre ni de su nueva esposa. Al contrario, Marie le resultaba simpática. La verdad de todo era que… Lo había hecho por Hiroaki.

Él era apenas un par de años más grande que ella, y habían coincidido mucho en la universidad. Con esa aura de envolvente misterio, tan gallardo y con esa sonrisa deslumbrante, Natsuko estuvo enamorada de él desde que lo conoció.

Pero bueno, aquello era _otra historia_.

Entonces, cuando ella y Takeru se instalaron en Francia en el inicio del nuevo milenio, las cosas se tranquilizaron.

En ese país encantador, Natsuko consiguió un buen trabajo, y podía decir, sin ser presumida, que su nivel económico era bueno. No tenían dificultades con el dinero, lo que le permitía tener bastante control sobre los gastos.

El inconveniente fue el conseguir un lugar donde vivir pero Michel, su padre, los había aceptado encantado en su morada. Él y su esposa no vivían en París, y por ello, Takeru no había podido conocer la ciudad del amor. Ella sí, porque durante varios reportajes, estuvo por allí.

Pero, en ese entonces, su hijo no estaba especialmente interesado en conocer nada europeo. Su hijo estaba extrañamente incomodo en la ciudad.

Takeru dejó de soñar con extraños episodios vividos en el digimundo, y comenzó a hablarle de su compañero: Patamon. Pero no solo de él, también de sus amigos de aventuras. De lo bien que se había llevado con los demás, de cuanto los echaba de menos, de lo mucho que les gustaría verlos, de cuanto extrañaba a su padre y a su hermano.

Su niño se veía tan apagado lejos de todo eso.

Y Natsuko recordó su promesa.

Ella misma se había prometido que no dejaría que Takeru sufriera por una decisión suya nunca más. Ella se había prometido que nunca más iba a arrebatarle algo qué hiciera feliz a su hijo. Sin importar los bienes materiales qué ella pudiera darle, ella pondría los sentimientos por delante.

Y, entonces, antes de terminar el año 2000, habían regresado a Japón.

Ella se encontró deseando regresar a Japón porque también había estado pensando en que, con aquella distancia física, aumentaba el enorme trecho que existía ya entre su hijo mayor y ella, algo que tendría que estar salvando, no ampliando...

Un pitido le llamó la atención, y la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Takeru sostenía entre sus manos aquel viejo sombrero verde que había lucido la primera vez que viajó al digimundo y se encaminó hacia la mesa —donde reposaba su mochila— para guardarlo. Había dado vuelta la casa para hallarlo (A Natsuko le sorprendía que aun lo tuviese consigo, pensó que lo había tirado). Su hijo decía que el plan era hacer un muestrario de recuerdos. Natsuko tenía que sonreír ante aquella idea.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, Takeru ladeó el rostro para mirar el reloj y después se giró hacia la mesa, donde estaba la computadora portátil que él llamaba D-Terminal.

Hubo otro sonido, proveniente de ese aparato.

El portador de la esperanza avanzó a grandes zancadas y la mujer fue capaz de ver la primera autentica sonrisa de su hijo en horas.

No sabía porque aquella sonrisa era tan diferente a las demás.

En líneas generales, su hijo era una persona bastante alegre —un tanto mística en sentido de aquellas palabras que parecían filosofía de vida y no algo que diría alguien a sus doce años— pero alegre, en verdad. Natsuko pensaba que su hijo tenía la habilidad de ver la vida con otros ojos, y eso la maravillaba. Desde niño había sido así…

Se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose contra el respaldo del sofá que se imponía en su casa. — ¿Quién es? — Quiso saber. Sin embargo, por descontado, ya lo sabía.

— Hikari — Fue la respuesta, medio ausente, medio inconciente de Takeru.

La periodista se permitió sonreír ampliamente, reflejando el gesto que se plasmó en la expresión de su hijo.

Ese era el motivo de _aquella sonrisa_. Hikari Yagami, la mejor amiga de Takeru. Natsuko sabía que no debería sacar conclusiones —después de todo, su hijo apenas estaba rozando la adolescencia— pero ya auguraba que ese par tendría algo _especial_.

No entendía que era, ni porqué, ni de que manera, pero estaba segura de eso.

Quizás era su instinto el que hablaba.

— ¿Qué dice? — Dudó.

¿Había dicho ya que la curiosidad era algo preponderante en ella? Bueno, lo era de verdad.

Takeru levantó los ojos, del color de un cielo azul, y miró a su madre al responder — Está en el digimundo — Explicó, sonriente — Me pregunta que es lo que ha pasado y porqué su familia llegó primera.

Natsuko sonrió.

Curiosa familia la de los Yagami. Sí, los padres eran Yuuko y Susumu.

De todos los amigos de su hijo, a los familiares que más conocía eran a los Yagami y, después, a los Takenouchi. Y el otro muchacho era Kido. Sí, Shuu Kido. Era un alumno del señor Haruhiko, y el hombre le auguraba un prospero futuro.

— Eso es raro, ¿cierto? — Cuestionó ella, ávida de saber más.

Sin embargo, su hijo no respondió directamente a su pregunta. Señaló la computadora que estaba en la sala contigua —en la que Natsuko trabajaba usualmente — y cuestionó: — ¿Y quieres que abra la puerta? Puedo ayudarte a ir, y luego volver por papá y por mi hermano…

Natsuko le dirigió una mirada al reloj, y negó con la cabeza — Esperaré.

De todas formas, ¿Cuánto más podría tardar Hiroaki?

.

.

— Tardarás años en salir del embotellamiento — Se quejó Yamato, mientras suspiraba.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, con frustración y luego miró la hora que indicaba su digivice.

El aparato seguía funcionando perfectamente, y eso le hacia sonreír al pensar todos los recuerdos y momentos que se podían recordar solo con posar su vista en el aparato móvil.

Veinte minutos de retraso.

_Grandioso. _Él siempre se encontraba puntual en una salida —no era el primero en llegar pero tampoco era como Yagami y llegaba en los últimos— así que le irritaba estar tardando tanto. En especial, porque él sí tenía todo listo y ese retraso no era culpa suya. De hecho, había alterado todos sus planes. No había ido ir por Sora y su familia —esa había sido la idea cuando su padre fue a la televisora a buscar la camioneta— pero el señor Ishida se había entretenido demasiado tiempo en su trabajo.

Miró a su padre, sentado cómodamente en el asiento del conductor, con el rostro concentrado y esperando. Se preguntó si, algún día, se parecería a él.

— No seas impaciente, Yamato. No te recuerdo así… — Musitó el hombre y el rubio vio que una sonrisa tiraba de la comisura de sus labios.

No pudo evitar sonreír, aunque mostrando aun su frustración. Las cosas no salían como él había planeado — No tendrías que haber ido a la oficina. Nos habríamos ahorrado esto. Y ahora estaríamos con Sora, su familia, mamá y Takeru… En el digimundo, esperando a los demás.

Hiroaki escuchó las quejas de su hijo a medias, y aceleró, cuando vio que el agolpamiento comenzaba a desaparecer en la columna del frente. A su alrededor había muchos autos, todos de diferentes colores y años… No entendía porque el embotellamiento había sido tan masivo.

— No puedo dejar mi trabajo así como así — Le dijo al rubio, mientras maniobraba para volver a ponerse en camino.

— Ya.

Su padre nunca iba a dejar su trabajo así como así, porque estaba casado con esa televisora.

Era su familia —aunque eso no le gustara reconocerlo—, su nueva esposa y su amante. En su opinión, no era una vida del todo sana.

Yamato pensó que le gustaría ver a su padre con aquella sonrisa en sus labios, la que adornaba su expresión en aquella foto de su banda.

Sabía, era conciente de, que no sucedería, pero apreciaría que el autor de sus días pudiese disfrutar menos de su trabajo y más de la vida en general. Su padre si que era un ser del todo incomprensible.

Era curioso ver que, en algo, coincidían verdaderamente. No más parecidos a medias.

Ambos amaban la música.

— ¿Le avisaste a Takeru que llegaríamos tarde? — La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

En algo que medio se parecían era que ambos eran amigos de los silencios largos.

La diferencia era que Yamato tenía a alguien que los llenaba. Y ese alguien era una de las personas que más le irritaban (jamás iba a negar esa verdad) en el mundo pero, a la vez, una de las más importantes.

— Sí, le avisé. — Replicó, marcando su molestia e irritación — Hace diez minutos. Estarán esperándonos hasta que lleguemos.

Por una parte, no podía negar que quería llegar a su destino.

No le apetecía pasar mucho tiempo en esa camioneta, con su padre, en un embotellamiento que, por momentos, parecía no querer acabar. No era nada productivo.

Ansiaba pisar el digimundo, reunirse con sus amigos, ver a Sora, reencontrarse con Gabumon.

Pese a que hacia tiempo ya podían visitar el digimundo con frecuencia, entre la banda, los ensayos de verano, los conciertos y sus estudios, no había podido desconectarse del todo de aquella responsabilidad.

No había estado tan libre hasta ese día, como para disfrutar verdaderamente.

Sonrió, divertido.

Repentinamente, al pensar en disfrutar del digimundo, había recordado que todos ellos, a los once, habían ansiado estar como unos 110 años en ese mundo.

¿Qué había sido esa locura? La había propuesto él mismo, según recordaba. Oh, la ilusión infantil. TODOS habían aceptado aquella idea sin tener conciencia de nada más.

Pero es que… Como había dolido la despedida.

Y… Como cambiaba todo con el paso de los años.

Ahora pensaba en esas locuras con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ese mundo les había enseñado tanto, a decir verdad. No solo a conocerse, a aprender de los errores, sino que había contribuido a que crecieran, a que cambiaran, a que mejoraran.

Yamato podría enumerar cada una de las cosas que habían mejorado desde que había regresado del mundo virtual en aquel lejano día de 1999.

Como había abierto las puertas de su corazón, si podría decirse así, para que las personas se asentaran definitivamente dentro de él. Como Sora y Koushiro. Como Jou. Como Mimi e Hikari. Como Taichi. Como su madre, e incluso también su padre.

Algo muy profundo había cambiado en él tras aquella aventura.

Y ahora estaba viendo los efectos de esos cambios.

En realidad, los estaba viviendo.

.

.

Natsuko tamborileó los dedos en la mesa, mostrándose ligeramente impaciente ante la espera.

Takeru levantó la vista, por quinta vez, y le dirigió una mirada a su madre, ubicada del otro lado de la mesa. Estaba marcando el ritmo de las manecillas del reloj con sus dedos.

La del segundero, que sonaba y parecía retumbar en el silencio.

_Deberían llenarlo con palabras_, decidió Takeru, pero estaba demasiado abstraído como pensar en que decir.

Sus ojos viajaron desde el rostro de su madre hasta la hoja que estaba delante de él.

¿El motivo? Bueno, había comenzado como un juego, pero había avanzado ligeramente hasta ser algo más.

Estaba escribiendo sus primeras aventuras en el digimundo.

Era cierto que su redacción aun tenía muchas imperfecciones, que su gramática no era perfecta y que las expresiones, al leerlas repetidas veces, le resultaban extrañamente formuladas. No obstante, le ilusionaba el hacerlo. No había notado, con tanta claridad, cuanto le gustaba escribir.

Ya tendría tiempo de corregir los detalles fallidos.

Por el momento, sólo eran recuerdos plasmados en papel. Memorias atesoradas, fragmentos y crónicas que, en verdad, habían sido muy importantes en su pasado.

— ¿Cuándo vendrán? — Dudó su madre, en voz alta y aplastó la colilla del tercer cigarrillo contra el cenicero, al que había movido de lugar unas cuantas veces.

Takeru levantó los ojos, apoyó su mentó en uno de sus brazos y la contempló: — Si quieres que te lleve…

— No — Se apresuró a decir Natsuko, y vio los ojos curiosos de su hijo, inquisidores. Estaba esperando una explicación. Era asombroso como Takeru podía mostrar solo con la mirada las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza.

_Quiero que vayamos juntos._ Pensó, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Le restó importancia con un gesto de su mano.

— ¿Por qué no has traído a Patamon a este mundo últimamente?

— Ya sabes, desde que comenzaron a publicarse artículos de digimon, tenía miedo de que nos persiguieran y no nos dejaran en paz.

_Además de que quisieran hacer investigaciones con ellos_, agregó, en su fuero interno. Por muy a favor de la ciencia que estuviese, no iba a dejar que usaran a Patamon como conejillo de Indias. En realidad, no quería dejar que nadie usase a nadie como conejillo de Indias, pero no estaba seguro de si podría evitar eso.

Una parte de él, que le hacia sentir, a veces, algo incómodo, habría deseado que los digimons quedasen en secreto.

Sabía que era algo casi milagroso que el mundo digital abriese sus puertas hacia los humanos, y más de esa forma permanente que parecía ser ahora (no estaba seguro de haber podido despedirse de Patamon otra vez aunque tuviese la esperanza del reencuentro)

Pero…

Los digimons ahora estaban en la mira, en el centro de todo.

Incluso su madre, pensó, estaba interesada en investigar, indagar, descubrir.

Ya se hablaba, en el ámbito científico —según Koushiro, que era él que más informado se encontraba— de una organización gubernamental que quería controlar la actividad de seres digitales en la tierra.

Takeru no estaba realmente seguro de si la sociedad estaba realmente preparada para el cambio.

Pero, en realidad, no debería estar interesándose en eso.

Sino en escribir, para no ponerse ansioso, porque ese día sus padres, su hermano y él iban a caminar, juntos, por el suelo del mundo digital.

Y había esperado ese acontecimiento por muchos meses.

.

.

Yamato sonrió cuando, a lo lejos, divisó la fachada del edificio donde vivía su madre.

No habían tardado tanto, como pensaba, en llegar a la calle del sitio donde residía el resto de su familia. Sus ojos vagaron por el lugar, y se sintió feliz cuando su padre aparcó el vehículo que los transportaba que no era otra que su fiel camioneta.

Le incomodaba haber estado tanto tiempo sentado.

Y, quizás, sólo quizás, estaba ansioso por ver a su madre.

Hiroaki Ishida tiró el cigarrillo y lo pisó, después de bajarse de su automóvil. Seguía pareciendo tranquilo pero siempre tenía esa expresión de serenidad. O casi. Eran escasos los momentos en los que ese hombre perdía la paciencia.

Yamato vio que los ojos de su padre se elevaban y que, luego, se clavaban en los suyos.

— Tu madre estará impaciente. — Hiroaki tenía esa voz profunda, envolvente, que otorgaba seguridad a quien escuchase. En su juventud, seguramente, había sido un gran cantante.

El rubio sonrió, tristemente.

Era inquietante lo difícil que era esa situación, en realidad.

Su padre amaba a su madre. La quería, al menos, y mucho. Estaba seguro de que Natsuko era el gran amor de su padre.

Pero… Aun así…

Sabía que no podía remediar el pasado, y hacia tiempo había aceptado que su familia no era como la de los demás.

Pero…

Como lamentaba el ver que su padre parecía cada vez más resignado a la soledad. Era cierto que la relación con su madre había sido bastante difícil e incluso, podría catalogarse como un fracaso —era una palabra cruel, pero cuando un matrimonio que promete estar para toda la vida se separa, es un fracaso— pero eso no aplicaba a que el hombre pudiese salir con otras mujeres.

Sin embargo, su padre era solitario. Y aquello le agradaba, o quizás, le resultaba cómodo. El mayor de los hermanos no estaba seguro de cual era la respuesta. En todo caso, si lo deseara, podría cambiarlo.

— ¿Qué miras, Yamato?

El rubio volvió a sonreír — Nada.

.

.

Takeru fue quien se incorporó de un salto, en cuanto escuchó el timbre. Una sonrisa reemplazó el mohín de su rostro y el menor se deslizó por el pasillo, para abrir la puerta.

— Al fin llegan — Les dijo a su padre y a su hermano, cuando divisó sus figuras bajo el umbral de la puerta. — Íbamos a irnos sin ustedes.

Yamato enarcó una ceja. _Mentiroso._

Sin embargo, como siempre, Takeru irradiaba esa alegría de vivir que le provocaba una sonrisa. Se guardó las manos en los bolsillos y se percató de que, en uno de ellos, estaba guardada su armónica. Se sorprendió así mismo, porque no recordaba haberla guardado en ningún momento.

Negó, no era un suceso trascendental, tampoco. Esa armónica... Bueno, en fin. No importaba.

— Oye, queremos pasar — Replicó, con intención de molestar a Takeru, que se hizo a un lado casi de inmediato.

Yamato no pudo contener evitar reír entre dientes.

Su madre apareció al final del pasillo. Y ahí el rubio no supo que decir. La mujer esbozó una sonrisa cariñosa, y el mayor de los hermanos se encontró sorprendido con verla tan feliz de su llegada.

Quizás su madre no fuese de decir muchas palabras, y probablemente, en el pasado Yamato no hubiese podido interpretar lo que veía en esos ojos azules, que bien podían ser espejos de los suyos.

Ahora, en cambio, sí.

Se veía aliviada de que hayan llegado.

Ese era uno de _esos_ momentos en los que se preguntaba como sería, en realidad, tener una familia entera.

Así, como la de Taichi, o como la de Koushiro. Ellos eran los dos chicos con quien más convivía y el primero ganaba mayoritariamente.

Esos episodios donde él llegaba a casa y su madre lo saludaba, preguntándole que tal sus notas, o cuando la señora Yuuko le felicitaba por un articulo en el periódico local o algo así.

La mirada que le dirigía su madre le hacia anhelar, como tantas otras veces, una vida así.

— Hola — Saludó Yamato, y fue conciente de la tensión de su cuerpo. — ¿Cómo estás, mamá?

— Muy bien. — Los ojos de ella eran cálidos y Yamato se preguntaba si querían decirle algo que no se animaba.

Al parecer, eso de falta para demostrar sus sentimientos era algo bastante hereditario. Sus padres, ambos, parecían siempre renuentes a expresarse. Yamato no tenía idea de quien había heredado Takeru esa vivacidad suya que…

— ¡Bien! Ya que estamos todos… ¿Nos vamos? Creo que ya habrán llegado algunos más… Además, Patamon quiere volver a verlos… — Dijo su hermano, aligerando aquel ambiente incómodo.

Yamato siguió a su hermano con la mirada cuando sus padres se acercaron para saludarse entre sí. Sí, pese a que muchas cosas habían cambiado, otras tantas permanecían imperturbables. La energía y entusiasmo de su hermano eran únicos.

Siguió a Takeru hacia la habitación contigua, y vio que la computadora estaba encendida y la puerta digital abierta. También, y, de inmediato, notó que su hermano se acercaba a él.

— Mamá ha insistido en que quería esperarlos, pero yo tenía todo preparado para evitar _eso —_ Musitó, en un bajo susurro.

Yamato quiso sonreír, ya que sabia exactamente de lo que hablaba Takeru, lo que le recriminaba sin palabras pero en esa frase estaba implícito.

La escena anterior, donde tres de las cuatro personas que se hallaban en la habitación parecían renuentes a hablar o a emitir cualquier sonido que rompiese con el silencio.

— Lo siento

Y es que ya era difícil aceptar que no podía entablar una verdadera conversación con sus padres. Era aun más complicado saber que para ellos era igual de complicado.

— Ustedes tres son _tan_ iguales — Resopló Takeru.

La pantalla del ordenador hizo un extraño sonido y ambos se giraron hacia ella. La puerta al digimundo estaba abierta.

Intercambiaron una mirada y una sonrisa, olvidado ya el tema anterior.

— ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! — Llamó el menor de los hermanos — Vámonos.

Takeru se apresuró a cargarse la mochila verde en el hombro y colocarse su sombrero blanco característico. Vio a sus padres debatirse delante de la pantalla y vaciló un instante, antes de posicionarse frente a ellos, mostrándoles el D3.

Sus padres ya habían visto el aparato, pero aun así, se inclinaron hacia el dispositivo, como si al mirarlo más de cerca pudiesen descubrir su funcionamiento o las cosas que encerraba.

Natsuko quería saber, en realidad, como funcionaba aquel extraño dispositivo verde y blanco que su hijo llamaba usualmente D3. ¿Por qué se llamaría así? ¿Qué hacia? ¿Para que servía en realidad? ¿Por qué era diferente del de Yamato?

Había tantas cosas que desconocía de ese mundo.

— No sucederá nada malo — Tranquilizó el menor, y vio que su hermano mayor sonreía con suficiencia. Takeru pensó en maneras de corregir eso. Una sonrisa se le extendió rápidamente por los labios — papá, ven. Sólo tienes que sujetarme fuerte, ¿entendido?

Vio la expresión descompuesta de su hermano antes de colocar el D3 frente al monitor.

Su padre le sujetó el brazo, algo vacilante durante un segundo, pero después, lo cerró alrededor con firmeza, como si renovase la confianza. Hiroaki no esperaba que su hijo menor fuese quien lo llevase.

— Los veo al otro lado — Musitó.

Y la luz azul inundó toda la habitación.

La incomodidad lo inmovilizó cuando la claridad se desvaneció, dejando al descubierto que Takeru y Hiroaki habían sido enviados, ya, al digimundo.

Yamato se dio cuenta de que aprisionaba la armónica con sus dedos, de manera nerviosa y que su madre estaba parada a su lado, pero no hacia ningún movimiento.

Suspiró, quedamente. Hacia tiempo, en realidad, había prometido que no volvería a poner distancia entre ellos.

— ¿Mamá? — Llamó, y los ojos de su madre viajaron desde el ordenador hacia él, no se detuvieron hasta toparse con su mirada zafiro. Yamato vio el destello — ¿Sucede algo?

Natsuko asintió, y miró a su hijo con intensidad — Estaba pensando en si, realmente, quiero ir.

Yamato abrió los labios, pero ninguna palabra salió de ellos. ¿No quería ir? ¿O no quería ir con _él_? Como cambian las cosas cuando se agregan una o dos palabras a un misma oración — Entiendo.

Natsuko percibió el distanciamiento en los ojos azules y se mordió la lengua. Por eso le costaba tanto comunicarse con Yamato, parecía que hablasen dos idiomas diferentes, que hablasen a destiempo, que…

Pero había dejado que eso ocurriese por demasiado tiempo. Era cierto que las cosas se habían arreglado, habían mejorado en comparación. Sin embargo, seguía sin ser suficiente. No podía ser que los años hagan eso con dos personas…

Y se detuvo tras pensar en esa frase.

_No podía ser que los años hagan eso con dos personas…_ Entre peleas y silencios, había perdido a Hiroaki.

Y Yamato, parecía ir en el mismo camino.

Si no lo evitaba.

— Tengo miedo — Confesó, cuando vio que su primogénito se posicionaba frente a la computadora. Parecía que iba a irse sin ella, después de todo.

Sus ojos azules, del color del océano, se fijaron en los de ella. Se parecía tanto a Takeru cuando la miraba de esa forma, interrogante.

— ¿Miedo? — ¿Por qué romper el silencio era tan costoso? No entendía como Taichi parecía hacerlo tan sencillo. _Es que piensas demasiado, Yamato_. ¿Desde cuando su conciencia tenía la voz de Yagami? Estaba enloqueciendo. — ¿Por qué, mamá?

Y la calidez que emanaban esas palabras lo sorprendió, y mucho. Natsuko siguió mirándolo con aquel destello angustiado en sus ojos zafiro.

— Ustedes… Takeru y tú pasaron muchas cosas allí. En ese mundo los vi desaparecer, en ese lugar… Hubo cosas… — Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta.

Yamato se sorprendió, porque su voz quebrada le indicaba que eso lo estaba guardando desde hacia tiempo.

Aquella muestra de inquietud, estaba seguro, su madre las reservaba para cuando estaba sola. Se parecían más de lo que pensaba. Mucho más de lo que pensaba, en realidad.

— Creí… que… querías ir.

La mujer miró a su hijo con fijeza.

Él seguía viendo aquel destello de angustia que le provocaba un nudo en la garganta. Lo había visto en el año 1999, cuando él y Takeru volvían al digimundo tras la derrota de VenomMyotismon. Y no había podido manejarlo entonces, justo como en ese instante.

Oh, ese era su gran debate. — Quiero ir, sí. — _"pero tengo miedo"_

Suspiró, y entonces empezó a reír, nerviosa.

El rubio tuvo que esbozar una sonrisa de lado, porque esa escena no la habría imaginado ni en un millón de años. Tuvo que preguntarse si Takeru había tenido la idea, o simplemente, fue causa de la suerte.

Dudaba al respecto. Su hermano tenía una imaginación privilegiada. Quizás era parte de un plan.

— Bueno… Entonces… — Y le ofreció la mano a Natsuko, casi en un acto inconciente — Ven conmigo. Cuidaré que no pase nada malo.

.

.

Takeru sonrió cuando apareció ante sus ojos, claro y despejado, aquel maravilloso mundo que atesoraba en sus más preciados recuerdos. En el digimundo él no solamente había aprendido muchas cosas y había crecido, había hallado una familia.

O algo así.

Cuando era niño pensaba, en realidad, que todos ellos eran como una familia. De esas que están siempre unidas, que no necesitaban separarse, de esas que se fortalecían con el paso del tiempo. Ellos y sus amigos...

Se quedó admirando el lugar, hasta que recordó que tenía que hacer algo.

Con una sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizaba, se volvió hacia su padre, que estaba detrás de él. — Papá, ¿Me prestas la cámara que, estoy seguro, traes en ese bolso?

Hiroaki le dirigió, a su hijo menor, una mirada inquisidora. Se preguntaba si Takeru, pese a todo, lo conocía tan bien como parecía — Claro.

El rubio amplió la sonrisa, antes de concentrarse en la búsqueda de la cámara fotográfica. Sabía que su padre no iba a poder resistirse. De hecho, estaba seguro que su madre tampoco iba a contenerse.

Ambos eran más curiosos de lo que estaban dispuestos a aceptar.

Revolvió entre las pertenencias de su padre hasta dar con lo que buscaba. Vaya, si que era una cámara grande. Esperaba que el resultado valiese la pena porque nunca se le había dado por practicar fotografía ni nada por el estilo.

Era conciente, en verdad, que padre no solía mostrar mucho sus emociones. Era como Yamato. Y, sin embargo, por la manera en la que deslizaba sus ojos por todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, Takeru podía asegurar que Hiroaki estaba impresionado.

Apuntó la cámara en su dirección, enfocando antes el lente y, entonces, presionó el botón, para capturar la imagen.

Sabía —era conciente al cien por cien— que Hikari habría sacado una mejor imagen, la habría hecho más natural y, probablemente, la foto podría lucir más… viva.

Sí, era una rara manera de describirlo, pero su amiga tenía talento para eso.

— Es para un álbum de recuerdos — Explicó a su padre, antes de devolver la cámara a su sitio.

Inhaló profundamente el aire puro del digimundo, algo que apreciaba dese hace tiempo y que, en realidad, nunca debería cansarse de apreciar.

El hecho de que ese mundo se encontrase en paz era gracias a ellos, a todos los niños elegidos, más verdaderamente y todas las batallas que los habían sacudido a lo largo del último año. Quizás aquella paz sea como una recompensa.

Hiroaki deslizó sus ojos por aquel verde prado que brillaba bajo el sol cálido, antes de volverse hacia el pequeño televisor que se hallaba a sus espaldas por el cual, suponía él, ellos habían entrado.

— ¿Lo has hecho a propósito?

Takeru le sonrió ampliamente al autor de sus días. "_Por supuesto que sí_"

Sabía que su hermano debía de estar furioso con él, o más que eso, debía estar maldiciéndolo por dejarlo en un momento incómodo con Natsuko. Pero el motivo por el cual lo había hecho era simple. Estaba realmente cansado de las vueltas que daban —su madre y su hermano— para arreglar la situación.

Esta bien, no eran una familia entera.

Pero estaba harto de escuchar: _ya lo arreglaré, ya hablaré, ya… Ya._

Futuro incierto, palabras que son vacías cuando nadie confía en su significado.

Para Takeru, eran palabras con esperanzas. Con deseos.

Porque la esperanza es un arma muy poderosa, para bien y para mal, no por nada dicen que la esperanza es el peor enemigo de los hombres.

Al principio, él no entendía que querían decir aquellos versos —su padre era de esas personas que, aunque no los reciten ni nada, tiene a sus disposición enorme cantidad de ellos— que tantas veces había leído. Ahora, después de enfrentarse a sus esperanzas gracias a MaloMyotismo comprendía todo un poco más.

Quizás su familia no fuese nunca la que él deseaba.

Pero, sin importar aquello, eran la familia que tenía, que amaba, y que valoraba.

Eso, era suficiente.

— ¡Takeru! — Escuchó una voz, a sus espaldas, y sonrió anticipadamente.

.

.

Natsuko suspiró y sus ojos se abrieron.

No había sido tan duro como había pensado, pero, tenía que sincerarse, había sido un alivio poder aferrarse a la mano de su primogénito durante aquellos momentos de duda.

Yamato tenía razón.

Se sorprendió cuando él no intentó deshacer el contacto de sus manos, aun cuando ya habían pisado tierra firme y ella tampoco iba a cederlo tan fácilmente. Apretó su mano entorno a la de él.

Se sentía un poco más ligera.

Ahora comprendía la estratagema de su hijo menor, entendía porque Takeru había estado insistiendo tanto en juntarlos a ellos cuatro para poder entrar al digimundo.

Su hijo pequeño… Siempre pensando en como animar a los demás.

Lo buscó con la mirada y, ¿para que negarlo? También a Hiroaki. Estaban más lejos de lo que había supuesto y al lado de su hijo había una jovencita —pantalones rosas, remera amarilla— junto a un ser que no conocía.

Eso le sacó una sonrisa.

— Este es el digimundo, mamá — Comentó su hijo mayor, y notó algo diferente en su voz.

Y Natsuko parpadeó, antes de contemplar el mundo que se alzaba a su alrededor. Entonces...

Por todo lo último sucedido, había olvidado su cámara digital, su grabadora y sus anotadores —elementos indispensables— sin los cuales casi nunca salía de la casa.

Se arrepintió al instante, por supuesto.

Aquel lugar era muy bello.

Luz cálida, clara, pura. Un cielo azul que le recordaban a los orbes de sus dos hijos, despejados como el día más luminoso y despejado. Aire limpio, brisa suave.

Verde, azul, amarillo.

Y un flash. ¿Un flash?

— Hola, Hikari — Escuchó que decía su hijo mayor. Y parpadeó, recuperándose de la sorpresa, sin saber exactamente que había sucedido.

— Nefertimon y yo — dijo la niña, con un entusiasmo pocas veces visto — vinimos porque queríamos alcanzarlos, para tomarles una fotografía.

Natsuko parpadeó, confundida.

Esa niña, Hikari, parecía estar irradiando luz. Su sonrisa, alegre, marcando sus labios. Los ojos cobrizos entusiasmados, llenos de vida.

La mejor amiga de su hijo.

Takeru y Yamato si que habían tenido mucha suerte al cruzarse con tantas personas excepcionales.

— ¿Los demás están aquí? — Cuestionó el mayor de los hermanos.

— No, bueno. Mi hermano, Sora y Koushiro están esperando que lleguen Iori, Jou, Daisuke, Ken y Miyako.

Natsuko vio la media sonrisa de su hijo — Los Yagami llegan primero.

La risa de Takeru —¿Por qué todos caminaban tan rápido?— inundó ese sitio. En sus brazos, estaba su querido Patamon.

— Hola — Saludó el pequeño digimon que parecía un hámster, a ojos de Natsuko.

— Hola — Musitó ella, en respuesta, sonriente — Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Patamon.

Yamato buscó a su compañero del alma — ¿Dónde está Gabumon?

— Con los demás — Hikari miró a Nefertimon… ¿Acaso ese digimon tenía cara de esfinge egipcia? Natsuko jamás había visto algo así. Ojala hubiese traído su cámara y… ¿Qué era lo que sostenía su esposo entre sus manos? — Bueno, debo ir a alcanzar a mi hermano y a Iori — Anunció Hikari, casi despidiéndose de ellos. — ¡Nos vemos!

Era… era… ¡Una cámara!

Con disimulo, la mujer se deslizó cerca de su esposo e intentó apropiarse de aquel instrumento. ¡Quería tener imágenes de esa aventura!

Yamato parpadeó cuando sintió que su madre se zafaba de su agarre pero sonrió, divertido, como nunca antes, cuando vio lo que se proponía hacer.

Le dio un codazo a Takeru, que, hasta ese momento, estaba siguiendo a la hermana de Taichi —que montando en Nerftimon, alzaba vuelo— con la mirada y señaló a la autora de sus días.

Entonces, cuando comprendió lo sucedió, el menor empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

Hiroaki, que estaba admirando como la pequeña amiga de su hijo volaba en un caballo con cabeza de esfinge, levantó el brazo, para tomar una fotografía y vio que la mano de Natsuko estaba sujetando con firmeza la cámara que había llevado a ese mundo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Cuestionó, con seriedad, aparente. En el fondo de sus ojos, se veía la diversión. Había atrapado a su esposa... _con las manos en la masa._

— Yo… Nada — Un momento de vacilación y Hiroaki enarcó una ceja — ¡Bien! quería robarte la cámara para tomar unas fotografías, ya que pensabas quedarte mirando la nada sin hacer nada, como siempre — Dijo ella, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Hiroaki suspiró, contemplando el rostro indignado de Natsuko —a ella no le gustaba ser descubierta y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas— y, después, siguió las risas de sus hijos.

Hiroaki era plenamente conciente del brillo que los iluminaba, en ese instante.

Nunca había pensado en eso, pero ese mundo les estaba devolviendo a sus hijos muchas de las cosas que él y Natsuko les habían privado siendo más pequeños. En ese mundo, como en ese momento…

Entonces, sonrió.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Sigo bloqueada. Pero... avancé un poco con el capítulo pendiente :)

Aquí están los Ishida Takaishi, creo que es el capítulo —de los cuatro— que más difícil me resultó U.U

No se ve mucho de la interacción de Hiroaki y Natsuko, pero creo pensar que después de cuatro años, la relación mejoró. Guardo, todavía, la esperanza de que terminasen juntos, me encanta la pareja. Debo decir que, si bien mis indiscutidos favoritos protagonizaron el primer capítulo, este par de hermanos también me gusta muchísimo. Como se llevan a pesar de todo, como se cuidan siempre y como velan el uno por el otro.

Hikari no podía faltar, por supuesto, y llegó justo a tiempo, volando en Nefertimon. xD Tiene que sacarles una fotografía a todos los que lleguen al digimundo.

No hay ningún orden particular acerca de cómo se presentaran y no se de quien será el próximo capítulo :P

Hasta la próxima!

.

Saludos ^^


	5. V: Familia Hida

El_ mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Testigos**

**~ Mensaje del pasado ~**

.

_El silencio es el ruido más fuerte, quizás el más fuerte de los ruidos._

~ Miles Davis ~

.

_Papá, ¿Qué te parece? Esto es el digimundo._

_._

Aquella noche, la que acompañaba a la madrugada del primero de agosto, Iori Hida no había podido dormir.

Había estado dando vueltas en la cama toda la noche, fingiendo que dormía cuando su madre pasó a darle aquel beso de las buenas noches que era un secreto de rutina que —ella pensaba— Iori desconocía.

Se contuvo, desde el primer momento, de abrir los ojos y pedirle que lo abrasase hasta llorar juntos, pese a que eso era lo que quería.

Eso era lo que necesitaba.

¿Por qué no hacerlo?

Bueno, sabía que decirle a su madre el motivo de su inquietud, haría que ella se sintiese peor de lo que ya se sentía y eso era algo que no podía permitirse.

No, su madre tenía que estar bien…

Pero, pese a esa firmeza inicial, cuando la autora de sus días abandonó el dormitorio, Iori sintió que las lágrimas (solo unas pocas, las más traviesas, se deslizaban por sus mejillas)

Aquello no iba a dejarlo dormir.

.

_Papá, ¿Qué te parece? Esto es el digimundo. No puedo creer… que… este caminando contigo, por el digimundo, papá. Estoy feliz_

"_¿Cómo que no es lo que yo creo?"_

.

Aquello no lo dejó dormir.

Exactamente, lo que había predicho.

En sepulcral silencio, se levantó —mucho más tarde de lo acostumbrado— y saludó a su abuelo, que ya estaba en la mesa, desayunando y a su madre, que le dirigió una fugaz mirada incomprensible.

Solían hacerlo todo juntos, ellos tres, porque mantenían unidos los restos de la familia que habían sido y a la que uno de sus miembros les había sido arrebatado.

Chikara Hida miró a su nieto y luego a la mujer que su hijo había elegido como su esposa.

La encontró mirando tristemente el semblante de Iori, el siempre correcto Iori.

Ellos habían estado notando que algo inquietaba al niño pero no habían podido descubrir cual era el motivo de aquel sombrío, melancólico, estado de animo.

Miró a Fumiko, y sonrió, infundiéndole un poco de esperanza. Ella había pasado tantas cosas a lo largo de su vida que no quería que pensase que afrentaba todo eso sola.

O quizás Iori estuviese demasiado absorto para notar todos esos detalles que, en cualquier otro momento, le resultaría evidentes.

_¿Qué era lo que le preocupaba?_ Quizás la palabra correcta no era "preocupaba" quizás debiera cambiarse por "angustiaba"

En primer lugar, durante la madrugada no había dejado de pensar en lo qué iba a suceder en cuanto el sol se alzara en el cielo.

_No puedo creer… que… este caminando contigo, por el digimundo, papá._

"_¿Cómo que no es lo que yo creo?"_

Además... y como consecuencia directa no había podido dejar de pensar en su padre.

Sí, en su padre.

Porque su madre y su abuelo, Chikara, estaban a punto de cumplir el sueño que Hiroki Hida había tenido toda su vida.

Iban a cumplirlo, y él no iba a estar allí.

No podía estar allí.

_Porque él estaba muerto._

Se parecía tanto a aquella fantasía con MaloMyotismon que dolía todo su interior por querer comprender que aquella fantasía era, en efecto, una fantasía.

No iba a ser posible nunca, ni aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas, ni aunque intentase… Ni aunque mantuviese sus esperanzas.

Nunca.

"_¿Cómo que no es lo que yo creo?"_

Apretó las manos bajó la mesa, cerrándolas en puños, concentrándose en su desayuno con innecesaria fijeza.

A lo lejos podía oír el sonido del D-Terminal y estaba seguro que eran sus amigos, apremiándole a que llegase pronto…

Pero miró el reloj, y, a su pesar, se sintió avergonzado. No había podido evitar sentirse avergonzado.

Habían quedado que se encontrarían quince minutos antes de lo que indicaban las manecillas de aquel aparato y a Iori, que por regla general, no le gustaba la impuntualidad, le pareció que su conducta era deplorable…

Pero. Pero… _Pero…_

Tomó cuidadosamente el vaso y lo llevó a sus labios para beber, en ceremonioso silencioso.

Varias veces, por la noche, había sentido qué los ojos le punzaban y había sido tentado a derramar todas aquellas lágrimas, pero se había contenido mucho.

No había llorado. _No mucho_.

Y ahora estaba aguardando en silencio, intentando terminar su desayuno (o no terminar y detener el tiempo, en realidad).

Sabía qué su madre y su abuelo le dirigían miradas alternadas y afectadas pero estaba intentado, bajo todo punto de vista, ignorarlos.

— ¿Iori, hijo? — Lo llamó la autora de sus días, Fumiko — ¿No quieres más? No es necesario qué lo comas todo.

La mujer frunció el ceño, contradiciendo silenciosamente sus palabras. Su hijo apenas y había tocado su desayuno. Parecía hacer todo aquello de manera pausada, percibiendo con lentitud todo lo que acontecía. No podía estar más confundida y preocupada. Se había pasado media mañana haciendo tiempo para evitar tomar bocado, para evitar levantarse de la cama, para evitar ser el mismo de siempre y ella comenzaba a angustiarse con aquello.

Iori estaba demasiado alicaído, apagado, triste.

Y ella sabía la causa. O la intuía, al menos, haciendo ya hablado con el abuelo de su hijo y padre de su difunto esposo.

El tema radicaba en qué Iori iba a llevarlos a ella y a Chikara, su abuelo paterno al digimundo.

Aun, en su mente, sonaba a locura.

Ella no había tenido idea de qué se trataba aquello hasta había unos meses desde año nuevo cuando su hijo llegó a casa usar enfrentarse a un enemigo...

¿MaloMyotismon, era su nombre o ya había inventado una nueva designación?

Un sujeto extraño había estado secuestrando niños y demás pero que, en realidad era un digimon.

Oh, sí. _Digimon_.

Los digimons son curiosas criaturas, como animales vivientes pero de formas y especies estrafalarias. A ella se las explicaron como monstruos digitales. Digital Monsters.

_Digimon_.

Iori le mostró a su peluche —a sus ojos, aquel ser siempre había sido un muñeco de felpa— explicándole qué era un ser viviente, qué se llamaba "Upamon" y era _su compañero digimon_.

La simpática criatura se presentó, y ella tuvo que mirar fijamente a Chikara, el padre de su fallecido esposo, que asentía con la cabeza, como indicándole que aquello si era real.

Había sido lo más extraño qué le habían dicho en toda su vida.

Su hijo había estado todo el con anterior —2002— dedicado a ese lugar llamado digimundo, qué no era otra cosa qué una dimensión paralela al mundo "real".

Había pensado durante una fracción de segundo, qué aquello era una especie de broma.

Pero su hijo único no era especialmente dado a ese tipo de cosas.

Y poco a poco, el pequeño Iori le había comenzado a narrar sus aventuras.

Qué era un niño elegido, qué estaba en grupo de seis pero qué había más niños como él. Qué había conocido a un viejo amigo de su padre, Yukio Oikawa (ella recordaba qué Hiroki había mencionado ese nombre en unas cuantas oportunidades). Qué tuvieron qué enfrentarse a muchas cosas con sus amigos.

Con cada nuevo detalle, Fumiko miraba incrédula, no pudiendo comprender aquellas palabras.

Pero Iori jamás había mentido…

O eso pensó en ese momento, cuando vio que su hijo le estuvo ocultando cosas durante un año.

¡Un año!

Y qué nunca le había dicho nada antes porque se suponía qué decía ser _todo secreto._

Sin embargo, había quedado muy claro qué las cosas eran diferentes, entonces.

No podía decir qué fue fácil para ella aceptar todas aquellas cosas.

Había sido tan inverosímil, tan curioso y extravagante...

Surrealista.

Entonces, el día siguiente (o un par de días después, el tiempo es irrelevante) aquellas tres mujeres se presentaron en su puerta.

Toshiko, Yuuko y Yoshie.

Todas ellas madres de niños qué habían tenido una experiencia similar a la de Iori. Ellas, especialmente la llamada Yoshie, se encargaron de mostrarle la visión de lo qué estaba sucediendo...

Los niños, sus hijos, habían sido llamados a un mundo lleno de sorpresas y maravillas. Como Alicia, sí, la del cuento. La única diferencia era que no se trataba de ningún sueño y que la misión de los niños era arriesgada.

Simple y claro.

Horrorizada, se preguntó como esas mujeres estaban tan tranquilas al ver que sus hijos tenían en sus manos aquellas decisiones que jamás deberían llevar a cabo a una edad tan temprana. ¡Iori tenía aun no tenía 10 años!

Entonces, le contaron lo ocurrido en el año 1999.

Sí la historia de Iori le resultó increíble, el relato conjunto de esas mujeres añadió aun más cosas inverosímiles a su ya larga lista de cosas que superaban la ficción.

Pero de todo, Fumiko había intentado ver las cosas buenas.

Por supuesto. Iori había cambiado muchísimo en el último año. Puede que nadie lo notase, pero ella era su madre, y sabía que ese niño había cambiado. Para mejor.

Lo primero que había pensado era que Iori era más abierto con ellos, con ella y con su abuelo, y con sus demás amigos. Una niña de su escuela, Ume Shimizu, había comenzado a frecuentar la casa Hida con normalidad.

El pequeño pasaba tiempo con Miyako, sí, pero también con otros niños.

A Fumiko siempre le había agradado esa chica y la chispa vivaz que había en su mirada ámbar dorada. Antes de Miyako, Iori había sido un niño muy silencioso, cerrado. Y con todos los demás elegidos, parecía haber madurado y además, haber aprendido muchas cosas…

Como a perdonar. A valorar las cosas. A ser más cálido...

Recordó que, una vez que Yoshie y las demás le hubiesen contado todo, entonces…

Ella no supo que hacer.

Las noticias estallaron tres meses después.

Él digimundo, los digimons, los llamados elegidos, los combates de Japón, los destrozos, el recuerdo de hace cuatro años.

Todo aquello tomaba una nueva dimensión qué no estaba segura de poder aceptar fácilmente.

Las cosas se modificaron ligeramente, y comenzó a ver los cambios.

Se sintió aliviada cuando descubrió qué Miyako era parte del grupo de niños elegidos —lo había pensado desde él principio, pero una certeza era diferente de una sospecha— y también cuando aquel niño rubio simpático —su nombre, sino recordaba mal, era Takeru— le dijo qué también era parte de ese grupo. Por algún motivo, sospechaba qué Iori tenía un vínculo especial con ese niño.

Daisuke, Hikari y Ken también le parecieron confiables.

Taichi, Sora y Koushiro —hijos de Yuuko, Toshiko y Yoshie respectivamente— se mostraron muy decididos y valientes aquella vez, cuando todos se reunieron para vencer al enemigo, él 31 de diciembre del año anterior.

No había hablado con ellos en ninguna ocasión pero los había visto preocuparse por los demás…

Y… Y nada más.

Toda aquella información la había llenado, agobiado, agotado.

Pero Fumiko estaba segura de qué eso no era todo.

Ya tendría tiempo de indagar más al respecto, pero una parte de ella puedo anclada en la última conversación qué había tenido con él padre de su difunto marido.

Él…

Chikara le había dicho qué Hiroki había deseado conocer _ese mundo_. Ese mismo mundo, esas mismas criaturas, esos mismos seres… Chikara le contó de la niñez de su esposo, sus sueños, sus ansias, su amigo: Yukio Oikawa.

Nunca se había sentido tan desarmada.

Su hijo estaba, literalmente, cumpliendo el sueño de su amado.

Y, entonces, aquella renuencia inicial ante la propuesta se vio reemplaza (poco a poco) por el deseo de compartir el sueño de Hiroki. Nada de lo que Hiroki pudiese desear podía ser malo…

Él había sido un gran hombre, de los buenos, de los amables y correctos.

Iori se le parecía tanto, cuando bajaba la guardia…

— Creo que es hora de irnos, Iori — Susurró Chikara, al ver que el niño seguía insistiendo en beber su tercer vaso de jugo natural.

— No es bueno dejar la comida, abuelo. Ya termino.

Fumiko se mordió el labio — Iori — Lo llamó y vio que su hijo mostraba renuencia para mirarla — Iori, hijo, ¿te sientes bien?

Se acercó hacia él y se colocó al lado del asiento, inclinándose hasta estar a la altura de su rostro. Los ojos verdes la buscaron de inmediato pero había una pequeña sonrisa —falsa— en los labios de su primogénito.

— Sabes que no me gusta desperdiciar la comida.

Fumiko suspiró, quedamente.

Hiroki tampoco solía decirle a nadie lo que le pasaba, solo había tenido pocos amigos y ellos solían recurrir a él. No al revés. Ella pensaba, en un principio, que parecía como si el no tuviese problemas, por lo firme que se mostraba en sus reflexiones, en sus ideas.

Iori se le parecía más de lo que sospechó en todo ese tiempo.

Y, también había tenido sus secretos, Hiroki…

— Bueno. Iré a preparar las cosas, así podremos marcharnos… — Susurró ella, mientras se incorporaba. Vio que Chikara la seguía con la mirada pero no hacia ninguna acotación —cosa rara en él— quizás por ver lo complicado de la situación.

Ese era el problema de los Hida. En los momentos donde el silencio debía ser llenado, callaban.

.

.

Taichi Yagami frunció el ceño mientras contemplaba la pantalla del televisor numero 9.

La verdad, como estaban probando un sistema experimental, Koushiro había sugerido que usen diferentes puntos para entrar al digimundo. Diferentes puertas de acceso. A él le había parecido exagerado pero bueno, no sabía nada sobre ciencia, así que confiaba plenamente en el pelirrojo. No iba a arruinar ninguna otra computadora, lo había prometido y lo haría.

Sin embargo, el problema no radicaba en su confianza en los generalmente sobresalientes instrumentos de Koushiro, sino en la ausencia de respuestas.

Había enviado a Iori un mensaje diciéndole que estaba allí para ayudarlo a entrar al digimundo y el pequeño heredero del conocimiento y la sinceridad no había respondido siquiera.

Era algo extraño, porque Taichi jamás había visto a nadie tan responsable como Iori. O casi, en realidad.

Jou estaba dentro de esa categoría. Y no sabía si considerarlo o no, un empate.

Se pasó la mano por el rostro, implorando paciencia y suspiró quedamente. Le dirigió una mirada a su compañero digital, que se mostraba divertido.

— ¿Qué? — Dudó.

— Es que sigues siendo impaciente, Taichi — Susurró su compañero del alma.

Y es que paciencia no era una de las virtudes que se hallaran en su extensa lista de cualidades a destacar. Era impaciente, sí, y también era terco. Si Iori no iba a aparecer, de momento, ya encontraría la forma de solucionarlo…

Bien dicen. _Si la montaña no va a Mahoma_…

.

.

"_Papá, ¿Qué te parece? Esto es el digimundo. No puedo creer… que… este caminando contigo, por el digimundo, papá. Estoy feliz_"

Esto no es lo que tú crees.

"_¿Cómo que no es lo que yo creo?"_

_._

Furioso consigo mismo, con MaloMyotismon, con sus sueños, con sus fantasías, sintió que algo cálido se deslizaba por su mejilla, en cuanto estuvo seguro de que estaba solo en la sala.

No sabía porqué su abuelo se había ido, ni en que momento su madre iba a volver, pero aprovecho ese momento de debilidad y soledad para relajarse.

Él sabía lo importante que era ese día, esa fecha, para todos los involucrados, no iba a permitir que eso cambiase. Sus amigos contaban con él. Y era bien sabido que cuando comenzaba algo, no paraba hasta terminarlo.

También cumplía su palabra, así que…

Se estaba comportando como un cobarde.

Molesto, ahora por su comportamiento, se apresuró hacia donde se encontraba el D-Terminal, que estaba sonando hacia un buen rato. Tenía Seis mensajes. Uno de Hikari. Tres de Miyako. La primera quería saber si estaba listo, la segunda si quería que llevase algo en particular del supermercado de sus padres.

Uno que parecía haber sido enviado a todos por igual, ya que tenía muchos destinatarios.

"_Creo que se me hará tarde, muchachos. Culpen a mi hermano Shin ¡Perdió su D3!_"

De: Jou Kido

Y el último…

Las letras se le confundieron durante un instante, y, entonces, lo leyó con claridad pese a que las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos.

"_Abre la puerta. Estoy del otro lado"_

De: Taichi Yagami.

.

.

Fumiko contempló, atónita, los pasos vacilantes de Iori mientras se acercaba a la pantalla del ordenador que tenían.

No era especialmente nuevo —de hecho, seguía funcionando gracias a Miyako y las ideas revolucionarias de esa niña— pero ella no quería venderlo ni cambiarlo.

Cumplía sus propósitos y eso era suficiente.

Iori no le prestó atención y ella se preguntó si la había visto. Probablemente, no. Se le veía vacilante y angustiado, como pocas veces había visto su semblante.

Era exactamente como Hiroki. Siempre manteniendo sus problemas para sí mismo…

Iori levantó el brazo, habiéndose colocado frente al ordenador y, entonces, algo ocurrió en la pantalla.

— ¿Qué haces, Fumiko? — Dudó Chikara, que en sus brazos cargaba los víveres que planeaban llevar al digimundo.

El hombre había pensado que podía deleitarse con sus bocadillos favoritos, antes de partir.

— Chist. Déjame escuchar — Susurró ella, y entonces, se dio cuenta porque Iori no le había visto. No era porque solamente estaba ensimismado, ella también se había medio escondido.

En ese momento, una voz nueva la hizo sobresaltar. Era nueva, pero familiar a la vez.

Buscó inmediatamente al dueño de esa voz.

Un jovencito alto, moreno, con el cabello alborotado de un color castaño, estaba ahora frente a la figura estática de Iori. Sabía quien era. Una persona no se olvida de aquellos rostros que ve en momentos de angustia.

Era el hijo de Yuuko, una de las tres mujeres que se había acercado a ella para apoyarla.

— ¡Iori, pensé que no ibas a abrir la puerta nunca! — El joven hablaba con alivio, aunque un deje de irritación que Fumiko encontró divertido.

Le recordaba a alguien.

— Hola, Taichi — Saludó su hijo, con la cordialidad acostumbrada.

Fumiko pensó, fugazmente, en lo educado que era su niño.

Y, descubrió (o redescubrió) el nombre del recién llegado: Taichi.

Recordaba que Iori lo había mencionado varias veces a lo largo de todos los relatos que le había narrado en esos meses, pero jamás había pensado que ese muchacho fuese a buscarlos a la casa, por si se tardaban.

— ¿Dónde está tu mamá? — Quiso saber el chico y ladeó el rostro, buscando las dos figuras que Hikari le había dicho, estaban allí. La madre y el abuelo de Iori.

— Está con mi abuelo, en la cocina. — Suspiró.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio.

El jovencito —Fumiko pensaba que tendría al menos quince años, pero era alto, quizás tuviese más edad— se inclinó hacia su hijo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Iori? — Dudó, y la cuestión tomó por sorpresa a la madre y al hijo. Ambos, en distintos lados del salón, dieron un respingo. Chikara se rió de la similitud.

— Sí, ¿Por qué? — Cuestionó, en respuesta Iori — Se me hizo tarde, lo siento. Estaba a punto de…

Pero se cortó, entonces, al ver que su interlocutor levantaba una ceja, sin creer una palabra.

— Supongamos que creo en que no has estado llorando — Musitó Taichi, y había adoptado un tono extraño, conciliador pero a la vez, retador — Y por lo que interpreto, creo que vas a decirme que en realidad quieres ir al digimundo hoy.

Iori se quedó en silencio, meditando, cuando sintió que otra lágrima solitaria descendía por su mejilla.

No entendía que estaba sucediendo con él, no podía dejar de pensar y pensar.

La ideas se arremolinaban en su cabeza violentamente, como un huracán que lo conmocionaba hasta dejarlo incapaz de hacer nada más que llorar.

— No… — Soltó, sin darse cuenta — No quiero.

La expresión de su compañero se suavizó un poco, mientras se inclinaba ligeramente — ¿Quieres decirme que te sucede? ¿Necesitas que llame a alguien?

— No. Voy por mi mamá y mi abuelo, están tardándose demasiado y… — Iori se giró, violentamente hacia la cocina, pero Fumiko se escondió un poco más. — Ya… Ya debemos irnos… Nosotros…

Pero Taichi había colocado una mano sobre el hombro del niño de diez años y el menor, se detuvo. Levantó la vista lentamente hasta encontrarse con los ojos del que todos consideraban el líder de los niños elegidos. Bueno, no todos. Ellos pensaban en Daisuke como su líder, pero él, respetaba a Taichi como a todos los demás y…

Se sorprendió al encontrar curiosidad destilando en la mirada del hermano de Hikari, aunque también, una ligera nota de inquietud.

— Sino quieres decirme, está bien. Pero el hermano de un amigo de mi hermana tiene este mismo problema que pareces tener tú. Siempre se guarda todo para si mismo y sus pensamientos se vuelven maniaco-depresivos con el tiempo… Seguro lo conoces, es cantante.

Para su sorpresa, a Iori le dieron ganas de reír ante esas palabras que no tenían coherencia.

Estaba claro a quién se refería el castaño, aunque, como era usual, se trataba más bien de una exageración que una realidad. Además, él conocía a los tres involucrados. La hermana, Hikari. El amigo, Takeru. Y el hermano, Yamato.

— Pero tienes que decírselo a alguien, porque los secretos, aquello que nos lastima se quedará dentro de nosotros y crecerá. Nunca sabe que dimensiones puede tomar algo que decidimos callar.

Y eso fue aun más extraño para Iori, porque él siempre había visto a Koushiro y a Jou como las personas más sabias que contaban con los elegidos, y, sin embargo aquel discurso parecía encerrar su propia sabiduría.

Taichi pareció no hacerle caso, y continuó: — Y estoy seguro que alguno de tus amigos estaría encantado de que les dijeses que pasa por tu mente. Ya te digo, eres igual a uno de los mejores amigos del hermano de este amigo de Hikari. Siempre está ensimismado, y casi nunca escucha a nadie. Bueno, finge que no escucha pero en realidad está atento a todo movimiento. A él le gusta saber de todo…

Ahora hablaba de Koushiro. E Iori no se contuvo las ganas de esbozar una sonrisa, divertida. Pero la sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca desganada al instante en el que recordó cual era el problema.

Sin embargo…

— El sueño de mi papá era ir al digimundo — Soltó con brusquedad, interrumpiendo el discurso del antiguo portador del valor, que hizo silencio abruptamente.

Seguramente, no esperaba eso. No, decididamente, no esperaba eso.

Fumiko se tapó la boca con una de sus manos y sintió que Chikara posaba una mano sobre su hombro, en una muestra de silencio apoyo. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, porque había visto que Iori tenía un tono triste y angustiado.

— Sí — Susurró Taichi, con voz queda, sólo para si mismo. — Algo de eso sabía.

Iori bajó la mirada, ocultando sus ojos verdes — El año pasado, con MaloMyotismon…

Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos sin que pudiese evitarlo, sin que quisiese evitarlo. No tenía idea de porque estaba haciendo eso. Esas cosas generalmente las platicaba con Miyako, o con su abuelo. Inclusive, en muchas oportunidades, con Takeru había charlado de temas así de importantes…

Y ahora hablaba con Taichi… Pero es que era él quien estaba allí, para escuchar.

— Cuando MaloMyotismon nos atacó, supongo que lo sabes. Con sus ilusiones — Fumiko dio un salto, sintiendo que las lágrimas desbordaban de sus ojos, ante el tono de su hijo: melancólico, triste, angustiado, preocupado — Y yo lo vi. Vi a mi papá cumpliendo su sueño…

Chikara soltó una exclamación silenciosa.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante el compungido tono de su nieto. Era obvio que aquello era en lo que había estado pensando Iori durante todas esas horas silenciosas.

Taichi lamentó encontrarse en esa situación durante un escaso minuto pero entonces, suspiró. No conocía muy bien a Iori, pero por lo que comentaban se parecía a Kou y a Jou. En ese momento, veía el parecido. Especialmente, con su amigo pelirrojo, que pocos minutos antes se había negado a platicar con él aquello que le preocupaba.

— El recorrió conmigo el digimundo, y vio lo mismo que yo, caminó por los mismos lugares — Prosiguió Iori, mirando al suelo. — Y me tomó de la mano…

Fumiko soltó un sollozo mientras Chikara la giraba para darle un abrazo. Sabía que, en realidad, no debería estar escuchando esa conversación. Sin embargo, a la vez, era imperioso hacerlo. Ayudaría.

Ayudaría a Iori.

— Me tomó de la mano… Y me soltó — Repitió Iori, y Taichi pudo ver las lágrimas cuando el niño levantó la mirada en su dirección — ¡Y NO ESTÁ AQUÍ! — Sollozó, ajeno a que su madre compartía el mismo estado de angustia.

Taichi se arrodilló frente a Iori, mientras intentaba buscar las palabras correctas para decir en un momento así. Nunca había sido muy buen amigo de las palabras —si, se habían reconciliado bastante, muchísimo, en cuatro años— porque él prefería, más bien, los hechos.

Siempre había sido más sencillo hablar a través de los gestos, al menos, para él.

Así que, en vez de decir algo, lo abrazó.

Sabía que Iori no necesitaba de él, que en realidad a quien buscaba abrazar era a su padre, pero eso no podía ser posible, y tal vez, la angustia seguiría permaneciendo allí sino lograba sacarla del todo.

Se sorprendió cuando le respondió al gesto y, aun así, siguió llorando.

Le recordó un momento lejano, perdido y distante, cuando un niño rubio de ojos azules le rogaba que fuese su hermano mayor.

Sin duda, tenía una habilidad para involucrarse en esas situaciones…

— Deberías habérnoslo dicho — Susurró, cuando vio que Iori se apartaba, secándose las lágrimas. Se había ruborizado, como si aquel arrebato fuese imperdonable. — No dijiste nada cuando propusimos la idea

Fumiko intentó contener el sollozo que emergió de su garganta. Aquello había sido un regaño a medias, pero había demostrado que esos niños —como Takeru y Miyako— de verdad se preocupaban entre ellos.

Que eran _todos_… amigos.

Sabía que el sueño de Hiroki tenía que ser bueno.

— No quería que pensasen… — Susurró, pero al instante, hizo silencio — que por mí, no deberían llevar a nadie al digimundo.

Otro silencio, más tranquilo. Fumiko sollozó, silenciosamente. Quería ir y abrazar a su hijo, no soltarlo jamás. Sus piernas no respondían.

— Pero te hubiésemos ayudado — Recriminó el mayor, y Fumiko vio que le revolvía el cabello a Iori — Dime, ¿no querías que tu mamá y tu abuelo vayan al digimundo?

Su hijo asintió, quedamente — Sí, pero…

— Se que nada de lo que te diga, te devolverá a tu padre… pero… ¿No te parece que él hubiese deseado que, como él no pudo hacerlo, tu hicieses esto con quien deseases? Iori, las personas que amamos, jamás nos dejan. Ellos siempre estarán aquí, en nuestros recuerdos… Y… en nuestro corazón…

Si, que era difícil.

Decididamente, no era bueno consolando a las personas. Ojala estuviese Hikari o su madre, que siempre le instaban a seguir con _la conversación inspiradora. _Ahora ya no sabía más que decir. Sin duda alguna, aquello lo había descubierto con la guardia baja.

"Las personas que amamos, jamás nos dejan"

Esas palabras se las había escuchado decir a su abuela materna, el día que su abuelo falleció. Había sido un par de años atrás, cerca de año nuevo. Su abuela ahora vivía en una casa solitaria, por lo que su madre y su padre iban a visitarla con frecuencia. Bueno, sus padres solían viajar con frecuencia en si mismos.

— Sino quieres hacerlo, está bien — Prosiguió, al ver que el menor de los elegidos se había sumido en sus pensamientos — Pero si quieres, sabes que cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo. Y el de tu familia. Estoy seguro que este paso es importante para tu madre y para tu abuelo, también. No estás solo, y nunca lo has estado… No es necesario que mantengas todo tu dolor para ti mismo, no es saludable.

Y el sabía de lo que hablaba.

Le dio la impresión de que, pese a que su interlocutor tenía cinco años menos que él, también lo comprendía.

Tal vez si fuese buen amigo de las palabras, después de todo. Pero no sabía que más decir, eso era cierto.

Al parecer, él tenía que terminar siempre de darle empujones a los demás, porque cuando Iori levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en los suyos, Taichi reconoció el sentimiento que se apropió de él.

_Valor._

— Me gustaría conocer el mundo que mi hijo se vio privado — Dijo una voz, y Taichi parpadeó confuso ante la figura del anciano que había aparecido en la sala.

Al lado del hombre, estaba una mujer, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Los dos sonreían, y le sonreían a Iori, que en ese momento, estaba inmovilizado. Fumiko se inclinó, dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas y abrió los brazos, para recibir a su hijo.

Iori fue hacia su madre y ambos se sumergieron en su propia burbuja.

Fumiko le besó la frente, y lo meció en sus brazos, justo como Iori había deseado que hiciese en la noche, cuando ella fue a darle su beso de despedida.

Chikara sonrió al ver aquella enternecedora escena, mientras devoraba una de las galletas predilectas que preparaba Fumiko y Taichi sintió que su D-Terminal era el que estaba sonando hacia unos cuantos minutos.

Taichi sonrió al aparato, sin atender ya, inmediatamente, levantó los ojos, preguntándose donde estaba su hermana en ese momento.

Se estaba perdiendo de la fotografía perfecta.

.

— ¿Está listo, señor? — Cuestionó el castaño mientras miraba al hombre. Le resultaba extraño que ese hombre —que era gracioso— fuese pariente del maduro Iori. Quizás habían invertido los cuerpos o algo así.

— Sí — Replicó el anciano, entusiasta.

— Bien, la puerta está abierta. Nos vemos al otro lado… — Dijo el antiguo portador del valor a sus acompañantes.

— Taichi… — Escuchó la voz de Iori, y se giró, levemente.

Fumiko y su hijo estaban detrás de él, tomados de las manos. En sus ojos brillantes, aun, podían apreciarse las lágrimas contenidas. Inexplicablemente, se sintió bien al haber ayudado.

— Gracias.

Sonrió, sin saber que decir, y dejó que la luz azul brillante, lo absorbiese. La habitación desapareció y rápidamente fue reemplazada por un destello luminoso.

— ¡Esa bendita cámara, Hikari! — Protestó. Agumon y Nefertimon se rieron de su arrebato. — ¿Por qué no le quitas el flash, al menos?

La menor de los hermanos esbozó una sonrisa amplia — Porque no quiero.

Taichi rodó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se elevaran.

Hikari sonrió, con inocencia, y le enseñó la cámara a su hermano — Te ves lindo, ¿sabes? Creo que podrías ser modelo, hay muchas marcas de ropa deportiva…

— ¡No digas tonterías!

La risa de Chikara les recordó a los hermanos que estaban dando un espectáculo público.

Se sorprendieron al ver que Iori y Fumiko también habían cruzado la puerta.

Taichi vio que en sus manos traían el portarretrato de Hiroki. El padre de Iori era un oficial del ejército, o algo así. Llevaba uniforme en la imagen sostenida por el cuadro.

Taichi sintió un nudo en su garganta, igual que su hermana.

— Estamos todos en mi familia — Musitó el niño y buscó algo en los alrededores. — ¿Dónde está Armadillomon?

— No están muy lejos los demás. Se quedó con ellos — Hikari señaló hacia atrás — Nefertimon está aquí por velocidad, no hay demasiada distancia, créanme.

Entonces, sigilosamente, enfocó la cámara hacia Fumiko.

La mujer no había dicho nada en ningún momento.

Se hallaba absorta, contemplando todo lo que la rodeaba.

Justo como estaba haciendo Chikara ahora que no se divertía viendo discutir a los hermanos Yagami.

Ambos sonrieron al ver el cielo azul…

El aleteo de las mariposas los embelezó, cuando estás alzaron vuelo sobre ellos sin previo aviso. Yukio Oikawa, reviviendo aquel mensaje del pasado.

El sueño de conocer el digimundo.

Fumiko las señaló y su hijo levantó el retrato de su padre, para que las pudiese ver.

Iori sabía que significaban esas mariposas.

Taichi e Hikari se miraron, y luego asintieron para sí mismos, compartiendo el anhelo de que el padre de Iori estuviese viviendo su sueño, aun cuando no pudiese ser físicamente.

Iori sonrió a su madre cuando sus ojos se encontraron, de nuevo — ¿Qué te parece, mamá? Este es el digimundo

Fumiko soltó una lágrima pero presionó la mano de su hijo — Es… hermoso.

Un nuevo flash y un nuevo pitido. Una risa y un resoplido.

Entonces Taichi, cansado, abrió su D-Terminal. Un nuevo mensaje. No era de Jou.

"_¡Llegaré tarde! ¡Lo siento! ¡Es culpa de Jun!"_

De: Daisuke Motomiya.

Se rió. Al parecer aquel día le deparaba, a todos, más sorpresas de las que esperaban.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Pfff. Otro capítulo, algo repentino. El capítulo de los Hida.

No sé, llegó la inspiración de repente aunque fue impulsada por HikariCaelum y su fic "_Amistades de todo tipo_". Gracias! n.n Creo que el Taichi consejero es algo que no esperaba, pero imaginé la escena y aquí está.

Y además, ya saben él empieza: _Sino quieres_… pero después hace que cambies de opinión. No se confíen. xD

Espero que no haya resultado enredoso o algo por el estilo.

Sinceramente, no tenía idea de cómo se llamaban la madre y el abuelo (hace un tiempo que no veo Digimon 02) así que los recolecté de Internet ;) No tengo muy buena memoria, a largo plazo, así que ya saben. Tampoco sé que hacia la madre de Iori, porque sé que su abuelo le daba clases pero ella, ni idea. No la recuerdo. Los dialogos de Iori hablando con su papá pertenecen al penúltimo capítulo de Digimon Adventure 02.

En fin, un nuevo capítulo y más me convenzo de que serán más de diez. La idea era hacer uno de cada uno, hasta una gran reunión. Después veremos.

Por cierto, sigo bloqueada con mi otro fic. Pero al menos avancé. Es algo.

.

Saludos ^^


	6. VI: Familia Tachikawa

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Testigos**

**~ Cambiar de perspectiva ~**

_._

_Cuando no se puede lograr lo que se quiere, mejor cambiar de actitud._

_~ Publio Terencio Afer ~_

_._

Media exasperada, Mimi Tachikawa intentó, por tercera vez, apaciguar el llanto de su madre, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras y alentadoras. Sin éxito. Por supuesto, nada funcionaba cuando lo que se quería consolar era en realidad una actuación.

Mimi pensaba que su madre era actriz frustrada.

Sí, quizás en su adolescencia, Satoe había soñado con triunfar dedicándose a representar personajes de ficción o, quizás, soñase con protagonizar telenovelas, comedias y demás.

Tenía una imaginación innegable y mucho talento.

Durante más de dos horas había procurado entretenerlos a ella y a su padre para que no se percatasen del paso del tiempo.

Hizo que el despertador sonase mucho después de lo programado. Quizás no fuese para tanto, pero Mimi tenía marcada la hora que era en Japón, porque tenía que saber a que hora le tocaba ir a visitar a sus amigos. Había que tener en cuenta la distancia entre ambos países.

Luego, los había hecho preparar aperitivos que "teóricamente" iban a llevar al digimundo pero por algún motivo, se habían extraviado y los habían tenido que hacer dos veces.

Y planchar la ropa, lavarle algunas camisas a su padre…

Y otros tantos quehaceres que ella no entendía porque los había realizado…

Hasta que tuvo una epifanía repentina.

Dejó caer el cesto de ropa de su madre, delante de ella y se cruzó de brazos, mirándola de forma inquisitiva, ya que deseaba una explicación.

Como se había visto descubierta, Satoe había recurrido a su arma infalible: _el llanto._

Mimi estaba comenzando a sentirse mal de repetir una y otra vez el mismo procedimiento.

En semanas enteras había notado que a medida que se aproximaba "la fecha" su madre empezaba a comportarse de manera extraña… ¿Acaso… No tenía sentido lo que ella quería? ¿Sus padres no iban a escucharla? ¿No tomaban en cuenta sus decisiones pese a todo?

Fugazmente, pensó en aquel día en el que le dijeron que iban a mudarse a Estados Unidos, cuatro años atrás.

En aquel tiempo, los viajes no le entusiasmaban del todo —apenas y había regresado a un sitio tranquilo luego de todo ese tiempo en un mundo extraño donde no había ido precisamente por placer— y al principio no se mostró entusiasta con la propuesta.

Sí, habían ido de vacaciones a Hawai… Pero vacacionar lo es lo mismo que cambiar definitivamente de hogar.

Recordaba que en ese entonces, angustiada, se había arrojado a la cama, llorando, y su madre había ido a susurrarle que aquello era lo mejor, que se divertiría, que haría nuevos amigos, que podría volver cuando lo deseara… En fin, palabras que aliviaron su angustia cuando cambiaron definitivamente de su casa.

Nunca pensó que despedirse de esos niños que, en un principio no eran más que conocidos, iba a costarle tanto.

Salvo Takeru, que se había ido a Francia, vio todos aquellos rostros tristes aquel día en el aeropuerto. Sora, Koushiro, Jou, Taichi, Hikari y Yamato (¡Sí, Yamato!). Todos ellos fueron a despedirla, a desearle suerte.

Y, por supuesto sus amigas de siempre, Ami y Satomi fueron a desearle buena suerte.

Vivir en un país nuevo fue una experiencia increíble, eso no iba a negarlo.

Al principio pensó que no iba a lograr adaptarse, que todos la iban a mirar distinto, que no iba a encajar, que el idioma iba a confundirla de tal forma que terminaría hablando japonés… que no lograría nada, que no iba a poder hacer amigas…

Pero su madre sonrió cuando, frente a la puerta del colegio, ella el confesó sus temores, jugando con sus manos.

Entonces, su madre le tomó las manos y la miró con una sonrisa, diciendo: "_Dale una oportunidad a este lugar, tesoro. ¡Tu puedes conquistar el mundo!_"

Bieeeen. En ese momento no sonaba tan extraño.

Y justo entonces, un niño rubio tuvo que sentarse a su lado en una de sus clases y le susurró un tímido "_Hi! Mi name is Michael Washington_"

Entonces, las cosas cambiaron_ para mejor_… Pero esa era _otra historia_.

El llanto de su madre la hizo salir abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

Al parecer, Satoe no había logrado su cometido en esa ocasión y su padre estaba tratando de convencer a su amada de que su actitud era un tanto infantil.

Mimi tuvo que asentir, sin poder contenerse por más tiempo.

Es decir, tenía que hacerle entender a la autora de sus días que aferrarse a Keisuke mientras sollozaba, espantada como si la computadora fuese un repulsivo animal dispuesto a atacarla, no era algo muy maduro.

Satoe hizo frunció los labios y miró a su esposo con pena. Una copia burda de un puchero, en opinión de su hija, que comenzaba a perder la escasa paciencia que poseía.

Sí, podía ser paciente.

De hecho, se consideraba una persona bastante paciente cuando alguien le daba motivos para serlo… Y ese no era el caso.

Porque Mimi leía en las facciones de su padre, la rendición inminente, así que decidió que era hora de actuar.

Keisuke Tachikawa nunca había sido un experto en manejar los caprichos de su esposa y eso se notaba en ese preciso instante. Él siempre acababa cediendo ante la presión que ejercía su amada (tenía que incluirse, pero no lo haría) y es que Satoe conocía a la perfección los puntos débiles de su esposo.

Lo que no contaba era que su hija de catorce años sabía las debilidades de ambos.

Esa vez, las cosas iban a ser diferentes, por supuesto qué sí, o ella iba a dejar de llamarse Mimi Tachikawa.

Porque lo qué su madre quería evitar era algo qué ella deseaba con locura.

Bueno, _desear con locura_ es demasiado amplio.

No era como esos zapatos hermosos qué le habían traído —en un intento de hacerla desistir pero, en serio, ¿pensaban que lo haría? No quería pensar que le tenían tan poco estima— y qué reposaban en su caja, esperándola y llamándola.

No era comparable exactamente con lo qué ella deseaba pero era algo significativo.

Muy significativo. Muy importante.

Ella no pensaba cambiar su viaje al digimundo, con sus amigos y sus familias por un par de zapatos con diminutos y nimias piedras que simulaban diamantes.

¿Qué pensaban que haría cuando se los trajeran: gritar como una loca, que lo había hecho, y dejar a sus amigos atrás? ¿De verdad pensaron eso o fue una medida desesperada?

Se cruzó de brazos cuando observó la escena de nueva cuenta.

Había estado esperando ese día durante mucho tiempo pero no solamente porque era el tan celebrado primero de agosto.

Después de que las cosas se calmaron de manera aparentemente definitiva, ella y sus compañeros de aventuras se dedicaron a planear anticipadamente ese día. Y no pensaba renunciar.

No, porque tenía por fin la oportunidad de compartir con su familia algo que para ella era importante.

Pero…

Sabía que el llanto de su madre era falso, o al menos sabía que era su último as en la manga antes de ceder.

Ella no estaba acostumbrada a que su encanto fallase pero no contaba con que el alumno había superado al maestro y Keisuke jamás (¡JAMÁS!) iba a negarse a los caprichos de su hija mujer.

Ella era su princesita y por supuesto él no podía negarse a nada de lo qué le pidiera.

Incluso sí eso implicaba decir la terrible palabra con "n" a Satoe.

Aunque Mimi había hablado con ella individualmente explicándole que ese acontecimiento era importante y los motivos, además de expresar sus deseos de compartirlo con ellos y demás, no podía negar qué entendía a su madre.

Ella siempre se había negado a indagar mucho más respecto al digimundo y por eso había tenido qué —muchas veces— cambiar de tema o evitar su mención.

Ella no había podido hablarles de sus aventuras pero no porque no lo deseara, sino porque ninguno de ellos iba a escucharla. Su familia estaba realmente incómoda con el tema. Por eso envidiaba a la familia Izumi.

Había estado platicando con Koushiro y él le había dicho qué sus padres estaban entusiasmados con aquel viaje.

_¿Por qué los suyos parecían estar siendo obligados a asistir a un velorio?_

Satoe contempló como variaba la mirada de su hija, cuando vio que dejaba de susurrarle palabras llenas de dulzura que la invitaban a aceptar la propuesta.

Mimi frunció los labios, molesta, y se apartó un poco más de ellos.

La mujer vio que su hija había tomado una decisión al mirar el reloj que pendía de una de las paredes de la sala.

— Sí no quieren, está bien. No se preocupen, iré sola. — Musitó la castaña, y se giró sobre sus talones, para dirigirse hacia su habitación.

Satoe se sorprendió porque había visto en era mirada color miel un claro triunfo —que le había molestado y divertido a la vez— y ahora se traslucía algo peor.

_Decepción. _

Sintió una ola de culpa al notarse responsable y su llanto fingido cesó de forma abrupta para sorpresa de su marido, que parpadeó aturdido. Keisuke se acomodó la ropa y las gafas qué utilizaba siempre, antes de dirigirle una mirada de reproche.

Y es que Keisuke Tachikawa podía soportar muchas cosas pero los ojos tristes de Mimi era algo qué iba contra él mismo.

No lo toleraba.

Satoe vio que su hija regresaba a la sala, cargando un bolso color café y llevaba, además, su sombrero color rosa. Los ignoraba, o aparentaba ignorarlos. Quizás, incluso parecía que iba a irse sin despedirse.

Mimi pasó a su lado, y se dio cuenta de que no podía permitirse ser la causa de la pena de su niña.

Se movió automáticamente, sin pensarlo, ni preverlo.

Mimi parecía ensimismada cuando caminó hacia el frente del ordenador y en cuanto su hija levantó el brazo, en dirección a la computadora, Satoe la atrapó entre sus dedos, y la acercó a su corazón.

— ¿Qué? — Dudó Mimi, confusa, antes de fijar los ojos en la mirada dulce y vidriosa de su madre.

Keisuke Tachikawa sonrió, alegre, por primera vez en semanas.

Parecía qué la disputa sobre lo qué ellos debían hacer estaría pronto resuelta… A él no le gustaba la actitud de Satoe pero la comprendía en gran medida. Su familia se había visto sacudida tantas veces por los sucesos ocurridos en el digimundo que temía descubrir lo que había detrás de la computadora.

Los Tachikawa sabían que ese mundo debía ser muy especial para que su hija mostrase tal determinación y cariño por ese lugar, al que ellos habían guardado una especie de recelo que se acrecentó con el correr de los años…

Ese mundo se había llevado a su niña dos veces y Keisuke sabía que Mimi no les había dicho todo lo que había vivido en ese lugar. Sin embargo, el peor de todos sus miedos era…

… encariñarse también con ese sitio.

— ¿De verdad quieres qué vayamos contigo, Mimi? — Inquirió su mujer, dejando atrás toda aquella actitud que había decepcionado a su hija.

Keisuke parpadeó, regresando al momento presente de inmediato.

Satoe Tachikawa siempre había considerado qué el amor era lo esencial y se había encargado siempre de demostrárselo a su esposo y a su hija, de todas las maneras que se le ocurriesen.

Por eso no toleraba qué su hija la mirase con esos ojos angustiosos.

Nunca había podido negarse a nada cuando su pequeña la contemplaba así.

Como aquella vez, de vacaciones en Hawai le pidió qué le enviaré una invitación a uno de sus amigos para que los acompañase. O las cosas que le compraba de niña, sus vestidos, sus juguetes, sus cosas preciosas, porque le ponía aquellos ojos brillantes y dulces a los que no se podían rehusar. O la vez qué le pidió qué la dejase viajar a Japón repentinamente, como sí su vida dependiese de ello para ayudar a sus amigos.

Sí, aquellos niños con quienes había ido al digimundo.

_Digimundo. Digimon. Palmon. Elegidos. _

Todos esos términos que rondaban a su dulce pequeña desde hacia mucho, mucho tiempo. Sabía que no debería juzgar a los demás con dureza, y estaba de acuerdo con las personas que aceptaron lo sucedido… Pero a ella le recorría una espantosa sensación cuando pensaba en ese lugar.

Temía lo que podía encontrarse.

Esas cosas que la angustiaban en demasía pero qué rondaban a su pequeña desde aquel fatídico primero de agosto.

Satoe diría que la principal razón de que su esposo aceptase su trabajo en Estados Unidos era por el bienestar económico qué tenía y que les proporcionaba cierta estabilidad financiera.

Pero no sería del todo cierto.

A decir verdad, Satoe había deseado dejar atrás aquellos trágicos sucesos en Japón qué arriesgaron no solo su vida o la de sus seres amados, sino a todos cuanto conocía.

Pero Mimi no parecía querer compartir ese deseo.

Sin importar cuántos nuevos amigos tuviese —Michael, Stacey, Cassie, William— ella iba a estar siempre ligada a sus compañeros en Japón. Lo había visto de primera mano, siempre.

Solía escucharla gritar de alegría cuando Sora —una vieja amiga japonesa— la llamaba primero qué nadie para contarle de su vida. O sus ojos miel brillaban cuando Joe se "hacia un espacio en su ajetreada y estudiosa vida" —palabras textuales de su hija— para hablar con ella. Ni hablar de cuando reía con las videos—llamadas con una tal Miyako y aquellos alegres saludos enviados de un par de hermanos, los Yagami. Y eso, sin contar los mails de Koushiro, acompañados por algunos mensajes telefónicos. No estaba segura de recordar más nombres, pero sabía que ella mantenía una fluida comunicación pese a la lejanía. Rememoró que los últimos primeros días de Agosto en los años anteriores, había insistido en ir a Odaiba.

Recordaba, también, qué siempre les enviaba postales a todos ellos, unas escasas cartas y muchísimos mails como sí los quisiera mantener en su vida pese a las distancias.

Satoe vio que su hija la tomaba de las manos y la miraba a los ojos.

Nunca había esperado ver aquella expresión ilusionada y ansiosa en el precioso rostro de su niña. — Sí, mamá. Para mi es muy importante qué hagan esto conmigo, de verdad. No es un capricho cualquiera, lo sabes. Quiero que conozcan ese lugar, para que vean lo maravilloso que es ese mundo. No todo es malo como crees. Allí viví cosas muy importantes y… — Soltó un suspiro pero sonrió antes de continuar. Era una sonrisa alentadora — Sé que esto difícil para ti, pero… Me habría gustado que hicieras esto conmigo. Entendí que no sucederá, no te preocupes.

Satoe la contempló con una sonrisa, sin poder contenerse del todo.

Cuatro años atrás, Mimi se habría arrodillado y gritado, ordenando qué hiciesen lo qué deseaba.

Esa misma pequeña qué veía el mundo de un matiz color rosa —aún más rosa qué el color qué había ostentado su cabello durante un par de meses en el año anterior—, la misma niña qué creía en príncipes, hadas mágicas y brujas...

Esa misma niña estaba ahora frente a ella, demostrando cuanto había cambiado. Su voz destilaba emoción y Satoe no podía estar más orgullosa de ver cuanto había crecido.

Mimi buscó en los ojos de su madre algún rastro de inquietud y duda pero no encontró nada de eso.

Se sintió ligeramente desorientada, eso sí, cuando la autora de sus días liberó una de las manos de la prisión ejercida por sus dedos y le acaricio la mejilla, esbozando una sonrisa dulce.

— Has crecido tanto, pequeña — Declaró y las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordar de sus ojos.

Sin embargo, luchó por contenerse.

No quería que los ojos de su hija volviesen a reflejar decepción, nunca más.

Todos esos años le habían enseñado que la niña de los vestidos que creía en unicornios y princesas estaba camino a convertirse en una mujer. Era una jovencita hermosa, con ese precioso cabello color caramelo y los ojos como la miel. Pero era además muy fuerte, muy valiente, cálida y dulce.

Porque aunque creciese, aunque pasase el tiempo, Satoe iba a mirarla como la niña que fascinada, se quedaba mirando el cielo, pidiendo deseos a las estrellas fugaces, riendo divertida con sus juegos…

_¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? ¿Qué había estado haciendo para no verlo?  
_

— ¿Mamá? — Inquirió Mimi, extrañada. ¿Qué tenía eso qué ver con nada?

Los ojos de Satoe eran brillantes, vidriosos y tímidos.

Keisuke suspiró, sabiendo que su esposa había tomado la decisión correcta.

Una decisión qué haría feliz a su Mimi. Eso lo alegró —y tranquilizó— de sobremanera ya qué no estaba seguro de sí podría soportar un poco más de toda era situación y ese teatro.

— Estoy realmente orgullosa de ti, cariño. — Afirmó Satoe.

— Los dos lo estamos — Susurró su padre, que rodeó los hombros de su esposa con uno de sus brazos y le sonrió a su hija.

Mimi alternó la mirada entre ambos, durante unos instantes. Luego, los rodeó, inmediatamente con sus brazos a los dos. Su padre le acarició el cabello que le caía en la espalda mientras su madre la retenía con sus brazos, calida y reconfortante.

No pudo precisar cuanto tiempo estuvieron en esa posición, abrazados cariñosamente.

Las manecillas del reloj se escuchaban en el silencio y Mimi sintió que un par de traviesas lágrimas intentaban desbordar de sus ojos debido a la emoción.

_¿Por qué seguía siendo tan sensible para algunas cosas?_

— ¿Eso quiere decir… — Comenzó, insegura pero se armó de valor al contemplar los semblantes de sus acompañantes — que vendrán conmigo? — Dudó ella, sin poder creérselo.

Satoe esbozó una leve sonrisa de arrepentimiento. Los ojos de su hija destilaban alegría en ese instante — Sí aun quieres llevarnos, nosotros…

— Nosotros te acompañaremos, hijita — Murmuró Keisuke, tomando la mano de su esposa y completando la oración por ella.

Sabía que pese a que Satoe había tomado una decisión, aun tenían que enfrentarse a todo lo demás. Era algo difícil para ellos. Su esposa le dirigió una mirada agradecida.

— ¡Claro que quiero que vengan! — Saltó Mimi, con emoción. Volvió a abrazarse a ellos, recuperando su antiguo entusiasmo — ¡Debemos irnos pronto o se hará tarde! ¡Vamos!

La computadora emitió un sonido extraño y Mimi se giró bruscamente.

En la pantalla apareció una figura que conocía muy bien.

Era Koushiro. El pelirrojo salió del digimundo, utilizando la computadora como transporte y le dirigió una mirada confusa a Mimi.

— Llevaba esperándote más de veinte minutos. Por suerte Hikari apareció para abrir la puerta desde allí… — Explicó él, con un ligero deje de exasperación.

Mimi se rió, ligeramente. — Lo siento, tuvimos problemas técnicos — Comentó y le guiñó un ojo — Pero ya está todo solucionado… ¡Vámonos!

— Tenemos que llevar la comida que preparamos, Mimi — Indicó su madre, como si lo hubiese recordado todo de forma repentina y luego le sonrió a su amigo pelirrojo — Lamento haberte hecho esperar… Como has crecido, Koushiro. — Susurró con dulzura y Koushiro sintió que el color rojo le teñía las mejillas cuando ella le sonrió amablemente — ¡Vamos, Kei! Ayúdame a traer las cosas

Mimi le dio una palmada divertida a su amigo pelirrojo — Estás del color de tu cabello — Rió, mientras lo contemplaba.

— ¿Les hablaste a ellos de mí? — Dudó él

— ¡Claro que sí! Eres uno de mis mejores amigos. Además, mamá te recuerda desde Japón — Aseveró ella, con convicción — ¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo?

Como no tenía una respuesta coherente para eso, Izumi se encogió de hombros, antes de mirar a su alrededor.

La casa de Mimi era muy bonita. Elegante, sí, pero acogedora a la vez. Las paredes de colores suaves, todo en un orden_ casi_ perfecto.

Un enorme pastel torcido en los brazos de su madre… _¿Un enorme pastel torcido en los brazos de su madre? _Sí, Satoe Tachikawa caminaba hacia ellos haciendo equilibrio para que aquella obra de arte no se desparramase por el suelo. Keisuke estaba ayudándola con esfuerzo, cuidando de que nada pasase.

Koushiro contempló la escena, aturdido, pero Mimi fue quien se encogió de hombros esta vez ante la mirada interrogadora de su amigo — Ni yo puedo explicar eso. Mamá tiene sus recetas propias… — Rió, alegre aunque a Koushiro le pareció notar que sus ojos estaban brillantes. ¿Había llorado? — ¡Nos gusta experimentar en la cocina! — Indicó, malinterpretando la mirada curiosa de su amigo — Ahora, sí… ¡Vámonos! Sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde mamá…

Koushiro contuvo las ganas de reír. ¿Mimi estaba regañando a su madre porque no quería llegar tarde? ¡Si Mimi era siempre de las que más tarde llegaban!

— Aun faltan Jou, Ken, Daisuke y Miyako — Indicó el pelirrojo y se acercó al señor Tachikawa, que ahora mismo era el encargado de llevar la preparación de su esposa — Venga conmigo, señor Tachikawa, pero con cuidado.

— Se me caen las gafas — Protestó el hombre y Satoe se los acomodó luego de marcar un beso sobre sus labios — Mucho mejor.

Koushiro sonrió, quedamente y le tocó el brazo al padre de la antigua portadora de la pureza — Señor, voy a tener que sujetarle el brazo. ¿De acuerdo?

El hombre miró al joven y luego a su hija, que asintió, con confianza — Sí…

Koushiro miró a Mimi y a Satoe — Nos vemos al otro lado.

— ¡Enseguida te alcanzaremos, Kou! — Indicó le muchacha, entrelazando uno de sus brazos con el de su madre.

Satoe miró alegre a su hija, que se veía, nuevamente emocionada pese a toda la escena anterior. Eso le alegró, porque quería que ella conservase siempre ese espiritu risueño y alegre. Siempre lo había adorado.

Koushiro sujetó el brazo del señor Tachikawa, colocando el digivice frente a la computadora, y la luz azulina irrumpió en toda la sala, de manera inmediata. Satoe emitió un gritito de sorpresa que hizo reír a Mimi, cuando la luz se disipó y las figuras desaparecieron del salón.

— Papá está en el digimundo. No te preocupes, Kou e Hikari se harán cargo de él — Musitó Mimi, tranquilizadora. Satoe la contempló, admirada aun por todo lo que había crecido su princesita — Ahora que estamos solas, mamá, quiero que me digas la verdad. — Un deje de seriedad reemplazó la emoción en la voz de la joven — ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Satoe se sumergió en los orbes de su hija y decidió ser sincera. — Sí, Mimi. Puede que tenga miedo de lo que pueda encontrarme al otro lado, puede que no me guste del todo esta idea y puede que quizás este siendo prejuiciosa. Por eso quiero ir contigo, quiero ver todo con tus mismos ojos, hija. Me gustaría que me enseñes que es lo que despierta ese lugar en tu corazón…

Hubo una pequeña pausa mientras la mujer se percataba de que todas sus palabras eran verdad. Aunque habían sido sinceras, notaba que nunca habían sido tan sinceras como en ese momento.

Su hija la acompañó hasta encontrarse frente a la computadora.

Mimi sonrió — Bien, yo te mostraré como veo ese lugar. Cierra los ojos mamá — Pidió la joven — Ahora, piensa en un cielo azul, lleno de esponjosas nubes que se pasean por él con libertad. Piensa en el aire que sopla cálido y dulce. La tibieza del sol en tu piel. Piensa en el aroma del césped y la forma en que el verde contrasta con el azul bajo la claridad del día… —Pese a que Satoe tuvo una sacudida en todo el cuerpo, no abrió los ojos. Estaba imaginando un hermoso paraíso… — Piensa en ese lugar, que es el hogar de muchas criaturas, todas graciosas algunas un poco terroríficas y otras tantas muy adorables… Ahora abre los ojos…

Cuando lo obedeció, Satoe contempló una imagen inesperada.

Toda aquella visión que estaba delante la sorprendió.

No solo vio todo lo que su pequeña le había descrito, cincelándoselo en sus pensamientos, sino que encontró risas y juegos sumándose al paisaje que se extendía delante de sus ojos.

También divisó una máquina expendedora de bebidas… ¿No era curioso?

Tuvo ganas de reírse.

Reconoció, pese a la distancia, a unas cuantas figuras humanas acompañadas por otras figuras que desconocía. Debían ser los demás niños y sus familias… Una de las figuras emprendió la carrera en su dirección. Satoe reconoció a Palmon que corría a recibir a Mimi.

— El lugar que todos luchamos por cuidar y mantener vivo… — Susurró Mimi, adoptando un tono que era muy poco propio de ella. Luego sonrió — Este es nuestro digimundo, mamá.

— Es… muy bello.

Un sonido familiar y una luz la sorprendieron durante un instante. Luego, sonrió a la castaña que le había tomado una fotografía. La jovencita estaba apartando la cámara de su rostro, para saludarla con una sonrisa.

— Lo siento, es para el álbum de los recuerdos… — Indicó, algo ruborizada por la atención recibida. Gatomon, que había dejado atrás la Armor digievolución, se rió de su compañera — Su esposo salió muy gracioso en la foto…

¿Dónde estaba Keisuke? Satoe se encontró así misma buscándolo, cuando no escuchó su voz ni vio su figura…

Miró hacia ambos lados hasta que…

— Esto, cariño… — La voz de su esposo sonó a sus espaldas, por lo que ella se giró.

Keisuke estaba en el suelo y sobre la bandeja que estaba el pastel, ahora se distinguían unas criaturas de lo más curiosas. Eran verdes y de aspecto viscoso. ¿Qué eran esas cosas exactamente? Satoe contuvo otro gritito de sorpresa.

— ¿De donde salieron los Numemons? — Dudó Mimi, extrañada al ver todos aquellos digimons devorándose el pastel que su madre había preparado.

— De la máquina — Indicó Koushiro, un tanto avergonzado — Le advertí a tu papá que no se acercase… Entonces se cayó al suelo y los Numemon salieron.

Hikari soltó una risita, al recordarlo. Había vivido algo similar cuando ella y Takeru llevaron consigo a Daisuke al mundo digital la primera vez. Era como tener un deja vu — Los Numemons tenían mucha hambre. Les encantó el pastel, señora Tachikawa.

Satoe parpadeó cuando una de las criaturas se apartó de su esposo, que quedó en el suelo, algo aturdido.

Koushiro se acercó y lo ayudó a levantarse… Keisuke se sacudió la ropa, sintiéndose secretamente aliviado de no tener que cargar con aquel peso extra.

— ¡Sí que tienes éxito con las recetas! — Informó, esperando que su esposa saliese del estado de shock.

— Nunca nadie se había comido todo mi pastel — Musitó ella, finalmente. Mimi y Keisuke se miraron, confundidos. Eso era porque la mujer tendía a ponerle cosas muy dulces a sus creaciones. Demasiado empalagosas, para el paladar humano — ¿Has dicho que se llaman… Cómo? — Indagó con curiosidad.

Fue Koushiro quien respondió — Son Numemons…

— ¿Crees que quieran más? — Dudó, sorprendiendo a los presentes. Levantó el bolso que cargaba entre sus brazos de manera protectora — ¡Tengo más comida aquí!

Mimi se rió, saliendo de su aturdimiento. Aquello era típico de su madre — No te preocupes, mamá. Si te sorprendió eso, espera a ver a nuestros amigos, ellos si que tienen un apetito inigualable. Especialmente Agumon…

— ¿Agumon?

— Es el compañero de mi hermano — Afirmó la castaña, sonriente. — A Taichi también le gusta comer.

Mimi se soltó de su madre y abrió los brazos para recibir a Palmon, con alegría.

— ¡Me alegra mucho verte, Mimi! — Aseveró la digimon, abrazándose a su mejor amiga, con efusividad. Satoe contempló el encuentro con una sonrisa alegre, al igual que Keisuke — ¡Y has venido con tus padres! — Se sorprendió, ya que su amiga le habia comentado lo dificil que había sido hablar con ellos de lo que quería. Sin embargo, tuvo cuidado de bajar la voz.

Mimi se volvió hacia el sitio donde se encontraban sus padres y sonrió.

Su madre y su padre miraban a su alrededor con ojos curiosos y asombrados. Y a ella le sonrieron, dulcemente. Siempre iba a pensar que ellos tenían vueltas inexplicables y sorpresivas. ¿Quien iba a pensar que todo saldría bien cuando Satoe se había propuesto sabotear la idea de su única hija?

Bueno, Mimi no iba a dejar de llamarse Mimi Tachikawa.

La jovencita se complació al ver que su táctica había dado resultado porque… _Cuando no se puede lograr lo que se quiere, mejor cambiar de actitud._ E intentarlo de otra manera.

Y, con ello, había logrado que sus padres cambiasen la perspectiva y la manera de ver ese mundo.

Tal vez ahora podrían compartir el deseo de vivir un poco más de esa aventura.

.

.

* * *

N/A: En fin, aquí está la perspectiva de la familia Tachikawa. Por alguna razón, en este capítulo siento que algo hiciera falta, aunque cada vez que lo leo, no encuentro que es. Raro.

Se me ocurrió mientras estaba volviendo de la facultad y sigo insistiendo, se me ocurren cosas cuando debería pensar en las cosas que tengo que comprar (?

¿Por qué Satoe no quiere ir al digimundo? Bueno, siempre tuve la impresión de que si había alguien que desconfiara del mundo digital, ese alguien era la madre de Mimi. Pero también pensé que ella jamás iba a negarse a darle una oportunidad cuando viese como su hija amaba ese lugar. Creo que en eso se basó este capítulo, en la cuestión sobre si la familia iba o no iba al encuentro.

Hasta la próxima!


	7. VII: Familia Motomiya

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Testigos**

**~ Enseñar, aprender y crecer ~**

.

_Sólo el corazón es capaz de fecundar los sueños_.

Anatole France

.

—¡Mamá! ¿Dónde está mi D3? —exclamó Daisuke, con irritación.

Llevaba toda la mañana de mal humor, se dijo la mujer, en una mezcla de impaciencia y ansiedad. Llevaba toda la mañana buscando el dispositivo digital que los llevaría a todos a ese maravilloso mundo que tanto ansiaban visitar. Llevaba toda la mañana sin comportarse con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre…

Y ella sabía a que se debía todo eso.

De espaldas a su segundo hijo, aun sin terminar su labor, sonrió. Estaba preparando los últimos aperitivos, los detalles, para el almuerzo, merienda o lo que sea que estuviesen por tener en el llamado digimundo.

—En tu habitación, seguramente —susurró, sin volverse.

Los pasos acelerados de Daisuke resonaron en la habitación mientras que ella lo miraba partir. Estaba a medio vestir aún, y no paraba de murmurar cosas mientras se alejaba… Ah, su hijo tenía su mal genio por las mañanas… Y, más aun, si las cosas no funcionaban como él deseaba.

Se rió en sus adentros.

Su hijo siempre se comportaba del mismo modo cuando estaba nervioso…

Solía perder las cosas o dejarlas en sitios que luego olvidaba y, además…

—¡JUN!

Las interminables discuciones con su hermana.

Peleaban como perro y gato, sí, pero también era cierto que si Daisuke tenía un problema o alguna duda, la primera persona a la que recurría era a su hermana mayor.

Después de todo… ¿Los hermanos siempre pelean, cierto?

—¡QUE NO LO HE VISTO, DAISUKE! —chilló su hija.

—¡LO TENÍAS ANOCHE!

—¿QUÉ? ¡MENTIROSO! ¡SI PIERDES TUS COSAS, A MÍ NO ME CULPES!

No era de sus peores riñas, pero la mujer pensaba que esos dos nunca comprenderían lo que significaba la armonía. Estaba acostumbrada a oírlos pelear pero lamentaba que alzasen tanto la voz para escucharse. No debía extrañarle, después de todo. Jun y Daisuke eran iguales en tantos aspectos que tal vez por eso no podían llevarse del todo bien…

Tercos como mulas y tenaces… Realmente, tenaces.

Y no muy afortunados en el amor.

Tampoco podía culparlos por ello, ya que ella y su esposo habían sufrido numerosas desventuras para lograr salir adelante con su matrimonio. Al principio fueron detalles, como la diferencia de edades, y las familias que pelearon… Luego, la rutina y la monotonía…

Pero, finalmente, habían salido adelante. Juntos.

Sus hijos solo tenían que encontrar a su otra mitad. Algo tan simple y sencillo como eso.

—¡CÁLLATE, JUN! ¡SAL DE MI CUARTO!

Bien, se había perdido una parte de la discusión.

Su esposo pasó a su lado, y la mujer sonrió al verlo.

Parecía que él quería alejarse de la habitación en la que se encontraban sus hijos…

Y no lo culpaba.

Se rió ligeramente, ahora libre de los ojos entrecerrados del menor.

Hay cosas que no cambiarían nunca.

Jun era como polvora cuando se trataba de Daisuke. Era quien más lo reñía, pero la primera en defenderlo ante cualquier cuestión. Ella podía ser brusca y terca, pero adoraba a su hermano pequeño.

Y su hijo aun no dejaba de ser su _pequeño niño caprichoso. _

Su niño caprichoso, ese mismo que todas las noches quería cenar exactamente lo mismo —hasta que se hartaba y cambiaba de alimento—, ese mismo que cuando se enfadaba, se cruzaba los brazos y gimoteaba por saber que no lograría su objetivo.

El mismo niño caprichoso…

Un sector de su mente, trajo al escenario principal otra cuestión. Una que siempre prefería dejar de lado...

Porque…

A sus ojos, Daisuke había cambiado muchísimo en pocos años. Quizás, sólo habían sido meses…

Meses que le resultaron, luego, abrumadores.

Su hijo era el mismo, sí, pero también era otro.

Y pensar que todo se debía a los digimon.

Fue un duro golpe saber repentinamente tantos secretos, pero se sintió bastante extraña cuando todos los amigos de su hijo —además de algunas mujeres— se presentaron ante ella y la felicitaron por tener un niño tan dedicado. Taichi Yagami le habló especialmente bien de él. Le sorprendió.

Ella —y toda la familia— sabía que Daisuke idolatraba a ese muchacho. Era extraño que este tuviese una opinión tan buena de su hijito.

Los padres de los elegidos —nombre con él que Daisuke los presentó— parecieron no sorprenderse con la estupefacción de la familia Motomiya. Aparentemente, su hijo no había sido el único con secretos bien guardados en ese tiempo. Todos ellos se habían visto antes, en una colina mientras esperaban que los niños volviesen a casa, al final del año 2002.

Y eso los había unido de una forma que los niños quizás nunca llegarían a comprender.

Porque sus hijos habían estado luchando por el bien del mundo, sí, pero ellos habían estado esperando, ignorantes y asustados, por la resolución de esa batalla. Un temor tan grande que era imposible de definir, un temor que se extendía más allá de todos los humanos, _un temor por ellos_.

Cuando Daisuke volvió a casa, esa noche, ella y su esposo lo habían visto dormir.

Incluso Jun se había escabullido a medianoche para ver a su hermano pequeño…

Ah, sí… Así era ella. Prefería preocuparse silenciosamente por quienes amaba verdaderamente que cualquier cosa… Su hija era todo un enigma. Tenía distintas personalidades dentro de sí, a su parecer.

Pero su hijo simplemente había girado en la cama, totalmente ajeno a su presencia.

Las maneras de dormir de Daisuke jamás dejarían de sorprenderla. Muchas cosas de él, no dejaban de sorprenderla.

Un niño pequeño en tantas cosas, un joven maduro en tantas otras...

Habían pasado sólo unos meses, pero aun se sentía extrañada por todo lo que descubrió en tan poco tiempo.

Batallas, animales parlantes, luchas…

¡Su hijo fue el líder de un grupo de niños que salvó al mundo!

Su miedo se eclipsó por la sonrisa de todos esos pequeños que aparecieron de la mano de su niño en aquel momento. Lo recordaba claramente porque parecía que esa imagen se había plasmado en su memoria, en sus ojos y en su corazón.

¡Daisuke se veía tan realizado!

Ah, no podía creer que ese era su hijo.

No el mismo que ella conocía, por supuesto…

Con una punzada de tristeza, sus manos se detuvieron. Resultaba inquietante.

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron en una vía que resultaba extrañamente dolorosa. Una vía que casi siempre pretendía ignorar pero que crecía con el tiempo. Y crecía, crecía, crecía. El hecho de no conocer a su hijo verdaderamente, era algo que aun le perturbaba.

Durante mucho tiempo…

Ella había sido _muy injusta_ con él.

Había juzgado mucho a su hijo, era cierto.

Se sobresaltó cuando un brazo delgado atravesó su campo de visión.

Jun le marcó un beso en la mejilla y le regaló una sonrisa cuando tomó un pan tostado de la cesta. Los ojos vivaces la contemplaron, la examinaron y la calmaron.

—No te pongas así, mamá —dijo la muchacha, sonriente

A la mujer le dio la impresión que su hija le estaba leyendo el pensamiento. Sus ojos se abrieron con la sorpresa que la invadió de pies cabeza y la muchacha siguió sonriendo.

— Seguro que el tonto de Daisuke encuentra su D3 pronto…

La señora Motomiya entrecerró los ojos, con sospecha.

—¿Jun… tú?

La joven se rió, alejandose con los brazos en alto.

Negó con el rostro y con sus gestos, ofreciendo una negativa con todo su cuerpo.

—Juro que no hice nada —dijo ella, conteniendo las carcajadas— Pero me divierte verlo tan desesperado

Se rió, olvidando sus preocupaciones por unos breves instantes. A veces, a veces, realmente pensaba que su pequeña niña grande le leía la mente con la facilidad que se lee un libro de cuentos infantil.

—Ay, Jun…

—¡Lo encontré!

El festejo de su hijo resonó en todas las habitaciones. Fue díficil reprocharle algo a la mayor de sus vástagos cuando ella aseguraba que todo estaba bien.

El señor Motomiya bajó el periodico —era imposible hacerlo desistir de leerlo— y Jun se rió nuevamente. Ahora, al parecer, las cosas iban por buen camino.

—¿Ves, mamá? Todo está bien.

_No exactamente_, pensó ella sin poder contenerse y vio a su primogenita alejarse en dirección opuesta. Había algo que andaba_ mal_ allí. Algo que ella tenía que cambiar pero que aun no sabía _que era_.

La risa de su hija, espontanea, fuerte, llena. Hacia tiempo que no la sentía así, vibrante. ¿Era el amor, quizás? Sabía algo de eso, aunque Jun no era demasiado adepta a decirle sus problemas, le contaba lo que le sucedía.

En cambio, su hijo... sólo le decía que ocurría si era _extremadamente_ necesario…

Ah, estaban _literal y metafóricamente_ a un mundo de distancia.

Una sensación extraña la sacudió, llenandola y dejandola a merced de ese incómodo silencio que le atenzaba el pecho.

Le encantaría poder cambiar tanto de eso… Volver a empezar, llevarlo nuevamente en sus brazos… Y ver a Jun corretear en el jardín.

Sus bebés...

Sin embargo, ellos insistían en crecer, crecer y crecer. Y alejarse...

Alguien tocó su hombro en una caricia inesperada y se sobresaltó ante el contacto. Lo que llevaba en las manos cayó al suelo y su mirada se centró inmediatamente.

Los ojos castaños de Daisuke fueron todo lo que pudo apreciar.

Entonces, supo que faltaba allí. Supo lo que tenía que hacer... Y lo hizo.

Se armó de un valor que no tenía, que pensó que había perdido, o que quizás había olvidado y con lágrimas brillando en sus ojos, se aferró al cuerpo de su hijo. Tenía ganas de llorar al verlo… Porque ese momento, en ese momento se percataba de que su hijo crecía… Crecería…

Y ya había crecido.

¡LE HABÍA COSTADO TANTO NOTARLO!

Su _pequeño niño caprichoso_ ya no lo era…

El menor de los hermanos Motomiya, se encontró parpadeando. Su padre y su hermana había ido a la otra habitación —donde estaba la computadora— porque ya casi todo estaba listo para partir.

Al final, el compañero de Veemon se arrepentía de haberle enviado un mensaje a Taichi diciendole que llegaría tarde…

¡Iba a llegar a tiempo!

Pero como su madre no había acudido a su llamado, había ido a buscarla. Y ahora lo abrazaba. Era necesario decir que estaba estupefacto. La autora de sus días no había sido nunca una mujer especialmente dada a grandes muestras de afecto. Él tampoco.

Antes, cuando era más pequeño y alguien quería abrazarlo, pues… No le gustaba.

Cuando era más pequeño sí, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba…

_¿Qué sucedía con su madre?_

—¿Mamá?

Estaba preocupado al ver los ojos brillantes de ella cuando lo miraron. No iba a negarlo.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti, Dai —susurró la mujer, conteniendo el llanto—Muy orgullosa. Has crecido _tanto_…

Daisuke sintió que sus brazos perdían fuerza ante esas sentidas palabras y quedaban inmóviles a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Su D3 podría haber sido olvidado nuevamente en cualquier sitio de su hogar, y a él no le hubiese importado. Podría haber llegado tarde al encuentro o haber logrado que sus amigos se preocupasen, pero podía evitar sentir que eso era secundario…

Sorprendido, quiso apartarse y ver si todo estaba bien con la autora de sus días pero simplemente, la rodeó con los brazos, devolviendo el sencillo gesto.

Los Motomiya no eran especialmente buenos en las demostraciones de afecto… Al menos, no entre ellos.

Sin embargo, le pareció que eso era perfecto. No necesitaba nada más.

El silencio era suave. No necesitaba palabras que lo llenen, porque era cálido.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, necesitaba tres palabras que lo llenen.

—Te quiero, mamá.

La señora Motomiya sintió que un par de lágrimas huían de la prisión de sus ojos, libres al fin, y trató de retener el torrente que le inundaba las pupilas.

No había motivo para llorar, salvo que su corazón vibraba de la emoción.

Tal vez… quizás, aun podía reducir esa distancia que los separaba. Con Daisuke, con Jun… Con ambos…

Volver a empezar... Romper con las distancias. Todo.

Se apartó ligeramente y le acarició el rostro a su hijo —Yo también, cariño.

Daisuke sonrió ampliamente.

Los holluelos le marcaron las mejillas y la mujer no pudo evitar pensar que tendría que hacer méritos para ver esa sonrisa más seguido en el rostro de su hijo.

—¿No se nos hacia tarde, Daisuke? —renegó Jun, desde alguna parte.

El elegido del valor y de la amistad estaba sonriendo cuando tomó la mano de su progenitora, para guiarla hacia el living.

De alguna forma curiosa, Jun y su padre desaparecieron en cuanto los vieron llegar. Una potente luz azul llenó la sala y luego, se esfumó. La señora Motomiya vio que la pantalla de su computadora tragaba a su esposo y a su hija.

Era algo que sabía que ocurriría, que le habían mostrado y que esperaba ver.

De hecho, sentía que algo se retorcía de nervios en su interior. Estaba realmente ansiosa, no podía negarlo. Por eso había preparado tantos detalles para ese día...

Tenía que hacer que todo fuese perfecto.

—¡Vamos al digimundo! —exclamó Daisuke, con entusiasmo renovado.

No podía sentir miedo. No quería sentirlo y el entusiasmo de su hijo le brindaba fuerzas a ese valor dormido que poseía. Además, si iba con él… Quizás ya no estarían a un mundo de distancia.

Podría ver cosas que desconocía, aprender lo que no sabía y ayudar en lo que podía.

Sonrió alegre, entusiasta, emocionada porque conocería a ese mundo que hizo que su niño creciera, a ese mundo que le mostró el brillo de los ojos de Daisuke y la fuerza de su corazón.

—Sí, vamos.

Porque su hijo le enseñó algo en ese momento, en ese tiempo, en ese instante. Le enseñó que siempre podía aprender a ser mejor.

**...**

* * *

**N/A:** Este capítulo iba a ser de la familia Kido. De hecho, tenía parte del capítulo escrito pero hoy simplemente me senté frente a una hoja en blanco y empecé a escribir esto. Todo fue tomando forma a medida que escribía así que estoy contenta por eso mismo... Parece que mi bloqueo general se está marchando (mejor no lo repito más) y es que estuve demasiado tiempo sin actualizar mis historias! Las he tenido un poco abandonadas a todas ellas :S

Gracias a **HikariCaelum** y **Relax - Don't do it** que me preguntaron por este fic :) Espero que les guste este capítulo!

¿Qué puedo decir de la familia de Daisuke? Quise concentrarme en la relación con Jun pero creo que también quería reinvindicar el vinculo que tenía con sus padres. Recuerdo básicamente un capítulo en el que conversaban con Ken y siempre me dio una extraña sensación cuando hablaban de Daisuke. O eso es lo que me acuerdo...

No sé como se llaman los dos, y no encontré los nombres en ninguna parte así que simplemente son señora y señor Motomiya XD

Hasta la próxima!


	8. VIII: Familia Kido

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Testigos**

**~ Aquello que no debe faltar ~**

**.**

_El mundo está lleno de maravillas, riquezas, poderes y enigmas. Lo que nos depara puede horrorizarnos, entristecernos, asombrarnos o alegrarnos, pero jamás aburrirnos._

_~Anónimo~_

_._

Shin Kido esbozó una sonrisa mientras contemplaba a su hermano pequeño, que cambiaba rápidamente de decisiones con respecto a lo que tenía que llevar a esa especial reunión que se llevaría a cabo ese mismo día. Lo había visto hacer esa misma lista una infinidad de veces y con cada número que se agregaba en la cuenta mental que realizaba, más se divertía con la actuación de su cosanguineo. Si Gomamon estuviese allí, todo sería más divertido.

Jou se movía velozmente, con algo de torpeza, mientras memorizaba aquello que tenía que guardar en su bolso. Parecía que iba a mudarse en lugar de pasar tan solo un día en ese sitio.

Previsor era, tal vez, un buen adjetivo. _Excesivamente_ previsor, una buena descripción de su actitud.

Shuu parecía tan emocionado como el menor y él, más tranquilo que ambos, no podía sino reír por el nerviosismo que mostraban —ambos por diferentes razones. Mientras el menor preparaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios, el mayor parecía querer transportar una computadora para poder examinar, sin reservas, todo lo que encontrase interesante.

Tan diferentes y tan parecidos a la vez.

Sus padres se veían calmos, aunque no podía asegurar que lo estuvieran y lo cierto era que dudaba de sus expresiones serenas. Estaban platicando en voz baja, compartiendo impresiones que tenían sobre lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y hablando sobre lo que habían comentado con los padres de los otros muchachos, los amigos de Jou.

Después de todo, aquello no pasaba todos los días. No todos los días conocían un mundo nuevo, lleno de aventuras.

Considerando que, de todos, sus padres eran quienes menor información tenían acerca de ese universo ajeno al que Jou había adoptado con facilidad… Entendía su nerviosismo camuflado con máscaras de serenidad. Era conciente que su objetivo primordial era no poner más nerviosos a los dos jovenes que mostraban indicios de encontrarse ansiosos.

Shuu y él, en cambio —desde siempre—, tenían más conocimiento de todo ello. De todo en lo que Jou estaba involucrado.

No sólo porque el más pequeño solía recurrir a su ayuda cuando tenía problemas. Claro, él sabía que ellos no lo juzgarían pero sí que tratarían de ayudarlo en todo lo posible. También, porque cuando ocurrieron esas inesperadas aventuras, Shin se encargó de lograr que su hermano menor le contase lo ocurrido.

Él, a diferencia de Shuu y sus padres, había presenciado la batalla final de su hermano. Él, a diferencia del resto de su familia, conoció a Gomamon. Ese digimon, el motivo particular por el crecimiento del atolondrado y amable Jou. Él, a diferencia de los demás, vio el cambio en la mirada oscura de su hermano cuando partió a enfrentarse a ese enemigo.

Y entonces, el pequeño Jou dejó la tierra para vivir aventuras en el mundo que se reflejaba en el cielo.

Sintió una especie de orgullo inexplicable cuando su hermano le enseñó cuanto había crecido, cuanto había aprendido. Le bastó mirarlo a los ojos una vez y darse cuenta que algo muy profundo había barrido con gran parte de lo que Jou había sido.

Pero, para bien.

Porque a pesar de su crecimiento, Jou siempre fue el mismo. Siempre fue el sincero, el confiable, el inteligente. El buen Jou.

Recordaba claramente el momento del regreso.

Siete niños que emergieron desde algún lugar del cielo, abordando un tren que no tenía destino, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Todos esos pequeños que lucían confundidos, alegres y tristes; angustiados y esperanzados.

Los mismos niños que habían mostrado infinito valor, evidenciaban ahora su tristeza cuando se les unieron. Y Shuu lo vio. Vio el cambio, la diferencia, la luz.

Habían sido niños que tuvieron que mostrarse como adultos. Les habían obligado a tomar decisiones que ellos no creyeron encontrar. Los empujaron a defender algo que jamás esperaron hallar.

Recordaba como sus padres corrieron al encuentro de los niños, tan débiles y agotados que era necesario estar cerca de ellos para que no cayesen. Tan tristes y desesperanzados que no parecía que habían vencido en esa última batalla.

—¿Qué ocurre, Jou? —había preguntado él, cuando pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hermano.

—_La puerta se ha cerrado —_dijo, sombríamente_— No volveremos a verlos ni a ir al Digimundo._

Shin encontró en esas palabras, toda la explicación que necesitaba. Cuando sus padres llegaron a la escena, él tuvo que ponerlos sobre aviso. Los niños les dijeron que para ellos, habían sido días pero lo cierto que —apenas— y habían pasado horas desde que había partido a ese mundo que ellos no conocían.

Algunos de sus amigos —especialmente los más pequeños y la niña de sombrero rosa— se veían desconsolados.

Todos lucían abatidos.

Tendría que haber sabido entonces que las cosas habían cambiado para siempre.

Su hermano había dejado atrás algo muy grande, un mundo que pesaba sobre sus hombros pero también los amigos que allí había logrado. Fue difícil no notar que parecían renuentes a separarse tras su regreso y las cosas tardaron un poco en normalizarse.

En diciembre, sin embargo, Jou estaba actuando de una forma totalmente inesperada.

En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, se anotó en todas las materias que pudo en los cursos y comenzó a estudiar como si la vida se tratase sobre lo que podía aprender en los libros.

A Shin le inquietó su actitud, y preguntó su causa un día de frío invierno.

—_Gomamon me dijo que debía esforzarme en mis estudios _—afirmó el menor de los Kido, sin levantar la mirada de los libros—_ No lo decepcionaré, Shin. Seré el mejor estudiante… Seré el mejor._

Shin Kido prefirió no discutir más.

La voz de su hermano se escuchaba realmente triste en ese instante. Pero decidida, siempre decidida.

—¡Ya tengo todo listo! —escuchó que decía Jou, devolviéndolo nuevamente al tiempo presente.

Sus padres parecieron mostrarse satisfechos por la rapidez de su hermano pequeño.

La cabeza de la familia, eminente doctor reconocido en Odaiba, se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas.

Shuu intercambió una mirada con Shin, antes de apuntar a su hermano pequeño. Jou estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Compartieron una sonrisa entre ellos, pensando cuanto se parecían esos dos.

De los tres hermanos, el más joven era quien había heredado el cabello de su progenitor. El mismo tono, sin duda. Ellos se parecían más a su madre, incluso en personalidad.

Y de todos, Jou era el que padecía personalidad _múltiple_.

Cargando un enorme bolso que llevaba la cruz roja —por el que recibió una felicitación paterna— el menor de los presentes encaró a Shin, el único de la familia que poseía un D3.

—¿Qué estás esperando, Shin? —dudó— ¡Abre la puerta!

—Sí —apoyó Shuu al instante— Queremos llegar pronto al Digimundo. El señor Takenouchi necesita mi ayuda para recolectar muestras.

—Shuu —medio regañó su madre, con esa pose digna que nadie le arrebataría nunca— Es una reunión amistosa, no para que empieces con esas cosas.

El mayor dejó caer los hombros un poco, pero Shin sabía que no haría caso a lo que su madre dijese. Desde que se había dedicado a cambiar de carrera —de medicina a investigación— Shuu había sido calificado, por más de uno, como el _rebelde_ de la familia.

Personalmente, Shin pensaba que no había nada de que revelarse.

Por más que su padre tuviese una severa apariencia, era incapaz de ir en contra de sus decisiones. Las respetaba, incluso aunque no las comprendiese. Por eso mismo, estaba dando el visto bueno a dejar sus horas de trabajo por unos días para dedicarle tiempo a uno de los pedidos de su hermano menor.

Jou tenía más merito del que cualquiera hubiese pedido, porque había muy pocas que pedía de corazón y su premisa era estar para quien lo necesitase.

Orgulloso, pensó que sería un gran médico. Tan bueno como su padre. Quizás, incluso _mejor_.

Despreocupadamente, palpó sus bolsillos.

Los demás miembros de la familia lo contemplaban expectantes y él sintió que la sonrisa de su rostro vacilaba poco a poco, mientras notaba que algo faltaba. Volvió a revisar sus bolsillos, con más detenimiento y casi soltó un suspiro cuando se percató que había algo muy importante que le estaba haciendo falta.

—¿Qué sucede, hermano? —inquirió Shuu, tras una breve pausa.

—No encuentro el D3 —se sinceró.

Una protesta —sonora— resonó en toda la estancia familiar.

.

—No deberías haber enviado ese mensaje —renegó Shin, luego de leer, por encima del hombro, lo que Jou le había enviado a sus amigos.

No ofrecía ninguna excusa, sólo lo señalaba a él como entero culpable del acto en cuestión. ¡Era sólo un error! A veces, su hermano pequeño hacia un mundo de algo tan pequeño como era no encontrar un dispositivo digital que entendía porque se estresaba tanto con sus estudios.

—¿Es la verdad o no? —se mofó Shuu, mientras Jou refunfuñaba.

—Pero me haces ver como un irresponsable.

—Sólo dije la verdad —discutió el menor, con gesto adusto— No puedo creer que hayas perdido el D3. ¡Cómo puedes perder algo tan valioso!

—No te pongas así —intentó tranquilizarlo Shin— No es algo tan preocupante. Además no lo perdí, sólo no lo encuentro.

—¿Y la diferencia es…?

—Que hay posibilidades de encontrarlo —afirmó— Y lo haremos más rápido si dejas de protestar

Jou suspiró, contemplando a su hermano con expresión cansina. —Tu no puedes entender lo que ese D3 significa… —dijo, repentinamente serio— No es sólo un aparato o una herramienta. Es la llave que abre la puerta a un mundo donde viví muchas cosas, al que siempre soñé regresar.

Se mordió la lengua para no continuar.

Aun había algo más que quería decir: si él hubiese obtenido su D3 hace cuatro años —como él y los primeros elegidos— habría comprendido su posición. Porque ni Shin, ni los demás niños —sin desmerecer a ninguno— había sufrido lo que él y sus compañeros de aventura.

Para Shin era un hecho que vería a su Elecmon al día siguiente. Jou se había prometido no olvidar a Gomamon en esos tres años que pensó se perpetuarían.

Eran diferentes y tenían significados diferentes. Por eso, no podía juzgar.

Shuu contempló extrañado como su hermano dirigía su mano hacia su cinturón, donde estaba el digivice que le pertenecía. Era más simple que el de Shin pero jamás había podido examinarlo. Jou no lo dejaba tocar ese aparato bajo ningún concepto.

—Iré a la sala —dijo el menor y se perdió en dirección a ese lugar.

—Se ha enfadado —murmuró Shin.

—¿Qué querías? Ha estado esperando esto durante meses y a ti se te ocurre perder el D3 justo en este momento. Sabes que es el único que puede abrir la puerta al Mundo Digital.

—Ya —musitó— No me regañes, lo entiendo.

—Para Jou es muy importante…

—No lo perdí, ¿de acuerdo? Simplemente, no está donde lo esperaba.

Shuu parpadeó en su dirección y rió con energía, enseñandole cuan solidario era.

.

"_No hay problema. Muchos se han retrasado. Dile a tu hermano que busque en el último sitio que lo espera encontrar, suele funcionar"_

De: Takeru Takaishi

Jou negó con el rostro, conteniendo una sonrisa. A veces pensaba que Takeru no podía ser más diferente del niño que había conocido. Y al mismo tiempo tan igual. Por otra parte, no pensaba en ayudar a su hermano. Shuu tampoco debería ayudarlo, por más ansioso que estuviese por partir.

—No te preocupes hijo —dijo su padre, con intenciones de calmarlo— Shin lo encontrará. No vamos muy retrasados.

—Lo sé, papá.

—¿Y nos presentaras a ese hombre que nos quiso explicar el Mundo Digital en la otra ocasión?

—¿El señor Gennai? —dudó el menor— Supongo que estará allí. Le hemos comentado sobre esto…

—¿Ese hombre fue el que les ayudó, no? Debemos agradecerle mucho —afirmó su madre.

Jou pensó que si viesen todos los métodos de _ayuda_, no estarían tan decididos a agradecerlo. Sin embargo, sonrió.

—Ha sido de gran ayuda —afirmó, porque era cierto— Nos enseñó de nuestros emblemas y sobre como vivir allí. También nos envió de vuelta a casa.

Su madre sonrió y le acarició el cabello— Entonces, debemos estarle eternamente agradecidos por ello.

Le devolvió la sonrisa a su madre y notó la mirada perceptiva de su padre.

—¿Qué es un _emblema_?

—¿No recuerdas, papá? Es lo que ayuda a los digimon a digievolucionar... Quiero decir, lo que le da poder.

—¿Eres la _Sinceridad_, no es así?

—Sí —afirmó, algo cohibido. Ojala pudiese desviar la atención hacia otro punto— Gennai dijo que el emblema indicaba nuestra mayor fortaleza y cualidad.

—¡Lo tengo! —escuchó el grito de su hermano y se sintió infinitamente aliviado— ¡Aquí está! ¡Lo encontré!

Ahora podría ir al Digimundo. No le importaba donde había estado el D3, o qué hizo Shin para buscarlo. Eso parecía, de momento, irrelevante. Sonrió abiertamente a sus padres y dispuso todo para marcharse. Era hora de compartir aquello que no podía hacer más falta.

.

Hikari Yagami apartó la cámara de su rostro y sonrió radiante a los recién llegado. Pese a que había estado repitieno las mismas acciones, no parecía que eso restase entusiasmo a su persona. Se veía muy feliz en ese instante. Tal vez porque su mayor deseo era que, alguna vez, todos pudiesen amar a ese mundo que ella tanto apreciaba.

Al parecer, su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

No muy lejos de ella, Takeru Takaishi se mostraba igual de sonriente. Patamon reposaba en su cabeza y Gatomon, en sus brazos. Parecía curioso lo bien que se llevaban esos digimon entre sí, pero Jou admitió que siempre los consideró más... _Especiales_. No sabía como decirlo de otra manera.

—Daisuke y su familia acaban de llegar —informó el rubio— Sólo faltan Ken y Miyako.

—¡Sí! Pronto todos estaremos reunidos —corroboró la castaña, antes de examinar la fotografía que había tomado recientemente— Eres muy parecido a tu padre, Jou.

—Todos dicen eso —afirmó, medio riendo.

—Me alegro mucho que hayan venido todos —dijo la pequeña a los Kido, que contemplaban todo a su alrededor con curiosidad— Ha sido muy gracioso ver que todos ponían la misma expresión...

Antes de que alguno pudiese contestar algo, Jou sintió algo que tempraba por su espalda y sonrió anticipadamente. Elecmon, compañero de su hermano, también había hecho constansia de su presencia.

—¡Has llegado Jou! —sonrió Gomamon, con intenciones de molestarlo— Pensé que vendrías hasta lo último, ya que al principio no te gustaba nada este mundo…

Los niños rieron y los Kido se mostraron sorprendidos ante la idea: Jou amaba ese sitio como su _segundo_ hogar.

—¿Qué? —bromeó el aludido, sin poder contener una sonrisa— Haría lo que hiciera falta para llegar aquí. No me perdería un minuto de esto por nada del mundo: es un lugar _maravilloso_.

Y como su emblema era la sinceridad, era imposible no creer en esas palabras.

**…**

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola!

El capítulo _pendiente_ —lo nombré así porque había comenzado a escribirlo antes que el de Daisuke— por fin está finalizado. Como no tengo información de los padres de Jou, han permanecido un poco al margen. Además me interesaba más la perspectiva de Shin porque él fue testigo directo de la batalla de Apokalymon. En el CD drama se habla un poco más de su familia, sin embargo, y lo tomé como referencia. En mi mente, su padre se le parece mucho aunque tiene aspecto más severo. De todas formas, se aclara que nunca obliga a Jou a seguir sus pasos ni nada, como el pequeño Kido temía en su primera aventura.

Sólo por si acaso, quiero hablar de lo relativo al tiempo, como se dice que tras vencer a Apokalymon, el tiempo comienza a fluir en ambos de la misma forma, consideré que toda la saga de los Dark Master ocurrió en horas del mundo real. Y que por eso, los padres —mis testigos— se quedaron allí aguardando.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
